La máscara
by Gravitybitch
Summary: Dicen que para entender el presente hay que entender el pasado, pero ¿y si uno no acepta su propio pasado? La guerra se ha convertido en una realidad y en el ambiente de terror y muerte el pasado de Hermione regresará para gritarle que aún sigue ahí.
1. Grimmauld Place nº 12

**¡HOLA!  
Estás a punto de leer mi primera historia, la primera publicada porque hace tiempo que escribo pero nunca había publicado nada por cosas de la vida ejem no tenían Internet ejem.**

**También publico en ., más que nada porque está en español y no sabéis lo que me está costando saber como va esto.  
Desde el principio advierto que va a ser una historia diferente, no solo va ha estar centrada en una relación amorosa sino también en temas generales. Personalmente estoy cansada de leer siempre lo mismo así que esa es la razón.**

DISCLAIMER: los personajes, los lugares y todas esas cosas pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Gracias a Lu-lucidity por betear.

* * *

**1. GRIMMAULD PLACE Nº 12**

Hermione llamó a la puerta antes de que Ginny pudiese alcanzarla. Esperaron juntas, respirando con dificultad, mientras respiraban el hedor de las aguas de las cloacas. Pasados unos segundos, escucharon un ruido detrás de la puerta y esta se abrió un poco, un hombre las miró por el hueco, un hombre pelirrojo y con gafas.  
Hermione se bajó la capucha de la chaqueta. Tenía la piel tan pálida que el rostro parecía brillarle en la oscuridad, mechones del enmarañdo pelo, que llevaba sujeto en un moño detrás de la nuca, se le habían escapado y caían por su frente.

- ¡Hermione! - Saludó el hombre y abrió un poco más la puerta para poder ver mejor a los dos chicas-¡Parece que al final no nos has dejado!

- Hola, papá..

- Hola, señor Weasley - Repuso ella con un forzado susurro - ¿Podemos entrar?

- Por supuesto.

El hombre se hizo a un lado para dejarlas entrar en la casa y las dirigió hacías las escaleras que bajaban al sótano donde estaba la cocina.

- Sólo estamos uno pocos, los demás están ocupados en misiones - Murmuró el señor Weasley antes de abrir las pesadas puertas de la cocina.

Se encontraban en una pequeña y oscura cocina cuyo aislamiento recordaba al de una celda de aislamiento. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de armarios y encimeras, cuyas maderas estaba enmohecida y parecía haber sido arañada por un gato enorme, en el fondo había unos fogones antiguos y una chimenea; una mesa desvencijada y unas cuantas sillas se apiñaban en un débil charco de luz que arrojaban unas cuantas velas colocadas encima de un armario con las puertas de cristal. Reinaba un ambiente de abandono como si aquella sala no se hubiese usado en años.

Todas las personas allí presentes giraron las cabezas para ver quien había irrumpido en la casa a esas horas. Sentados en el rincón, un hombre bastante viejo con un bastón hablaba en voz baja con dos mujeres jóvenes.. Apenas miraron a las visitantes volvieron a juntar las cabezas para seguir hablando. Harry estaba sentado en un rincón junto a Ron, ojeando periódicos.

Una mujer regordeta se abalanzó, de pronto, sobre Hermione y Ginny y las abrazó como si no las hubiese visto en mucho tiempo.

Ginny se escabulló de los asfixiantes brazos de su madre para sentarse junto a una de las chicas que hablaban con el viejo.

- Cariño... Cielo... - La mujer se separó un poco para mirar mejor a Hermione - Si hubiésemos sabido...

- Molly - Hermione cogió las manos de la señora Weasley - Nadie podía haberlo sabido. Ya está, no lo podemos cambiar.

El señor Weasley rodeó los hombros de su mujer, que se sorbía la nariz e hizo un ademán invitando a Hermione a tomar asiento. Hermione se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en un rincón, rodeó la mesa y se sentó junto a Ron que le cogió la mano, saludándole en silencio. A continuación se quedó mirando las dos manos unidas, ambas surcadas por finas cicatrices, unas apenas se veían mientras que otras aún estaban tiernas.

- Estamos... solos ¿No? - Inquirió Hermione en voz baja.

-Si, por supuesto. Bueno, Kreacher está aquí, pero las ratas no cuentan ¿verdad? - Murmuró Harry con desprecio.  
Hermione abrió la boca para defender al elfo pero la volvió a cerrar, no tenía ganas dar un discurso que sabía que nadie iba a escuchar.

-Bien, ¿Cuál ha sido el último movimiento de los Mortífagos? - Preguntó Hermione removiéndose en su asiento.

El señor Weasley carraspeó, se alisó nervioso la corbata y le tendió uno de los periódicos que habían esparcidos por la mesa. Hermione soltó la mano de Ron para coger el periódico; todo el mundo sabía que hacía tiempo que "El profeta" no era de fiar. Hermione pasó las páginas de "El Quisquilloso": la revista del padre de Luna Lovegood que en los últimos años se habían visto a publicar secretamente.

**MÁS ASESINATOS MUGGLES**

_Los nombres de Arnold y Jane Granger se unen a la infame lista de víctimas de los mortífagos. Un vecino muggle que fue testigo de los hechos hizo unas declaraciones antes de que le borrasen la memoria "Si, sí, yo lo vi todo, era un encapuchado, y.... hubo un destello de luz verde..."_

_Tras ocho años de guerra, las autoridades, que todo el mundo sabe de qué parte están, siguen sin hacer nada por evitar..."_

El texto iba acompañado de una fotografía de la casa de los Granger y una lista de las víctimas de ese mes. Hermione arrojó el periódico a la mesa, notaba la boca seca y los ojos le escocían. Ron le apretó el muslo para tratar de consolarla.

- Desde lo de tu padre no han vuelto a actuar...

La señora Weasley se había levantado de la mesa y preparaba café en un rincón. El hombre viejo vaciló un momento, como si se planteara decir algo, pero luego se levantó de la silla ayudándose de su bastón y se metió por una puerta que daba a una despensa; se oyeron golpetazos y tintineos de copas, pasados unos segundos, regresó con una polvorienta botella que dejó en la desvencijada mesa.

- En estos momentos el café no sirve para nada, muchacha - Gruñó el viejo cogiendo a Ron del cuello de la camisa para levantarlo de la silla para sentarse él. Ron miró con indignación al viejo y después a su madre, quien se encogió de hombros - Ya era hora de que volvieses por aquí.

Ron fue a sentarse en la única silla libre junto a las dos jóvenes que lo miraron como si estuviesen frente a algo maloliente. El viejo, Aberforth Dumbledore, llenó los vasos de un vino rojo oscuro haciendo que algunos murmuraran las gracias.

- ¡Por la orden! - Dijo Aberforth alzando su copa, y se la bebió de un sorbo. Los demás lo imitaron.

Cuando se hubo bebido la segunda, Hermione dijo con precipitación:

- Perdonad que me presente aquí de esta forma, pero quiero volver a estar en activo...

Harry levantó una mano para interrumpirla y apuntó con su mano a la puerta de la entrada de la cocina. Hubo un fuerte golpe y un grito seguidos de unos pasos nerviosos.

- Lo siento - Dijo Harry – Kreacher espía mucho detrás de las puertas últimamente.

- Ron, querido, ¿quieres ir a…intentar dialogar con él? - Preguntó la señora Weasley en voz baja y girando la copa entra sus manos.

Ron se levantó de un salto y salió de la cocina, aliviado de tener que separarse de las dos jóvenes que ya empezaban a lanzarle miradas asesinas.

- ¿Seguro que quieres volver justo ahora? ¿No quieres esperar un tiempo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza - Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

- Tenemos motivos para pensar que los Mortífagos traman algo gordo para el martes que viene en San Mungo -Harry miró por encima de sus gafas a Hermione - Vamos a ir un escuadrón bastante grande, pero otra persona más no nos vendría mal.

La señora Weasley se llevó la mano a la boca, para reprimirse de decir algo y su marido le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

Hermione asintió apretando los labios, se levantó de la silla y cogió su chaqueta.

- A media noche, Hermione.

- Allí estaré - Respondió antes de salir de la cocina.

* * *

**Bueno, si has llegado hasta aquí quiere decir que lo has leído y no te has muerto, házmelo saber con un review para animarme a seguir escribiendo.  
**


	2. Una asquerosa sangre sucia

**2. ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA**

Hermione deslizó la foto por debajo del imán en forma de tomate sonriente que estaba pegado en el frigorífico. Se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la mesa, donde unas manzanas se pudrían lentamente en el frutero. La chica pasó el dorso de la mano para apartar la fina capa de polvo acumulado durante días en el mantel de tela a cuadros amarillos y blancos. Dejó la foto sobre la mesa y acarició los bordes con la yema de los dedos. Desde la foto tres personas sonrientes le devolvían la mirada. Una mujer con el pelo espeso y algo alborotado mantenía varios libros debajo del brazo, a su lado un hombre con gafas y bigote sujetaba sobre los hombros a una niña de no más de dos años.  
Ninguno de los tres había imaginado en ese momento lo que les repararía el futuro, al matrimonio Granger nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza que su pequeña sería algún día llamada a formar parte de una escuela para magos y brujas, pero sobre todo nunca pensaron que por ese echo, su hija se convertiría en la mejor amiga del peor enemigo de la persona que mandaría matarlos.

Lágrimas que luchaban por salir se agolpaban tras los párpados de Hermione, estaba claro que sus padres no eran el objetivo aquella noche, era a ella a quién buscaban y al no encontrarla allí, acabaron rápidamente con lo primero que opuso resistencia: sus padres.  
Si ella hubiese estado allí habría luchado, tal vez hubiese muerto, pero sus padres seguirían vivos.  
Desde los principios de la guerra no había hecho nada bien: había mentido numerosamente a sus padres porque pensaba que no soportarían la verdad que se cernía sobre el mundo mágico y muggle y lo peor que había echo había sido mudarse.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring..._

Hermione cogió la foto, la dobló y la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring..._

Se levantó de la silla, para ver quien demonios llamaba a esas horas de la noche. Salió de la cocina tocando las paredes para tratar de orientarse por la casa a oscuras.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring..._

Se golpeó la cabeza con el perchero. El dolor recorrió su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, lo que hizo que su mal humor aumentase. Movió las manos en el aire para encontrar la mesa dónde se encontraba el teléfono.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring..._

Tomó el auricular entre las manos y suspiró para intentar relajarse antes de contestar. Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y cuando iba a contestar...

- ¡¿HERMIONEEEE? ¿HERMIONE, ME OYES? - la voz de Ron retumbó por toda la sala, sonaba como si estuviese hablando a través de un megáfono - ¡HERMI...

- ¡Ron! Por Merlín deja de gritar, te escucho perfectamente...

- Lo siento... - Ron hizo una pausa en la que Hermione se lo imaginó tan rojo como su pelo - es que aún no se como funciona el "felétono"

- Teléfono, Ron, es teléfono - murmuró Hermione.

- Eso he dicho, "telégono" - Hermione rodó los ojos y chascó la lengua ante el comentario de Ron - Esto...Hermione...mamá piensa que tal vez te vendría bien pasar un tiempo en la madriguera.

- No hace falta, Ron, de verdad, estoy bie...

- No te hagas la dura, después de tantos años creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que necesitas compañía - Ron fue, claro y conciso, como pocas veces solía hacer. Hermione estaba segura de que aquella frase la había estudiado y memorizado a la perfección para después decírsela a ella.

- Ron...yo...está bien.

- ¡Genial! - la voz de Ron era una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo - La chimenea de tu apartamento está conectada a la red flu ¿Verdad? Bien te esperamos dentro de una hora...

Hermione sonrió al escucharlo tan emocionado que se le trababan las palabras.

- Me gustaría coger varios libros para llevármelos.

- Oh, entonces serán por lo menos tres horas - murmuró Ron con voz aburrida - eres igual que en los viejos tiempos cuando estábamos en Hogwarts..

_...los viejos tiempos...  
...cuando estábamos en Hogwarts...  
...en Hogwarts..._

"- Hermione ¿puedes dejar de estudiar aunque solo sea por un momento? - Ron se llevó a la boca el tenedor con un enorme trozo de carne - Fadtan ozo medef pada lod edamenef.

- Ron ¿Puedes dejar de comer aunque solo sea por un momento?- imitó Hermione pasando la página de uno de los libro que había esparramado por la mesa Gryffindor - Tú lo has dicho, faltan ocho meses para los exámenes ¡Los tenemos encima!

- Duego do de quegues de gue te digamof gue egues - Ron tragó la comida con dificultad- una obsesa estudiantil.

- No me quejaré de nada cuando yo haya aprobado y tú no.

La cabeza de Harry, que estaba sentado junto a Ron, iba de Hermione a Ron pero no decía nada, después de todos los años que llevaban juntos había descubierto que era mejor dejarlos discutir hasta que se cansasen.  
Harry estaba tan ensimismado que no se enteró por que Hermione se levantó de la mesa de repente, cerró los libros con fuerza y salió dando grandes zancadas del gran comedor.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? - preguntó confundido Harry a Ron, que tenía en la mano un copa con zumo de calabaza.

- ¿Yo? Nada.

- ¿Entonces por qué se ha ido así?

- Harry, es muy sencillo, las chicas son raras, Hermione es una chica - se llevó a la boca la copa y sorbió un gran trago - por lo tanto, Hermione es rara.

Harry se quedó tan confundido con lo que había dicho Ron que no se fijó que alguien más había salido detrás de su amiga.

Hermione dejó los libros sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca y se adentró en uno de los pasillos de estanterías de libros. Sólo le faltaba la redacción de Historia de la magia: tres metros de pergamino sobre la conquista de los duendes de 1527.  
Cuando llegó a la sección de Historia se reprendió a si misma por dejarse la varita sobre la mesa. Estaba bastante oscuro y no podía convocar un "lumos"  
Se pegó a las estanterías para intentar ver mejor los lomos de los libros. "Historia de la magia en Groenlandia" "Los Duendes a partir del siglo XVII" "Duendes en Europa"...Nada de conquistas de duendes en el siglo XVI.

Hermione refunfuñó y cruzó los brazos. Seguramente habría más de un libro del que ella buscaba, solo tendía que preguntarle a Madame Pince, pero era la hora de comer y la bibliotecaria no se saltaba ninguna comida, tendría que esperar a que comiese y por si eso no fuera poco seguramente tendría que esperar unas tres horas más si le apetecía echarse una siestecita. Hermione resopló y echó otro vistazo a las estanterías para ver si el libro se le había pasado por alto.

- ¿Buscas esto? - Hermione reconoció de inmediato esa voz que arrastraba las palabras con un deje de aburrimiento.

La chica se giró temiéndose lo peor. Un chico alto rubio estaba apoyado contra la estantería de enfrente y sujetaba debajo del brazo un libro bastante voluminoso.

- Hoy no me apetece escucharte, Malfoy - gruñó Hermione.

- Oh, me ofendes, sangre sucia - Malfoy puso cara de tristeza - Yo solo intentaba ser cortés.

- Vaya ¿Ahora eres amable? - Dijo Hermione a la defensiva.

- Soy tan amable como tú de atractiva - ironizó Malfoy pasándose la mano por el pelo rubio, casi blanco.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, lo miró unos segundos y decidió que no merecía la pena contestar a las provocaciones de Malfoy. Seguramente estaba aburrido y al verla había pensado en divertirse un poco a su costa. La chica giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a dejar a Malfoy solo.

- Eh, sangre sucia ¿Ya te vas? Creí que estabas buscando un libro - el tono que Malfoy empleó no le gustó nada - ¿Se llama tal vez..."Conquistas de Duendes a partir del siglo V"?

Hermione se giró bruscamente para encarar al chico, sus ojos pasaron rápidamente desde el libro que sujetaba bajo el brazo hasta su sonrisa torcida.

- Ese es el que necesito - exclamó con la voz más chillona de lo que le hubiese gustado y tendió la mano hacia Malfoy para que le entregase el libro.

- Vaya...parece que es el único que queda... y ¿A qué no sabes? Lo necesito.

La chica estaba prácticamente segura de que era mentira. Seguro que Malfoy había ido a devolver el libro cuando ha visto que ella lo estaba buscando.  
Hermione notó la sangre arremolinándose detrás de las mejillas a causa de la rabia. Cerró las manos en un puño he hizo fuerza con los labios para impedir sacarle la lengua como una niña pequeña. Pero no pensaba quedarse sin aquel libro, faltaba muy poco para la entrega de las redacciones, solo unos escasos tres días ¡Tres días!  
Casi sin pensarlo se lanzó hacía el libro que Malfoy sujetaba. El chico se sorprendió al no imaginar que haría tal cosa, pero reaccionó a tiempo para apartar el libro del alcance de la sangre sucia y lo sujetó por encima de su cabeza.

Hermione lo miró roja de la ira "Si supieras lo ridícula que estás" y dio un paso hacia Malfoy al mismo tiempo que él daba uno hacia atrás. La chica volvió a repetir la acción y se adelantó un paso a la vez que Malfoy daba otro hacía atrás. Hermione abrió la boca pero no sabía si por indignación o por lo que estaban haciendo: Parecían niños de siete años jugando al "Yo te pillo".  
Malfoy creyendo que había vencido ante la sangre sucia, empezó a esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa cuando, sin darse cuenta Hermione dio una zancada hacía él y sujetó el libro con fuerza, Pero Malfoy no había disminuido su fuerza. Sintiendo que esto había pasado de la raya, que estaba demasiado cerca de un impuro, estiró el libro hacia atrás con la intención de que la sangre sucia lo soltase, pero Hermione sujetaba con tanta fuerza el libro, que lo único que consiguió fue que Hermione se acercase más a él. Los dos mantenían los bazos en alto, sin soltar el maldito libro.  
Hermione lo miró desafiante y Malfoy arrugó la nariz como si estuviese frente a un contenedor de basura.

La barbilla de Malfoy rozaba la frente de Hermione y sus rodillas se hincaban en las piernas de la chica.  
Hermione alzó un poco la cabeza para mirar mejor a Malfoy y pudo ver a la perfección su expresión de asco, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos: unas débiles ojeras moradas enmarcaban unas esferas azules, semejantes al color de los iceberg, al color del hielo, que la miraban como si fuese la cosa más asquerosa con la que se había topado.  
Malfoy estiró el brazo, liberó el libro de las manos de Hermione y la empujó para apartarla.

- No vuelvas a acercarte a mi, asquerosa sangre sucia."

_...asquerosa sangre sucia...  
...sangre sucia...  
...sangre sucia..._

**Y hasta aquí el segundo capitulo. Como dijo Jack el Destripador...vayamos por partes: Ya se va viendo la estructura de la historia, está situada ocho años después del sexto libro pero básicamente me paso por el forro el último libro (nunca lo aceptaré) y de paso el final del sexto. Por lo tanto SPOIRLER, SPOIRLER, SPOIRLER ni Fred, ni Dumbledore, ni Tonks, ni Lupin, ni Ojoloco, NI HEDWIG, ni Dobby, ni Snape, ni Bellatrix y por supuesto ni Voldemort están muertos FIN DEL SPORLER**  
**Para entender el presente hay que conocer el pasado (Si, ahora soy filósofa) Por lo tanto habrán muchos recuerdos por parte de Hermione.**  
**Nunca he escrito sobre Ron, así que espero no haberlo hecho muy ooc. ¿Os imagináis ya algo acerca de este personaje? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Apuestas?**  
**A lo que yo quería llegar, ya ha habido acción entre Draco y Hermione (espero que no haya sido demasiado pronto) de momento no se han visto sentimientos de afecto ¿o si? Yo no voy a decir nada.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	3. Miedo

**3. MIEDO**

Hermione se sacudió el polvo del jersey y salió torpemente de la chimenea de la madriguera. Se deslizó entre los varios sillones que estaban apretujados en el salón y fue a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar a algún Weasley. La cocina era pequeña y todo en ella estaba bastante apretujado, en el medio había una mesa de madera que se veía bastante desgastada, con sillas alrededor y colgado en una pared estaba el reloj de la señora Weasley y todas las manecillas apuntaban "peligro de muerte"

Se asomó por la ventana que parecía tener lo marcos torcidos al escuchar una voz conocida.  
La señora Weasley iba por el corral espantando a unas gallinas gordas y marrones, y para tratarse de una mujer rolliza y pequeña, era sorprende lo mucho que podía parecerse a un tigre con enormes colmillos.

- ¡Ah! - musitó una voz a sus espaldas.

Hermione se giró, sobresaltada.  
Fred sonreía y le saludaba con la mano.

- Pensábamos que no ibas a venir.

- Si…yo…quería recoger unos…

- Unos libros - George acababa de entrar en la cocina ataviado con un traje morado de piel de dragón y un maletín.

Hermione intentó sonreír intentando parecer relajada, pero la verdad es que desde hacía años nadie estaba relajado, todas las casas estaban protegidas con varios hechizos de protección, la gente temía a sus vecinos y las madres no sabían si sus hijos iban a llegar a la mayoría de edad.  
Los gemelos se despidieron de Hermione con la excusa de ir a trabajar, a pesar del temor de los últimos tiempos, Fred y George eran de los pocos que abrían su tienda en el callejón Diagon.

La señora Weasley entró tan alterada que en un primer momento no se fijó en Hermione, sujetaba una gallina por el cuello, cuando sintió que no estaba sola se giró bruscamente soltando a la gallina, la cual salió disparada hacía el corral en cuanto vio una oportunidad de escarpar.  
La mujer se lanzó contra ella y la rodeó con los brazos como solía hacer.

- Ya pensaba que te había pasado algo, querida - La señora Weasley se apartó de ella y la miró de arriba abajo - ¡Pero que delgaducha estás! ¿Has desayunado? Siéntate, siéntate.

Irremediablemente, ese simple gesto de preocupación le recordó a Hermione a su madre, cuando le esperaba por las mañanas en la cocina con un desayuno sin azúcar para no dañarle los dientes, le daba un beso y se despedía para irse rápidamente a la consulta a trabajar.  
Hermione se pasó disimuladamente la mano por los ojos para secar las pocas lágrimas que empezaban a asomar.

- No hace falta señora Weasley, he desayunado antes de salir de casa- dijo la chica con la esperanza de que la señora Weasley no insistiera.

La mujer le miró con compresión, como mira una madre que sabe que su hijo no está bien, pero no dice nada.

- Anda, querida, ve y despierta a Ronald, que ya es hora de que se levante.  
Hermione sonrió y asintió.

Las escaleras que llevaban a la planta donde estaba la habitación de Ron no parecían muy estables, pero nunca habían dado problema, parecía que se mantenían con magia, de hecho eso era lo que Hermione pensaba.  
La chica se apoyó en la puerta del cuarto de Ron, que estaba cerrada a cal y a canto.  
Débilmente le llegaban los ronquidos del pelirrojo, Hermione esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa y abrió lentamente la puerta, que crujía bastante. La habitación seguía como siempre, las paredes naranjas casi tapadas por los pósters del equipo de Ron y en la destartalada cama se distinguía un bulto bajo la colcha también naranja.  
Hermione corrió las cortinas de la pequeña ventana que había sobre la cama, haciendo que la luz se colara en la habitación.

Ron dormía a pierna suelta con los brazos por encima de la cabeza y la boca entreabierta. Hermione se sentó en el único hueco de la cama que Ron no ocupaba y sin poder evitarlo lo miró detenidamente.  
Sus rasgos se habían endurecido, apenas se notaba, pero si se fijaba podía ver unas finas cicatrices blanquecinas en su mandíbula, resultado de una de las muchas batallas contra los mortífagos. El pelo, al que se notaba que no le prestaba mucha atención, caía por su frente tapándole los ojos. Hermione estiró la mano y le apartó el pelo de la cara, desvelando sus pestañas que parecían negras pero que en realidad eran de un rojo muy oscuro. Hermione volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, hacía años que conocía cada detalle de Ron, por insignificante que fuera, sabía que tenía una manchita en el iris algo más oscura que su color de ojos, que tenía una cicatriz en la muñeca derecha, fruto de una travesura cuando tenía cinco años y que tenía tres lunares junto al ombligo. El remolino de pensamientos de Hermione le llevó a recordar que mucho antes de ver a Ron, de saber que estaba ahí, había sido otra persona la que le había echo fijarse en las pequeñeces de le vida.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, como intentando que el pensamiento que había empezado a formarse en su cabeza desapareciera.  
Le dio un golpecito en el hombro con la intención de despertarlo, pero nada, seguía durmiendo y resoplando.  
Después de varios intentos por despertarle decidió usar una medida algo infantil pero muy efectiva.  
Hermione apretó la nariz de Ron y esperó.  
El pelirrojo empezaba a ponerse morado cuando abrió los ojos de golpe. Exhaló una bocanada de aire y miró alterado a su alrededor. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Hermione, se relajó y la miró con fastidio.

- ¡Hermione! Que inoportuna eres, estaba soñando con…

- ¿...migo?

- Si…contigo – Ron carraspeó y apartó la mirada, rojo de vergüenza.

- ¿Estabas soñando con otra? – Preguntó peligrosamente dulce Hermione sorprendiéndose a si misma por su comentario.

Ron la miró asustado, con los hombros encogidos y con las orejas encantadoramente rojas.  
Hermione sonrió, esta vez de verdad, ante su reacción. Seguía igual que hacía unos años. Llevaban casi seis años juntos y aún se comportaba como un chico de dieciséis años.

- Ron ¡Era broma! - Hermione se reía a carcajadas por primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres.

Ron tardó un poco en comprender, pero después rió con Hermione, contenta de verla divertirse de nuevo.

- Anda, vístete.

El pelirrojo se apartó la colcha, dejando ver que no llevaba pijama, de hecho no llevaba absolutamente nada. Ron se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario que estaba empotrado en un rincón.

Hermione notó como la sangre subía a sus mejillas inevitablemente. Los músculos sutilmente marcados de su espalda se tensaban y se destensaban cuando Ron se inclinaba para coger ropa.

- ¿Desde cuando eres un exhibicionista?- murmuró Hermione con la voz chillona.  
Ron se giró hacía ella sin ningún reparo. A Hermione le impactó verlo desnudo después de tanto tiempo, casi como si de un movimiento involuntario se tratase, giró la cabeza y miró la pared como si le interesase mucho.

- ¿Desde cuando te avergüenzas al verme así? Me has visto muchas veces - Dijo Ron despreocupadamente mientras se vestía.

Hermione no miró hasta que estuvo segura que la mayor parte de Ron estaba a buen recaudo bajo la ropa.

- Es solo que…bueno… esto… - se sentía ridícula balbuceando como una idiota, así que se calló.

Ron se sentó en la cama junto a Hermione y se quedó mirándola, escudriñándola sin decir nada.

- Te he echado de menos - susurró Hermione apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Ron y sin poder evitarlo dejó escapar todas las lágrimas que había estado escondiendo durante tanto tiempo.

Ron rodeó con sus brazos a Hermione sin importarle sin apretaba mucho, solo quería que se sintiera segura con él.  
Todo había sido difícil desde el principio, desde que entró en contacto con la magia, desde el temor que tenía a los once años de no ser aceptada en ese colegio tan raro hasta el temor actual de perder a las personas que quería.  
En apenas un momento recordó el día en el que conoció a Harry y a Ron, cuando recibió sus primeros puntos para Gryffindor, cuando fueron por primera vez a Hogsmeade, su primer beso con Viktor pero también recordó algo que en su momento no parecía tan grave como era en realidad, la primera pieza de un gran puzzle de destrucción, el primer "sangre sucia" dicho de una forma infantil, solo dicho porque se suponía que debía decirse. Ese recuerdo le llevó hasta aquel último "sangre sucia" que significó el fin de todo para ella.  
Hermione lloró entre los brazos hasta que ya no le quedaron más lágrimas, hasta que al final solo salían gemidos de su boca.

- Yo también te he echado de menos - murmuró Ron.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

El olor a comida le llegaba a Hermione hasta el salón, donde leía en uno de los sillones que había junto a la chimenea. Se oían débilmente unas voces masculinas procedentes de fuera de la casa y otras distintas en la cocina. Hermione se levantó para ver quienes eran.  
Harry y Ginny acaban de llegar y trataban de convencer a la señora Weasley de que estaban bien.

- Hola, chicos – saludó Hermione entrando en la cocina.

- Hermione, querida ¿A que los ves mas demacrados?- Preguntó Molly con la voz potente.  
Hermione se encogió de hombros como si la cosa no fuese con ella.

La señora Weasley los miró a todos ceñuda y se ajustó el delantal, de cuyo bolsillo sobresalía la punta de la varita.

- Harry, sal fuera y ayuda a los demás – le dijo cariñosamente - Vosotras ayudadme a poner la mesa.

Y dicho esto la mujer se giró y se puso manos a la obra emplatando la comida.

- No sabía que ibais a venir a comer- dijo Hermione colocando los cubiertos en la mesa.

Ginny la miró, se acercó a ella y le susurró:

- Harry y yo tenemos algo importante que deciros – Sin darle tiempo a Hermione de responder, Ginny ya se había alejado y empezado a repartir platos en la mesa pero a Hermione no se le pasó por alto el brillo en los ojos de Ginny.

- Hermione, ¿Sigues pensando en participar en la misión del museo? – Preguntó la señora Weasley – Tal vez deberías pensártelo.

- He estado mucho tiempo fuera de la orden y quiero volver a sentirme útil.

- Pero, querida, no hay menos de cuatro bajas en cada misión – insistió la mujer.

- Razón de más para estar ahí.

- Pero…

- Mamá, yo también preferiría que no fuese, pero es su decisión - intervino Ron.

- Deberíais casaros de una vez e iros a vivir lejos de aquí.

- ¡Nosotros no huimos de los problemas! – Exclamó Ron- ¡No somos como Percy!

La sola mención a Percy hizo que todos se callasen, incluso la señora Weasley. La tensión era tan densa que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

Harry abrió la boca varias veces para decir algo pero acabó cerrándola. Ginny miró a su marido y después a los demás.

-Harry y yo estamos embarazados- dijo despreocupadamente.

**o0o0o0**

- ¡Embarazada!-exclamó Hermione entusiasmada al día siguiente – ¡Eso es genial! Parece que fue ayer cuando pensabas que Harry nunca se fijaría en ti y ahora… ¡Embarazada!

- Hermione, no hace falta que grites – dijo Ginny.

- Pero es que es genial

- Si…-Ginny agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

- Ginny ¿Hay algún problema? – Hermione se sentó en el banco del jardín junto a su amiga.

- Tengo miedo – musitó Ginny –No es un buen momento para traer niños al mundo ¿Sabes?

Hermione no dijo nada, pero sabía lo que quería decir. Todos los días aparecía en periódico la noticia de algún niño desaparecido o asesinado. Hermione imaginaba la sensación de las madres al no saber si cuando los fueran a despertar seguirían en la cama.

Un gritó alarmó a las chicas. Procedía del interior de la casa. Les bastó mirarse un segundo para saber que algo no andaba bien. Las dos salieron corriendo todo lo rápido que podían hacia el interior de la madriguera.  
Lo primero que vio Hermione al entrar a la casa fue a la señora Weasley tapándose la boca con las manos. Apenas reaccionó al ver a Fleur en el suelo, pálida, con los ojos cerrados y con una herida que no paraba de sangrar debajo del pecho. De pronto todo se convirtió en un caos, los gritos preguntando que es lo que había pasado se confundían con los llantos de los tres hijos de Fleur y Bill.

Bill se agachó junto a su mujer y le sujetó la cabeza, le susurraba algo mientras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.  
A Hermione le daba vueltas la cabeza y sentía que algo le apretaba los pulmones impidiéndole respirar. Una sensación extraña, parecida al terror mezclado con la impotencia se apoderó de ella.

Bill, gritaba llorando de rabia, agitando a Fleur para que abriera los ojos. La señora Weasley abrazaba a sus nietos para que no vieran nada. El señor Weasley abrazaba por detrás a Bill como si intentase protegerle del dolor. Y en segundos, todo acabó  
Todos querían hacer algo, pero todos sabían que ya no había nada que hacer. Todos sabían lo que significaba aquello.

Que la vida de Fleur se había escapado con su último aliento.  
Que tres niños se habían quedado sin madre.  
Que la guerra se había cobrado una vida más.

* * *

Bue**no, creo que mucha gente me va odiar por esto. Sé que ha pasado muy pronto, pero están en plena guerra y cosas como estas pueden pasar en cualquier momento y le puede tocar a cualquiera.**  
**Así que como de costumbre voy explicarme un poco: quería crear esa sensación extraña al mezclar algo alegre, como el primer hijo de Harry y Ginny, con algo ese aire sombrío que provocan las guerras, el miedo de Ginny y algo más impactante como la muerte de Fleur.**  
**El miedo es una reacción natural en las personas que siempre está ahí, que nos acompaña y que se fortalece en los malos momentos.**  
**En el final, el miedo ha estado presente.**  
**Hablando del resto, las que seáis Dramioneras me vais a odiar aún más. Mira que el Ron/Hermione no me gustaba absolutamente nada, pero desde que me ha dado por leer sobre ellos, los adoro, los veo tan tiernos… Esa escena en la habitación… no sé si estará bien escrita o si he sabido transmitir lo que quería, pero yo me la imaginaba y me ponía ñoña mientras la escribía.**  
**Creo que ya os imaginabais que entre Ron y Hermione había algo ¿Así que os ha parecido que estén tanto tiempo juntos?**  
**He dejado muchas pistas ocultas en el capitulo, unas más difíciles de ver que otras, pero que se irán desvelando más adelante.**  
**¿No os encanta la señora Weasley? Cada vez la quiero más.**

**Prometo que en el próximo capitulo… habrá mucho del pasado.**

**Comentarios bonitos, amenazadas para que deje de escribir… lo que sea se agradece.**


	4. Será divertido

**4. "SERÁ DIVERTIDO"**

La lluvia caía con fuerza, como si quisiese borrar el dolor que flotaba en el aire.

Hacía más de veinte años que la ruleta del destino había empezado a girar, arrasando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

La lluvia chocaba con fuerza sobre el frío mármol de la lápida.

Hermione se agarró al brazo de Ron, sintiendo que las piernas empezaban a fallarle.

El pelo mojado se le pegaba en la cara y los pies se le hundían en el barro, pero no hacía nada por evitarlo.

Apenas podía unir en su cabeza más de tres palabras con sentido. No podía, no debía estar pasando eso, Fleur debería estar parloteando sobre comida francesa o cuidados para el cabello poniendo de los nervios a la señora Weasley.

Esa que estaba bajo ese ataúd no podía ser Fleur. ¿Por qué le había tocado a ella? Era lista, guapa y vivaz. Dejaba a tres hijos pequeños y a un marido al que amaba con locura.

Cuando Hermione la conoció no le cayó bien, iba por Hogwarts haciendo comentarios hirientes sobre el colegio y caminaba como si fuese una diosa, pero después demostró no ser una chica tonta y superficial cuando se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a Bill cuando fue atacado por un hombre lobo.

Hermione alzó un poco la vista, sabía que había más gente ahí pero el denso manto de lluvia solo le permitía ver si entornaba los ojos.

La señora Weasley, a su lado, abrazaba a la madre de Fleur que lloraba desconsoladamente. Unos pasos más adelante, la pequeña Victorie sujetaba la mano de un demacrado Bill y pesar de tener ocho años, parecía que mantenía a su padre para que no se derrumbase.

Hermione se estremeció ligeramente al observar con detenimiento a Victorie, la hija mayor de Fleur era la viva imagen de su madre: rubia y de mirada altiva.

El padre de Fleur, un hombre castaño y alto, se adelantó con la varita en alto y grabó unas palabras en la lápida de su hija.

**_Fleur Weasley Delacour_**

**_ Hija, esposa y madre_**

Eso era todo, la existencia de Fleur se reducía a tres palabras que no describían ni la mínima parte de lo que había sido.

Hermione se acurrucó en los brazos de Ron, como si creyese que así podía huir de la realidad hasta que aquella horrible visión de la muerte desapareciera.

o0o

"Hermione tiró de la cuerda para cerrar su mochila, la cogió con algo de dificultad debido a los numerosos libros que llevaba y se le colgó en la espalda, causando que se encorvase un poco y salió airada de la biblioteca.

Malfoy seguía siendo un estúpido crío malcriado, un estúpido crío malcriado que le había recordado por enésima vez en esa semana el ser asqueroso e indigno que era: una sangre sucia.

Era ya un insulto tan acostumbrado que normalmente no lograba hacerla sentirse mal.

Pero esta vez había sido diferente.

Había clavado sus indiferentes ojos en ella y había pronunciado cada palabra de aquella frase con tanta repulsión que Hermione había sentido como si cada letra pronunciada por él se le clavara en la piel, rasgándole la carne hasta llegar a los huesos.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca seca y se reprendió a si misma por darle tanta importancia al asunto.

Tragó en seco y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor.

La señora Gorda reía tontamente con su amiga Violeta dentro del marco del retrato que daba paso a la sala común.

- Diente de león - Hermione pronunció la contraseña secamente.

La señora Gorda la miró a Hermione con el ceño fruncido, puso mala cara por haber sido interrumpida y finalmente dejó pasar a Hermione.

Harry y Ron estaban inclinados y hablaban en voz baja en un rincón. Hermione los miró y se acercó con la intención de regañarles por no estar haciendo los deberes.

- Te digo que sí, Ron - decía Harry firmemente.

- Pero, Harry, no podemos estar seguros – Ron hablaba pausadamente, como si creyese que su amigo se fuese a poner a gritar o algo así.

- ¿Qué pasa, chicos? – Preguntó Hermione temiéndose la respuesta. Desde que el curso empezó, Harry parecía pensar solo en una cosa: Que Malfoy era un mortífago.

Ron miró a su alrededor y bajó la voz.

- Harry sigue dándole vueltas a lo de Malfoy.

- Pero no creo que…

-Ya os dije lo que le oí decir en el tren - le interrumpió Harry como si creyese que eso iba a zanjar el tema.

- Hombre, Harry, ya sabes como es Malfoy, estaría fardando delante de sus amigos… ¿Qué clase de misión iba a asignar a un niño quien-tú-sabes?

-¿Cómo sabemos que Voldemort no necesita a alguien dentro del colegio? No sería la primera vez que…

Ron se removió en su asiento al escuchar ese nombre y miró a su amigo seriamente.

- No me gusta que lo llames así – le reprochó.

- Pues Dumbledore lo llama así – replicó Harry.

- Sí, lo sé, pero Dumbledore es Dumbledore ¿no?

- Dumbledore…tal vez debería decirle a él mis sospechas sobre Malfoy - se empecinó Harry.

- Harry, es totalmente imposible que Malfoy sea un mortífago- dijo Hermione con la voz más alta de lo que pretendía.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

- Malfoy podrá ser un capullo insufrible, pero no un mortífago – dicho esto Hermione se levantó y se alejó a paso ligero hacia su habitación, dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos por su repentino comportamiento.

Hermione lanzó con furia la mochila a su cama sin importarle que los libros pudiesen estropearse.

Malfoy se las daba de superior y valiente, creyéndose el rey del colegio debido a su sangre limpia, pero en el fondo no era más que una escurridiza serpiente que desaparecía cuando algo no iba bien. Era racista y narcisista, Hermione estaba segura de que se miraba en todas las superficies que reflejasen su rostro. Hermione no sabía porque era considerado como uno de los más deseables del colegio, incluso había escuchado a una chica de cuarto compararlo con un dios.

Para nada era atractivo. Tenía la piel tan pálida que en sus manos se podían apreciar unas finas venas azuladas dando una sensación horrible. El pelo le caía lacio y sin gracia por la frente y últimamente unas oscuras ojeras adornaban sus ojos, sus ojos era tal vez lo peor que le encontraba Hermione, eran claros, próximos al color del hielo, estaban como vacíos, no mostraban sensación o sentimiento alguno, como si estuvieran muertos.

Un momento. ¿Desde cuando había empezado a fijarse tanto en el aspecto de Malfoy? Necesitaba una ducha.

Hermione cogió todo lo necesario para poder tomar un baño, que se limitaba a una muda limpia y se dirigió al baño de su habitación. Posó la mano en el pomo de la puerta algo desgasta pero estaba cerrada. Empujó por si estaba atascada, pero siguió cerrada.

- ¡Está ocupado! – la voz con un deje infantil de Lavender atravesó la puerta fuertemente.

Hermione resopló.

- ¿Vas a tardar mucho?

- ¡Que va! – su voz sonó amortiguada por el sonido del agua que corría en la ducha.

Hermione volvió a resoplar y se sentó en su cama. Lavender se estaba duchando lo que significaba que al menos tardaría una hora y media. Si quería ducharse antes de la cena tendría que ir al baño de los prefectos, por mucho que no le gustase la idea. No le gustaba ir ahí, era demasiado presuntuoso y pomposo para ella.

La chica refunfuño algo ininteligible y salió de su cuarto.

La luz del atardecer se filtraba por las vidrieras del cuarto de baño, haciendo que las mezclas de colores rojizos, azules y verde se reflejan en las columnas que se alzaban hasta el techo.

Grifos dorados, de los que salían líquidos de distinto color y textura a la vez que producían un suave sonido, como un tintineo, rodeaban la bañera central que era tan grande como una piscina.

Pero lo que le llamó la atención a Hermione no fue la belleza del lugar sino una sombra semioculta tras un armario donde había mullidas toallas blancas perfectamente dobladas.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos como si creyese que así iba a ver a través del mueble.

La castaña dio un respingo al oír sonido seco procedente del lugar a donde miraba, como si alguien o algo hubiese golpeado el armario. Hermione, con un moviendo reflejo palpó el bolsillo de su túnica, donde llevaba la varita, la cogió con fuerza y se acercó al armario al escuchar otro golpe. Caminó un par de pasos con la varita en alto, preparada para soltar un maleficio a la mínima que algo o alguien se moviera, pero lo que quiera que estuviera oculto, no se movió, ni mostró. Con cautela, Hermione avanzó hacia el armario, rodeándolo a una distancia prudencial para ver lo que ocultaba y sintió que el corazón se le paraba en seco cuando vislumbró una figura oscura apoyada en el mueble.

- ¿Malfoy? – musitó Hermione con la voz temblorosa.

Hermione se quedó paralizada al presenciar la imagen que Malfoy ofrecía: tenía el pelo mojada (seguramente por el sudor) pegado a la cara, que ahora no era solo pálida sino casi translúcida, sus ojos, inyectados en sangre resaltaban mucho más, dando la horrible sensación de que dos trozos de hielo flotaban en un mar de sangre y lo labios eran una fina línea blanquecina, pero a pesar de su aspecto no perdía su mirada de arrogancia.

La mirada de Hermione iba desde el rostro de Malfoy hasta su brazo mientras miles de ideas empezaban a formarse en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres, sangre sucia? - la voz de Malfoy sonó ronca y entrecortada como si le costase horrores pronunciar las palabras.

Malfoy se intentó separar del armario bruscamente para que no siguiera mirándolo, pero en cuanto se despegó del mueble, sintió que un fuerte dolor le atravesara, haciéndole doblarse en dos, apoyó la mano en el mueble para no caerse.

- ¿Malfoy? – su voz fue apenas un susurro asustado.

- ¡Lárgate, estúpida! – espectó en un siseo.

- ¿Estás…estás herido?

Malfoy arrugó los labios al sentir de nuevo el dolor punzante y se dejó caer por el armario hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo. Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí parada como una idiota, ver a Malfoy, que normalmente iba por ahí erguido y orgulloso, reducido a niño tembloroso y dolorido le había dejado totalmente paralizada. Asustada se arrodilló junto a él y le miró con precaución.

- Tienes que ir a la enfermería.

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada seca y volvió a agachar la cabeza.

- Madame Pomfrey tiene que verte – insistió Hermione.

- Madame Pomfrey no puede arreglar esto- dijo Malfoy sujetándose con fuerza el brazo izquierdo.

Un "¡click!" sonó en la cabeza de Hermione y se reprendió a si misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes. La castaña se levantó bruscamente y dio dos pasos hacia atrás sujetando la varita con dedos temblorosos.

Como si Malfoy le hubiese leído el pensamiento se levantó lentamente aguantando el dolor y fijó su fría mirada en la asustada Hermione.

- Será muy divertido cuando por fin podamos iniciar la limpieza de la sangre – Hermione palideció – Te pondré la primera en mi lista."

* * *

**Ok, el principio era importante para mi, tenía la necesidad de darle un adiós a Fleur, aunque todavía no sabemos que pasó, en el siguiente capitulo se revelará algo sobre eso.  
Lo demás ha sido todo pasado, como prometí, como seguro que os habéis dado cuenta es más fácil para mí escribir sobre ellos en la época de Hogwarts, porque es lo que más leo y escribo y tengo más práctica que con lo que estoy haciendo. Me resulta extremadamente difícil escribir sobre ellos un tiempo después de esa época, para mí es todo un reto y os pido paciencia, espero mejorar pronto.  
No lo he dicho claramente pero seguro que os habréis dado cuenta que es lo que ha pasado al final, sé que da la sensación de que va muy rápido, pero ya sabéis lo que dicen, no todo es lo que parece.**

Cada vez que NO dejas un post un autor muere (no me mires así, es verdad), si no quieres ser el culpable de eso, déjale un post a la autora aunque solo sea para decirle buenos días, solo te ocupará un par de segundos.

Besos.


	5. Por ellos

**5. POR ELLOS**

"Hermione se sorprendió así misma cuando se dio cuenta que en lo primero que se fijó cuando atravesó la puerta del gran comedor fue en la mesa de Slytherin. Sus ojos recorrieron disimuladamente la mesa de las serpientes, sin saber que era lo que buscaba exactamente.

La mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban sentados y habían empezado a cenar. Se sentó junto a Neville, que murmuraba algo mientras metía a su sapo Trevor en el bolsillo de su túnica, y enfrente estaban sentados Harry y Ron.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que al intentar servirse sopa se le derramó todo el contenido del cucharón por la mesa.

-Hermione ¿Estás bien? – pronunció Harry mirándola con preocupación. El moreno esperó su respuesta, pero Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada intentando limpiar con la servilleta la mesa – Hermione…Hermione… ¡Hermione!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué decías? No te estaba escuchando…

- Te decía que si estabas bien…Tienes una cara horrible – Dijo Ron con la boca llena. Hermione le lanzó una mirada fulminante. ¿Siempre sería así de insensible? Había mejores formas de decir que no tenía buen aspecto, pero no, él tenía que dejar bien claro que estaba horrible.

- Estoy perfectamente - y dio la conversación por zanjada llevándose a la boca el tenedor con comida.

No había visto lo que Malfoy ocultaba bajo la manga de la camisa, pero estaba segura de lo que era. Sabía que el rubio no le había mentido. Algo en el tono de su voz le hizo saber que esa amenaza había ido muy en serio.

A pesar de saber que era lo que estaba pasando, se negaba a creerlo y se repetía lo que le solía decir a Harry cuando insistía en la idea de que Malfoy era un mortífago.

Draco Malfoy era solo un adolescente de dieciséis años que no había terminado sus estudios mágicos. Si era cierto que era un mortífago había sido un paso bastante arriesgado para el señor Oscuro, si bien le convenía tener a alguien dentro del castillo, aunque ya lo había hecho antes con magos más preparados que Malfoy: Quirrel, Barty Crouh Jr haciéndose pasar por Ojoloco…, y Hermione todavía no estaba segura de a que bando pertenecía Snape. ¿Por qué motivo le convenía tener a un mortífago novato en Hogwarts?

Hermione agitó la cabeza para apartar esas ideas de su mente y estiró el brazo para alcanzar la jarra de zumo de calabaza. En el momento en el que alzó la jarra las puertas del comedor se abrieron y por ellas entró Malfoy, erguido y con porte orgulloso. La castaña intentó apartar la vista de él, pero la gélida mira del rubio le hizo sentir un escalofrío de arriba a bajo que la hizo olvidarse que mantenía el peso de la jarra llena de líquido en el aire, se le resbaló y todo el líquido anaranjado se derramó sobre la mesa…

Sus amigos la miraron extrañados por su comportamiento.

La castaña siguió con la mirada a Malfoy, este se tomó su tiempo para llegar a su lugar, regodeándose entre las risitas y murmullos femeninos que se habían producido con su aparición.

Se sentó junto a Pansy y por un momento borró su sonrisa de socarronería para mirarla seriamente y murmurarle algo, ella asintió y le dijo algo también en murmullos.

¿Qué le habría dicho? Tal vez que había sentido como Voldemort le había llamado a través de la marca tenebrosa, eso significaría que Pansy sabía algo, a lo mejor también ella era una de ellos. Malfoy sintió la mirada de Hermione y la miró directamente a los ojos, sin vacilar, sin buscar a la persona que lo estaba mirando, como si supiese que entre los cientos de alumnos era ella quien lo miraba.

La forma en la que la miró, sin pestañear, sin apartar ni un milímetro sus ojos glaciales, sin hacer ningún gesto con la cara hizo que Hermione se asustara realmente.

Ron había empezado a engullir la comida de nuevo sin prestarle atención a algo más que a su plato y la mirada de Harry se había perdido en la otra punta de la mesa de Gryffindor, exactamente donde una chica pelirroja hablaba animadamente con otra chica.

Sólo Neville se había percatado del ligero temblor y la mirada asustada de Hermione. El chico siguió la mirada de la castaña y vio a Malfoy observándola fijamente. La primera impresión que le dio al verlo fue que miraba a Hermione como quien mira una mesa o una silla, sin interés, como si no hubiese nada mejor que hacer, pero después se dio cuenta de que su mirada escondía algo más, algo que Neville no supo identificar, se fijó en que apretaba con fuerza las manos en puños tan fuerte que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos y mantenía la mandíbula en tensión, como si apretara los dientes.

Neville miró de reojo a Hermione, sentada y encogida sobre si misma, parecía que quería hacerse más pequeña y desaparecer por debajo de la mesa para que Malfoy dejara de mirarla.

- Hermione ¿Malfoy te ha hecho algo?

-¡NO! - todas las miradas de los que estaban cerca de ella se giraron para mirarla – Qui…quiero decir…que… ¿Por qué dices eso?

Neville se encogió de hombros y se avergonzó por su pregunta tan descortés.

Hermione volvió a mirar hacia la mesa de las serpientes pero Malfoy ya no la miraba, si no que le decía algo a Goyle, por la cara que tenía este, seguramente le estaba regañando por algo que había hecho.

La castaña se levantó nerviosamente de la mesa recogiendo sus cosas con toda la intención de irse de ahí. Aunque Malfoy ya no la mirase aún sentía el peso de su mirada en el cuerpo y un frío que le corroía se había instalado en su pecho, como cuando un detentor estaba cerca.

-¡Eh! ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó Ron con un enorme muslo de pollo en la mano.

Hermione murmuró un "A la biblioteca" y salió torpemente del gran comedor, tropezándose con sus propios pies y chocándose con algún que otro alumno que andaba entre los pasillos que habían entre las cuatro mesas.

Ron se llevó a la boca la carne y siguió comiendo tranquilamente, sin enterarse de nada de lo que había sucedido"

Hermione cerró la puerta de su casa y cerró el pestillo dándole tres vueltas, sabía que si alguien decía entrar en su casa para atacarla, el pestillo muggle no le protegería mucho pero aún así lo hizo.

Ron, que había entrado antes que ella, la esperaba sentado en el salón, sentado en el sofá de tela verde con flores naranjas enormes estampadas. Hermione se dejó caer junto a él y suspiró profundamente.

En los últimos años la muerte de las personas conocidas estaban a la orden del día, cada mañana se despertaba con un sabor amargo en la boca, sabiendo que algún nombre en las lista de fallecidos del periódico le resultaría familiar.

La muerte de Fleur apenas había ocupado un par de líneas, donde se decía de quién era hija, con quien había estado casada y los hijos que había tenido, nada más, ni una solo mención a que había sido asesinada delante de su familia, cerca de su casa.

El día de lo ocurrido, Bill entre sollozos había contado que habían decido dar un paseo por los alrededores de la madriguera en vez de aparecerse como era habitual. Fleur y Bill querían que sus hijos conocieran el lugar que tantas alegrías había dado a esa familia.

Los dos iban confiados, no sospecharon que podría haber alguien acechando por allí porque todo el mundo sabía que la familia de Harry Potter no estaría desprotegida, pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que por esa zona la protección apenas llegaba, por eso caminaban con las manos dadas y las varitas guardadas, observando como los tres niños jugaban delante de ellos.

Varias sombras oscuras con máscaras de plata emergieron de pronto de tras los árboles del bosque y sin vacilar atacaron a lo que tenían más cerca: los niños.

En un primer momento, solo Fleur se dio cuenta y reaccionó corriendo hacia sus hijos, poniéndose delante, un primer momento que no atinó a cogerlos y desaparecerse, un primer momento que no atinó a coger la varita, un primer momento que le costó la vida.

Cuando Bill llegó a su lado y se apareció en la madriguera con ellos ya era demasiado tarde y no había nada que pudiese hacerse.

Fleur había dado la vida por sus hijos, había corrido hasta ellos sin dudar un segundo y se había puesto entre ellos y los hechizos que los mortífagos habían empezado a lanzar.

Hermione no hizo nada cuando notó que las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Las lágrimas le escocían y le quemaban la piel. Esa tarde había vuelto a sentir el dolor que había sentido cuando sus padres murieron. Fleur se había ido en el terror de la guerra, no volvería a ver caras felices en las tiendas y no volvería a tomar helado en la calle.

El cuerpo de la castaña se convulsionaba violentamente, lloraba sin siquiera poder controlarse y emitía gemidos graves.

Ron abrió y cerró la boca sin atreverse a decir nada. Hermione escondió el rostro tras sus manos, como si así se escondiese de todo, como si no existiese nada a su alrededor.

Ron no sabía decir palabras tranquilizadoras cuando algo iba mal, quería consolarla pero sabía que dijese lo que dijese sería una estupidez así que apartó las manos de Hermione de su cara y la tomó entre sus manos. Besó cada lágrima que Hermione derramaba. Quería borrar todo su sufrimiento.

Hermione pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello del pelirrojo, haciendo que los pechos de ambos se juntasen, notaban los latidos del otros como si fuera propio, cada corriente de sangre era como si se la ofreciesen al otro.

Hermione notó los labios húmedos de Ron sobre los suyos, salados, como si los dos llorasen.

La lengua de Ron buscó la de ella, solo ofrecía, no pedía nada, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí y que no se iría nunca de su lado.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y algo húmedos.

Veía a Ron en su mente, guiñándole ojo y sonriendo, con el pelo rojo revuelto y la cara repleta de pecas. Él había sido su elección hacía muchos años, en el fondo siempre supo que siempre sería él, que había cosas imposibles y que jamás irían mucho más allá. Siempre estuvo segura que acabaría con él, que él siempre la haría sonreír y que nunca le haría daño.

La imagen de Ron se veía ahora diferente, las pecas habían desaparecido, sus rasgos se habían vueltos angulosos y sus ojos azules se habían aclarado. Antes de que su pelo también cambiara abrió los ojos y la verdadera imagen de Ron la miraba algo confuso.

Hermione le sonrió débilmente para que se tranquilizara.

- Será mejor que me vaya – murmuró Ron levantándose del sofá – mañana tenemos una misión importante.

La castaña le agarró de la mano y le hizo sentarse de nuevo.

- Quédate conmigo.

* * *

**Es horrible y vomitable, pero esto es lo que sale cuando lo haces con presión- no quieror mirar a nadie- así que ni siquiera lo comento.**

**Cada vez que NO dejas un review un ser adorable y achuchable muere (lo de los autores era exagerado) si no quieres ser culpable de eso déjamen un review aunque solo sea para decir hola, solo te llevará unos segundos.**


	6. Veneno

******Si ya sabía yo que ayer iba a hacer de todo menos estudiar, me pasé toda la tarde escribiendo. Al final me he visto obligada a cortar el capitulo porque se me estaba quedando muy largo.**

**Que disfruteis ;D**

* * *

**6. VENENO**

Lo primero que sintió Hermione cuando se apareció frente a los almacenes abandonados "_Purge y Dowse, S.A._", falsa apariencia del hospital de enfermedades y heridas mágicas, San Mungo, fue el frío azotándole en la cara sin piedad.

La sensación que tuvo fue como si se hubiese tirado de golpe a unas aguas heladas sin previo aviso. El frío se pegaba a la piel, la quemaba y la rasgaba, un frío poco habitual para Agosto.

El frío llegó hasta los pulmones de Hermione, dañando todo lo que encontró a su paso. Era como si hubiese respirado diminutos trozos de cristal que se clavaban como cuchillas en la garganta y finalmente en los pulmones.

Una angustiosa sensación de terror se instaló en el pecho de la castaña, sintiendo que solo había miedo y horror en el mundo y que la alegría había desaparecido para siempre.

Un suave "¡crack!" a sus espaldas alertó a Hermione de que no estaba sola.

Ron se acercó hasta ponerse a su lado, rozando con su hombro el brazo de ella.

- Dementores…están por todas partes – susurró el pelirrojo.

No era ningún secreto que hacía tiempo que los guardianes de Azkaban se habían pasado al bando del señor Oscuro, lo que había causado que, tras muchas huidas de mortífagos, la prisión mágica cerrase hasta que encontraron nuevos guardianes, Aurores.

Los dementores se encontraban allí donde habían mortífagos. Estos seres les eran bastante útiles ya que absorbían la felicidad de los opositores, pero también les arrebataban lo más importante para poder enfrentarse a ellos: la esperanza.

Ron alzó la mano sujetando la varita con fuerza y dio un paso adelante con seguridad.

- Expect…

- ¡No! – Exclamó Hermione apartando de una manotazo la manos de Ron – Si hay dementores sólo puede significar que los mortífagos están cerca, si los ahuyentas sabrán que estamos aquí.

Ron la miró con algo de fastidio refunfuñando algo incomprensible pero finalmente guardó la varita mágica en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

- ¡Ten la varita siempre en la mano! – La cabeza de Harry apareció de la nada, flotando en la oscuridad de la noche.

Hermione emitió un gritito y dio un paso hacía atrás. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a ver a Harry en esa situación, en los tiempos que corrían hasta esas pequeñas cosas la alteraban.

Harry se deshizo de la capa de invisibilidad, la dobló y se la colgó en el brazo.

- Vamos – murmuró Harry mirando con precaución ambos lados de la calle - Aquí no estamos seguros.

Ni siquiera les propuso esconderse bajo la capa, hacía tiempo que habían dejado de caber bajo ella. Ni siquiera cubría totalmente a una persona adulta como Harry.

Harry los guió por la oscura calle hasta un callejón mal iluminado por una farola que parpadeaba dando la sensación de que se iba a apagar totalmente.

El trío encabezado por el moreno, se adentró en el callejón. Hermione no se sorprendió al ver escondidos tras un contenedor y varios cubos de basura a varios miembros de la orden, entre ellos exalumnos de Hogwarts, de la época en la que estuvo ella, como Colin Creevey y las hermanas Patil, pero también antiguos miembros como Thonks, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle y Emmeline Vance.

Hermione y Ron los saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza y todos respondieron de igual manera, excepto Colin, que les devolvió el saludo de forma efusiva.

- ¡Que bien que hayas vuelto, Hermione! – Exclamó agitando los brazos con fuerza - ¡Verás cuando se lo cuente a Dennis!

- Calla, muchacho – murmuró estrictamente Diggle - Harás que descubran nuestra posición.

Colin agachó la cabeza algo avergonzado, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se apoyó en la pared.

- No lo tomes con el chaval – susurró Thonks restándole importancia.

- Pero eso ha sido una imprudenc…

-Bien – Se hizo oír Harry entre las voces de Thonks y Diggle – Ya sabéis porque estamos aquí.

Colin le dirigió una mirada a Harry de agradecimiento al hacer que dejaran de hablar de él.

-Hace unas semanas – continuó el moreno – recibimos un aviso del miembro de la orden que está dentro de los mortífagos…

- Para, para – interrumpió Hermione confundida - ¿Tenemos un topo entre los mortífagos?

- Bueno…- Comenzó Padma Patil – En el tiempo que has estado fuera de la orden han pasado cosas importantes.

Hermione se había ido de la orden del fénix hacía unos meses por la creciente sensación del peligro que amenazaba a los suyos. Sabía que al ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y ser miembro de la orden, no solo ella estaba en el punto de mira sino también su familia, pero ella había escogido eso hacía mucho tiempo y había aceptado todos los peligros que podría correr. Su familia no había elegido aquello, era inocente y no tenía nada que ver con la guerra.

Pero todo había salido mal, al poco de dejar de tener contacto con la orden, había sido atacada en numerosas ocasiones y sus padres habían sido asesinados.

Por eso había vuelto, porque fuera del mundo mágico ya no le quedaba nada. Había prácticamente obligado al resto de su familia a irse a vivir a Grecia. El terror del Voldemort llegaba a todas partes del mundo, pero allí estaban más seguros que en Londres.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en esa persona? – Preguntó Hermione de repente - ¿Quién es?

- Esta persona llevaba tiempo contactando con nosotros para darnos información – comenzó Hestia Jones – Y hasta ahora todo nos ha servido de ayuda.

- Pero aún así…- murmuró Hermione insegura - ¿Quién es el topo? – volvió a preguntar.

- Dumbledore tiene su confianza… – Dijo Parvaty sin hacer caso a la última pregunta de Hermione.

De repente, la castaña se dio cuenta de que todos evitaban su mirada y que mantenían los labios apretados.

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó alterada – Ron ¿Quién es?

Los labios de Ron temblaron ligeramente y miró a Harry como preguntándole que debía hacer.

- ¡¿Qué pasa? – Gritó Hermione histérica - ¡¿Quién demonios es?

- Parkinson.

Todos la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, como si temieran que se iba a poner a gritar de repente. Ron miraba hacia otro lado, incómodo.

- ¿Parkinson?- preguntó tranquilamente, como el mar antes de llegue la tormenta – Sabéis tan bien como yo que es una traidora.

- No es ningún secreto lo que pasó hace años, muchacha, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto – murmuró Emmeline.

- Pero ella es…

- Shhh, mirad –Susurró Thonks mirando por encima de los cubos de basura.

Todos guardaron silencio y se asomaron para ver lo que indicaba Thonks. Unas diez figuras ataviadas con túnicas negras se habían parado frente al escaparate de los almacenes, la falsa apariencia del hospital. Esperaron una explosión o algo parecido pero nada ocurrió, la puerta oculta apareció y los mortífagos entraron tranquilamente.

Se miraron entre si sin entender nada, era bastante inusual que los mortífagos entraran así a algún lugar, sin usar la violencia.

A la señal de Harry, salieron de su escondite y se acercaron hacia dónde antes habían estado los mortífagos.

En el sucio y deprimente escaparate había pegado un cartel que rezaba "cerrado por reformas" y varios maniquíes colocados al azar con ropa de por lo menos hacía más de veinte años y con pelucas mal colocadas.

- Déjanos entrar – Exclamó Ron.

- Hay que decirle el motivo de la visita al maniquí del traje verde – murmuró Parvaty mirando a Ron como si fuera tonto.

- El motivo de nuestra visita es salvar el maldito hospital – dijo Ron malhumorado.

El maniquí del traje verde se movió, dejando que los visitantes pudieran atravesar el cristal. Todos sujetaron las varitas en alto y cruzaron el umbral uno a uno, preparándose para lo que pudieran encontrar dentro.

El interior, radicalmente opuesto al exterior, estaba completamente vacío. Las sillas de madera estaban volcadas en el suelo. En la mesa de recepción había varios papeles revueltos y tinta derramada y el lienzo del cuadro que estaba colgado tras el mostrador había sido rasgado.

No se oía absolutamente nada, ni gritos, ni el sonido de algo derramándose por el impacto de un hechizo. Ni siquiera se escuchaban pisadas.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Como para responder a la pregunta, un gran ruido de una explosión cerca de allí, seguramente en la primera planta, retumbó en todo el hospital.

Al ruido de la explosión le siguieron gritos, llantos y más explosiones.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, todos los miembros de la orden echaron a correr hacia los ascensores y las escaleras.

Hermione subía atropelladamente las escaleras tras Ron y Diggle. El sonido de la batalla se escuchaba cada vez más cercano. Los gritos de los enfermos indefensos se metían en la cabeza como si fuese a base de martillazos.

Atacar el hospital era algo horrible y ruin. La mayoría de la gente ingresada allí estaba a causa de la guerra. No habían empezado a recuperarse cuando los mortífagos aparecían allí, como si fuesen a rematarlos.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de que Ron había parado de repente y se chocó contra su espalda. Asustada, se apartó rápidamente y miró por encima de su hombro. Dolohov, estaba parado enfrente de ellos, con la varita en alto dispuesto a atacar.

Hermione ahogó un grito al recordar que fue él quién la hirió gravemente en la batalla del ministerio cuando iba al colegio y dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente.

Si Ron no hubiese estado ahí para lanzarle un _petrificus,_ se habría quedado paralizada y Dolohov la habría atacado sin contemplaciones.

Con Dolohov pretificado, Hermione se dio cuenta del horror que había allí: Unos niños corrían desesperados por el pasillo, tratando de encontrar algún lugar para refugiarse y un hombre joven, con el pelo rubio ceniza vestido con la bata verde de sanador estaba tirado en el suelo en una extraña posición, un hilillo de sangre le salía de la boca y tenía los ojos abiertos, muerto, estaba muerto.

La pared del fondo estaba completamente derruida, dejando ver lo que sucedía al otro lado, aunque con dificultad ya que el polvo que había producido el derrumbe dificultaba un poco la visión.

Antes de que la mente de Hermione pudiera procesar todo aquello, Diggle salió a la carrera, expandió un escudo mágico alrededor de los niños y se metió con ellos por una puerta en la que había un letrero que ponía "escaleras de seguridad".

Ron también salió de la semi seguridad de las escaleras al ver a dos mortífagos enmascarados acercándose peligrosamente lanzando hechizos y maleficios hacia todos lados.

A la castaña ni siquiera le dio tiempo a abrir la boca para pronunciar un hechizo para protegerse cuando un _depulso _lanzado por uno de los mortífagos le dio de lleno en el pecho y salió disparada hacía atrás, cayendo bruscamente al suelo. Escuchó un crujido que venía de su mano izquierda y estuvo completamente segura de que se la había roto. Giró la cabeza y vio que había caído junto al sanador muerto. Agitó la cabeza y se levantó ayudándose con la mano sana.

- ¡_Desmaius!_ – gritó Hermione antes de que el mortífagos la atacara de nuevo.

Miró a Ron, que había conseguido petrificar al otro mortífago. Se miraron para asegurarse de que estaban bien y siguieron adelante. Al doblar la esquina del pasillo, pudieron ver a una mujer en el suelo con el pijama del hospital. A sus pies había otra mujer, con el uniforme de sanadora muerta también. Cerca de ellas había un grupo de mortífagos luchando con miembros de la orden y sanadores, lanzándose hechizos sin parar.

Los miembros de la orden se habían dispersado y se habían unido, como ellos, a la batalla. Emmeline Vance luchaba junto a Padma Patil, se estaban encargando de tres mortífagos, dos de ellos sin máscara, uno de ellos era Goyle.

Colin salió del ascensor, tenía un corte en la ceja y la pierna le sangraba considerablemente, nada más llegar un mortífago le lanzó _cunfundus_ que el rechazó con un _impedimenta_ para después lanzarle un _incarcerus_, haciendo que de su varita surgieran cuerdas que ataron al mortífago.

Un hombre mayor y una niña con el pijama del hospital intentaban escabullirse por el ascensor, pero un mortífago robusto lanzó un hechizo que rozó al hombre. Ron salió corriendo imprudentemente hacía el mortífago y le dio una patada al estilo muggle en la espinilla haciendo que se doblase en dos de dolor. El hombre y la niña lograron montarse en el ascensor antes de que un hechizo de otro mortífago los alcanzase.

Ron se giró, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando un mortífago le lanzó un rayo de luz rojo y le dio en pleno pecho, haciendo que se saliera volando por los aires hasta estamparse contra la pared.

- ¡Ron! – Hermione sintió que algo en su pecho se retorcía, pero no le dio tiempo a mirar cual era el estado de Ron. Un mortífago con la máscara rota apareció detrás de ella y la sujetó por el cuello, levantándole unos centímetros del suelo a la vez que la varita se le caía al suelo.

- Vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí - Pronunció una voz grave que reconoció en el momento – La sangre sucia más valiosa…

- Zabini…- Logró pronunciar Hermione sin poder respirar apenas. Agarró con ambas manos las manos del chico intentando que aflojara los dedos en torno a su garganta.

-Sin duda matarte me proporcionará bastantes puntos positivos – Zabini apuntó con su varita a Hermione y rió gravemente.

La castaña cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la punta de la varita del chico en la frente. Zabini abrió la boca, seguramente para pronunciar las palabras que acabarían con ella, y notó su aliento cálido rozar su mejilla.

Hermione sintió ganas de vomitar al recordarle aquello que creyó haber olvidado.

Escuchó un grito lejano y de repente Zabini aflojó la mano que mantenía en su garganta y calló inconciente al suelo.

La castaña se secó las lágrimas que no sabía cuando había derramado, se agachó rápidamente para recoger su varita y se giró para ver quién le había echo eso a Zabini.

Una figura menuda, seguramente una mujer, con una túnica negra y una máscara de plata la miraba impasiblemente. Hermione estaba segura que había sido ella quien la había ayudado pero era…imposible ¿Un mortífago atacando a otro para ayudar a una sangre sucia?

Antes de poder pensarlo mucho, una nueva explosión expulsó a Hermione hacía dónde esta el mortífago que la había ayudado. Una densa capa de polvo cubría el lugar cegando a Hermione. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y el polvo se disipó un poco logró ver que la pared se había derrumbado, taponando el paso hacia dónde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla.

Logró ponerse en pie, sacudiéndose los escombros que le habían caído encima y se sujetó la mano rota con la otra. Buscó con la mirada al mortífago, estaba apoyada en la pared y respiraba trabajosamente, la capucha se le había resbalado y la máscara se le había caído. Tenía la cabeza agachada y el pelo negro hacía que Hermione no pudiera verle el rostro.

La castaña se acercó con precaución a la mortífaga, que parecía herida. No fue algo muy inteligente, ya que podría arrepentirse de haberla salvado y decidiera acabar con ella. La mortífaga levantó la cabeza y se sacudió el pelo hacía atrás, dejando a la vista un rostro bastante bello, redondo y pálido, tenía unos enormes ojos azules y los labios rosados carnosos. La enorme cantidad de sangre que le caía por la cara desde la cabeza no rompía la armonía de la cara, pero le daba un aspecto extraño y a la vez terrorífico.

La mortífaga dobló los labios, intentando que fuera una sonrisa. Hermione, sorprendida, dio un paso hacía atrás.

A pesar de ser mortífaga, nunca se la había encontrado en ninguna batalla, cosa que agradecía profundamente. La última vez que la vio, en el último curso, sintió unas ganas inmensas de torturarla y arrancarle la piel. Nunca había pensado así de nadie pero aquella vez el dolor se mezcló con todo el veneno que había ido guardando durante mucho tiempo.

Ahora, Hermione sintió de nuevo el sabor del dolor y del veneno en su boca. El agradecimiento que había sentido antes hacía ella se había transformado en un odio muy peligroso.

Parkinson…

* * *

**Bueno, primero que nada deciros que no me echéis tomates, es la primera vez que escribo una batalla y me ha costado una barbaridad, si no preguntadle a Adara.  
Me ha encantado escribirlo, aparte de que escribir una batalla es un reto muy interesante para un escritor porque han aparecido personajes que me encantan y que tenía ya ganas de sacarlos, Colin, Thonks, los mortífagos pero sobre todo los antiguos miembros de la orden, que me encantan.  
Hemos visto como se preocupa Hermione por Ron y como le sigue afectando ver los horrores de la guerra, como cuando ve al sanador muerto. **

**Zabini *baila* es un personaje que me interesa mucho mucho y que lo vamos a ver mucho.  
Por otra parte de nuevo referencias al pasado ¿Qué le da a Hermione tanto miedo de Zabini? ¿Qué es lo que le ha hecho volverse tan "maligna" a Hermione cuando ha visto a Pansy?  
¡Pansy! Seguro que os habréis quedado extrañados cuando hemos descubierto que es una infriltada entre los mortífagos, por una vez no va a ser Snape, el tiene otro cometido pero shhh. Y lo más importante… ¿Qué pasó en el pasado con Pansy para que Hermione quiera arrancarle la piel?  
Si quieres descubrirlo sigue leyendo los siguientes capítulos. **

**Ya sabes que cada vez que NO dejas post un gatito (cambiable por cualquier otro animalito adorable) muere, así que si no quieres que eso pase déjame un comentario aunque solo sea para decir hola, solo te llevará unos segundos.**

**Besazos y achuchones.**


	7. RoRo

_**Sí, se que han pasado casi tres meses desde que subí el último capítulo por última pero...perooo…Vale, no tengo ninguna excusa perdonable, es que he tenido una temporada apática con el tema de escribir, no sé, no tenía ganas y cuando me obligaba a mi misma a escribir por que me sentía culpable, me salían cosas horribles y a decir verdad no estoy totalmente conforme con este capitulo, en realidad lo odio.**_

_**Para compensaros la ENORME tardanza os traigo un capitulo el doble de largo de lo normal, es un recuerdo del pasado en su totalidad y ya aparece bastante dramione, hasta lleva un escena subidita de tono, así que si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas de la puedes saltar, pero de todas formas es muuuuy suave.**_

_**Bueno soltado el rollo, espero que os guste.**_

* * *

**7. RO-RO**

"El suave murmullo del viento rozaba las copas de los árboles, meciéndolos en un vaivén que resulta bastante relajante.

Los últimos rayos del sol se reflejaban en la superficie del lago, haciéndolo parecer un espejo brillante.

Algunos alumnos aprovechaban el buen tiempo y las últimas horas del día para acabar las tareas al aire libre, otros simplemente charlaban o jugaban y algunas parejas permanecían en lugares alejados de miradas entrometidas.

Hermione resopló por enésima vez y miró de reojo a sus compañeras. Parvaty y Lavender habían decidido interrumpir su estudio alegando que de vez en cuando tenía que hacer "cosas de chicas"

No es que Hermione no fuera femenina, es solo que prefería estudiar a hacer esas cosas que sus compañeras decían, que básicamente se reducía a hablar de los últimos cotilleos y sobretodo de chicos.

A ella no le interesaba saber el motivo por el que Anne Mcflekins había cortado con Marc Hawnell o que a la golpeadora del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw iba detrás de su capitán y realmente el tema de los chicos le interesaba bastante poco, el único chico que le interesaba un poco se pasaba el día pegado a Lavender por la lengua.

-El nuevo guardián de Huppelpuff es bastante guapo- decía Parvaty con una sonrisita tonta dibujada en el rostro – tiene unos ojos preciosos…

- Ro-Ro sí que tiene unos ojos bonitos – exclamó Lavender interrumpiendo a Parvaty.

Hermione pasó con tanta fuerza la página del libro que sujetaba al oir aquello que por un momento temió haberla roto.

- ¿Pasa algo, Hermione? – pregunto Parvaty con voz preocupada.

Hermione la miró y se encogió de hombros.

- Pareces algo tensa…

- Eso es que necesitas una alegría para el cuerpo – dijo Lavender con la voz chillona y rompió a reír, seguida de Parvaty, que lo hizo con algo más de disimulo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la castaña extrañada al no entender el motivo de la risa de sus compañeras.

- Vamos…obviamente no has estado con nadie desde Krum…

-Bueno, en realidad Krum no cuenta – murmuró Lavender con un poco de rencor en su tono de voz – Pero lo que sí es seguro – continuó volviendo al tono alegre – es que necesitas a un chico.

- Tonterías – pronunció Hermione creyendo que zanjaba el tema.

- Nada de tonterías – replicó Lavender – Necesitas a alguien que te abrace, como a mí Ro-Ro, y alguien que te bese, como mi Ro-Ro…

- Lavender…

-…y alguien que te diga que te quiere…

Hermione cerró el libro de golpe y se puso de pie sintiendo que algo se removía en su interior.

- ¡Que pronto te alteras! ¿Ves como necesitas a alguien? – dijo Lavender con voz de entendida.

Eso fue lo último que necesitó Hermione para irse de allí murmurando un "Estaré en la biblioteca"

**OoOoOoO**

A esas horas casi todo el mundo había terminado de estudiar por lo que apenas había tres personas en la biblioteca. Un chico moreno y rechoncho que aparentaba ser de primero o segundo escribía atropelladamente en un largo pergamino y un chico y una chica estaban sentados en un rincón y mientras utilizaban una mano para pasar las hojas de su respectivo libro, con la otra mano acariciaban la del otro.

Hermione avanzó entre las mesas sujetando la bolsa de clase con fuerza sobre el hombro. Se sentó en una mesa que se encontraba en una esquina de modo que quedaba semioculta por una estantería. Dejó sus cosas en la mesa y fue a buscar un libro lo suficiente grueso como para apagar la voz chillona de Lavender diciendo "Ro-Ro" en su cabeza.

Cuando encontró el libro adecuado se sentó y lo abrió. Realmente no le veía sentido a los ideales de Lavender y Parvaty ¿Para ser una chica feliz y completa necesitaba un novio? Según ellas si estaba amargada era porque no tenía a nadie. Que estupidez, una chica podía tener una vida completamente normal sin tener que estar con alguien.

"Aritmancia: Nivel IV" era lo suficientemente grueso y complejo como para meterse lo suficiente en el tema y olvidarse durante un rato de lo que había pasado.

Cuando iba por la tercera página se dio cuenta de que no se había enterado de nada. Las estúpidas letras habían decidido flotar por la página para terminar emborronándose, pero no, no era eso, hasta que no notó que algunas lágrimas caían por su cara no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando "¡Pero seré tonta!" estaba llorando por una estúpida conversación superficial. Se intentó convencer de ello pero sabía que lo que le había molestado no había sido la conversación en general sino algo en particular. Normalmente ella ignoraba ese tipo de conversaciones cuando las chicas empezaban a decir ese tipo de cosas, pero esta vez algo se retorció en su interior, haciendo que un muelle se instalara en su interior, encogiéndose y estirándose al completo cuando la imagen de Lavender "y su Ro-Ro" aparecía en su mente.

Frustrada y confundida por no saber el motivo exacto de su llanto, resopló y soltó alguna palabra no muy bien sonante pero las lágrimas seguían empeñadas en salir y rodar por sus mejillas.

Malfoy iba de camino a las mazmorras cuando vio a la sangre sucia dirigirse, seguramente, a la biblioteca, iba a gritarle algo pero cerró la boca al fijarse en su paso rápido y sus manos apretadas con fuerza en un puño.

No parecía de muy buen humor pero fue como si eso impidiera a Draco lanzarle alguna pulla. Pero eso no podía quedarse así por lo que decidió seguirla. Como suponía fue a la biblioteca y muy típico en ella buscó el sitio más apartado de la sala. Se quedó observándola desde una mesa que supuso que no entraría en su campo visual por lo que no le vería.

La sangre sucia pasaba los ojos rápidamente por las páginas, a veces paraba y volvía al principio de la página para leer lo mismo, como si no se hubiese enterado de nada y necesitara volver a repasarlo, pero ella no era de las que necesitaba una segunda leída. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada algo rígida y apretaba las cubiertas del libro con más fuerza de lo normal.

Tenía los labios rosados apretados en una mueca y las mejillas coloradas. Los ojos de Draco recorrieron el óvalo de su cara fijándose en que tenía algunas pecas sobre las mejillas y en la nariz chata y respingona…Un momento ¿Qué mierda hacia estudiando la cara de Granger? No ¿Qué mierda hacia estudiando la cara de Granger sin sentir repulsión alguna? Y mierda, ¿Granger, ya no era la sangre sucia?

Molesto, Draco saltó de la silla dispuesto a hacer lo que había ido a hacer: molestar a la sangre sucia. Se acercó a zancadas y se plantó delante de la mesa donde se encontraba la castaña, esperando a que levantase la cara y pusiese cara de fastidio, pero al parecer no se percató de su presencia, entonces el Slytherin se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos castaños e iban a parar en sus labios apretados.

Draco sintió un calambre en los brazos como si sintiese la necesidad de abrazarla para consolarla, para que no llorara más.

Para protegerla…

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

- ¿Por qué estás llorando? – Dijo, o mejor dicho, gruñó Draco, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho era demasiado tarde, eso había sonado a preocupación.

Entonces ella levantó la cabeza y cuando vio a Malfoy su boca apretada se entreabrió y sus ojos también en modo de sorpresa.

De repente un vergonzoso sollozo se escapó de la boca de Hermione, ante la atenta mirada de Malfoy, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio como daba un paso hacía delante alzando los brazos, pero supuso que se lo imaginó porque al segundo, Malfoy estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y con el semblante serio.

- Dime Granger…- murmuró despacio - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par sin creer lo que oía, era demasiado…raro para ser verdad. Parecía que lo decía con preocupación, como si realmente quisiera saber lo que le pasaba.

- Porque si yo todavía no he hecho nada... ¿Quién se me ha adelantado? – Dijo Draco recuperando su tono altivo.

La castaña parpadeó varias veces como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando. Cuando su mente le gritó que eso de que Malfoy se preocupara mínimamente por ella era una estupidez, que obviamente lo había hecho para eso, para que ella creyera que se había ablandado con ella para después fastidiarla. Muy típico en él, pero no era típico de ella creérselo, y aunque había dudado, una parte remotamente escondida y no confesable había querido creer que se había interesado por ella, pero aún así no lograba entender el por qué.

Pero no quería saberlo.

Así que sorbió la nariz con fuerza haciendo un vergonzoso ruidicito, recogió sus cosas y se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a irse ignorando a Malfoy. Ni si quiera lo miró, apretó el libro contra su pecho, se ajustó el tirante de la bolsa de clase, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la biblioteca. Le pareció extraño que Malfoy no hubiese hecho ningún comentario por su reacción, pero no tenía intención de darse la vuelta para saber el motivo. Hoy no estaba para que le recordaran una y otra vez la clase de escoria que era y que merecía que la eliminaran de este mundo.

Cuando empezó a pensar que todo se había acabado por ese día escuchó una voz que arrastraba las palabras, como con aburrimiento detrás de ella.

- Weasel.

Hermione paró en secó como si se le hubiesen pegado los pies al suelo pero no se giró para enfrentar a Malfoy. Cuando uno pensaba que las cosas no podían ir peor…

Al parecer al rubio no le había sentado muy bien que le hubiese dejado plantado en la biblioteca cuando claramente tenía todas las intenciones de seguir fastidiándola un rato más, pero lo que no tenía claro es la mención a Ron.

- Es por esa con la que va siempre ¿No es así? – siguió él mientras sonreía por haber conseguido que, al menos, se parara.

- ¿Qué dices? – exclamó sobresaltada mientras se giraba para enfrentar a Malfoy – Él no tiene nada…

- La chica está bastante bien, aunque siempre he pensado que le falta algo de cerebro – siguió Malfoy ignorando por completo a Hermione, y apoyó un dedo sobre la barbilla, como si estuviese pensando en algo - Pero que importa eso ¿no?...

- Mira, Malfoy…

-…¿Cómo ha podido hacerte esto? – siguió él con tono burlón - ¿Cómo ha podido irse con ella? Ella se lo lleva todo y tú nada, tú que has estado seis años detrás de él cayéndosete la baba…

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez, Malfoy! – gritó ella sin fijarse en que la cara burlona de el rubio había cambiado ligeramente - ¡Y tú que sabrás!

Draco permaneció inmóvil por una fracción de segundo, con los ojos muy abiertos y con las manos apretadas. Sólo había visto una vez a la sangre sucia así de furiosa, con la mandíbula apretada y el entrecejo fruncido, y recibió una bofetada cuando sucedió la anterior vez.

- Eres muy transparente – murmuró Malfoy seriamente – Se te nota a leguas que te mueres por Weasel y que te come la idea de que Brown esté todo el día pegada a él.

La boca de Hermione se hubiese desencajado de su lugar si no la hubiese apretado con fuerza ¿Transparente? ¿Qué Ron que? ¡Ella no era transparente!...¿No?

- Imaginé que tú –recalcó esa última palabra – siendo tan sabelotodo buscarías a alguien capaz de juntar mas de dos palabras con coherencia.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró al no encontrar nada que decir ¿A qué había venido eso? ¿Era su imaginación o Malfoy le estaba diciendo que se buscase a otro?

- Ron no es idiota…- empezó ella.

- Eso lo has dicho tú.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, molesta, pero no furiosa como antes.

- Pero entre tú y yo – murmuró Malfoy bajando la voz y volviendo a poner una mueca burlona – Yo también pienso que es idiota.

- Yo no…Ron es muy listo – replicó ella – es solo que le cuesta expresarse de correctamente – dijo eso pensando que sonaría bien, pero sonó horrible.

- Lo que yo decía…

- Ya vale, Malfoy – dijo Hermione resoplando - No voy a permitir que lo sigas insultando, Ron es mi…amigo.

- Búscate a otro, será por alumnos.

- Cualquiera diría que me estás lanzando indirectas – Hermione se cruzó de brazos – Malfoy – hasta que no terminó la frase no se dio cuenta de lo que había soltado.

La mueca de burla de Malfoy desapareció, bajó la ceja que mantenía alzada y sacó las manos de los bolsillos.

La castaña no pudo evitar mirar hacia ambos lados del pasillo buscando una posible huída rápida.

Malfoy sonrió de nuevo, pero de un forma diferente, sin burla pero con la comisura torcida hacía arriba, y dio unos pasos hacia delante.

Hermione, instintivamente, dio otros dos pasos hacia atrás y apretó el libro que llevaba contra su pecho, como si de un escudo se tratase.

El Slytherin dio otros dos pasos hacia ella, con la sonrisa más amplia, Hermione también dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Y de nuevo ambos repitieron la acción, pero Hermione chocó contra la pare, quedando así cortada su huída. La gris mirada de Malfoy recordaba a la de un gato que a arrinconado a su presa y está a punto de saltar sobre ella.

Hermione estaba segura que le lanzaría algún maleficio por su comentario, pero en lugar de eso, Malfoy avanzó un poco más, hasta chocar con el cuerpo de la chica, quedando sus rodillas apretando sus muslos y su barbilla quedaba a la altura de su frente.

La castaña parpadeó muchas veces seguidas, confundida ¿Para qué clase de maleficio necesita uno acercarse tanto?

De repente, Malfoy alzó una de sus manos, pero en lugar de coger su varita la posó en uno de los brazos de Hermione y bajándolo hasta su costado.

Ella dio un respingo al notar el contacto físico que no era precisamente involuntario. De nuevo, agarró su otro brazo para colocarlo al lado de su cuerpo, haciendo que el libro que sujetaba cayera al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Al no tener ningún tipo de barrera, permitió que Malfoy pudiera encajar su cuerpo con el de ella.

Nerviosa, Hermione se removió intentando salir _de debajo _de Malfoy, pero en el momento en que lo hizo, Malfoy metió una de sus piernas entra las de Hermione, apretándose aun mas contra ella. Inclinó la cabeza para acercar su cara a la suya, entreabrió los labios y sin rozarla, bajó desde su ceja hasta su cuello.

La reacción a la cercanía de Malfoy fue pegarse más a la pared, pero cuando notó su respiración, su aliento en su rostro fue como si le acabaran de inyectar droga directamente en vena. Todo eso y su pierna entre las suyas, hizo que la rigidez de su cuerpo despareciera, convirtiéndose en calor que nacía en sus mejillas y se dirigía hacía todas las partes de su cuerpo, como si se estuviese derritiendo.

Cuando empezaba a reaccionar, y a pensar quien era el que tenía encima, la respiración de Malfoy recorrió su cuello, haciendo que sus ojos se cerrasen en respuesta al placer, no había contacto físico en esa zona pero tan solo la respiración, estaba haciendo que se olvidase de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

_Y con quien estaba pasando._

El aliento de Malfoy ascendió hasta su oído, Hermione no lo veía pero pudo notar como sonreía.

- Nunca, jamás, vuelvas ha insinuar que yo podría estar mínimamente atraído por algo como tú – la gélidas de sus palabras se clavaron en la piel de Hermione, que abrió los ojos de golpe para chocarse con la mirada de Malfoy, tan fríos como sus palabras. No se había dado cuenta cuando se había separado de ella, pero tampoco se había dado cuenta de la forma en que le temblaban las manos.

Malfoy la miró por última vez, como quien mira a una cucaracha y se fue de allí sin decir nada, dejándola sola en el frío y oscuro pasillo del colegio."

* * *

**Bueno, si seguís vivas después de leerlo me gustaría que me lo dijerais en review , además si queréis mandarme una bomba vía post para vengaros por mi tardanza no me quejaré.**

**Muuuuuuuuuuchos besos (Sí, os hago la pelota para que no me odiés)**


	8. Dos pájaros de un tiro

**Bueno, pues ya he vuelto con el capi, sé que he tardado bastante, tenía planeado hacerlo antes, pero los exámenes me lo han impedido por completo, pero por fin se han terminado las clases *grita como una loca* y la cosa irá más ligera de ahora en adelante.**

** Ya tengo escrito un resumen de tooooda la historia, así que creo que a partir de ahora no habrán muchos parones por mi parte *jajajaja, sí, seguro* Antes tenía algunas dudas sobre que iba a pasar pero ya está completamente pensado, el final ya está decido (muajajaja) Pienso que serán unos veinte capítulos tal vez menos y según yo estará totalmente acabado antes de que acabe el verano *jajaja, sí, seguro***

**Antes de nada os dejo un resumen de los capítulos anteriores para refrescaros un poco la memoria.**

_Tras la muerte de sus padres a manos de los mortífagos, Hermione vuelve a formar parte de la orden del fénix y es reclutada para una nueva misión. Mientras pasa un período de depresión y culpa por el asesinato de sus padres recibe una invitación de Ron para pasar un tiempo en la madriguera junto a su familia. Lo que prometían ser unos días tranquilos y agradables con la familia Weasley se acaba truncando por el asesinato de Fleur, lo que eclipsa la felicidad de la futura paternidad de Harry y Ginny._

_Mientras, Hermione recuerda situaciones que vivió en Hogwarts, su desafortunado encuentro con Malfoy en la biblioteca donde tienen una pelea tonta por un libro, pero él acaba hiriéndola al sentirla demasiado cerca, y en el baño, donde lo encuentra dolorido sujetándose el brazo y empieza a sospechar de que sea un mortífago, él, al darse cuenta la amenaza para que no diga nada.. _

_Harry y Ron insisten en que Draco es un mortífago, cosa que Hermione niega repetidamente, pero después recuerda su encuentro y piensa que tal vez tenga la marca tenebrosa._

_Llega el momento de la misión, y varios miembros de la orden acuden a San Mungo, donde se desarrolla una batalla, mientras que Hermione tiene la suya propia al encontrarse con Zabinni y Parkinson, anteriormente descubre que es el topo de la orden y ambas quedan atrapadas en una habitación destruida, dejándose ver un visceral odio de Hermione hacia Parkinson por un hecho de pasado._

**Gracias por los reviews y bienvenidas a las nuevas, os adoro

* * *

**

**8. DOS PÁJAROS DE UN TIRO**

_La mortífaga dobló los labios, intentando que fuera una sonrisa. Hermione, sorprendida, dio un paso hacía atrás.  
A pesar de ser mortífaga, nunca se la había encontrado en ninguna batalla, cosa que agradecía profundamente. La última vez que la vio, en el último curso, sintió unas ganas inmensas de torturarla y arrancarle la piel. Nunca había pensado así de nadie pero aquella vez el dolor se mezcló con todo el veneno que había ido guardando durante mucho tiempo._

Ahora, Hermione sintió de nuevo el sabor del dolor y del veneno en su boca. El agradecimiento que había sentido antes hacía ella se había transformado en un odio muy peligroso.

- Parkinson…

La mortífaga la miró débilmente, como si le costase horrores alzar la mirada, y Hermione se fijó de nuevo en la sangre que le caía por la frente y le llegaba hasta la barbilla, debía de haberse dado un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza.

Aún eso no impidió que Pansy le dirigiera una sonrisa a Hermione, que estaba de pie a unos metros de ella, con los puños apretados sujetando la varita con fuerza, la mandíbula tensa y los ojos entrecerrados.

Sí, estaba segura de que la miraba como quien mira a un bicho insignificante al que se está apunto de aplastar con el zapato.

-Cuanto tiempo ¿No crees? – Pansy habló como quien le habla a un viejo amigo del colegio al que se encuentra después de un tiempo – una lástima que no hayamos celebrado ninguna fiesta de ex-alumnos – cerró los ojos como si hubiese recordado algo – Ah, claro, la guerra y todo eso.

Hermione seguía quieta, sin moverse, pero con cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso bajo su ropa, llena de polvo y sangre. Parkinson le hablaba tranquilamente, sin miedo a pesar de que a parte del golpe en la cabeza tendría algún que otro hueso roto y que su varita debía haber salido dispara y no la tenía cerca.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – Preguntó Hermione de golpe, sin apartar la mirada de Parkinson.

La mortífaga frunció el ceño, sin entender, mientras la castaña daba unos pasos y se arrodillaba frente a Parkinson.

- ¿Cómo es posible que puedas acercarte a la orden después de todo? – la voz de Hermione sonaba ronca y áspera, no había mucha luz y su vista se le había nublado a causa del golpe, cosa que agobió un poco a Pansy, y no lograba ver bien el rostro de Granger pero sabía que tenía los ojos húmedos.

Hermione alzó la mano que no tenía rota y la posó en la cabeza de la mortífaga y enredó los dedos en su fino cabello, manchándoselos de su sangre.

Pansy notó como tiraba de su cuero cabelludo con fuerza, cerró los ojos a causa del dolor y palpó con la mano el suelo, buscando su maldita varita.

- Sabes que no fue mi culpa, eligió su destino – la voz de Pansy se había endurecido y apartó la mano que Hermione tenía en su cabello de un manotazo – solo insistí en que se quedara con nosotros, al igual que tú intentases que se uniera a vosotros y aunque si yo hubiese tenido algo que ver realmente con aquello no tiene nada que ver con la orden.

Hermione se levantó de un salto y se alejó unos metros de la mortífaga, incapaz de mantener una expresión neutra. Si Parkinson no hubiese aparecido en aquel momento, tal vez y solo tal vez las cosas ahora serían distintas y él nunca…

Sabía que lo que decía la mortífaga era verdad, que aquello no influía en nada a que ella ayudara en la actualidad a la orden, pero aún así sabía que mentía, siempre había sido una asquerosa serpiente que solo le importaba estar en el lado vencedor para salvarse las espaldas, y teniendo en cuenta que el bando del señor oscuro se había alzado hacía ya muchos años y había prácticamente sometido al resto era estúpido que Parkinson les prestara ayuda, y más cuando su seguridad personal corría peligro.

No entendía como el resto de la gente no se daba cuenta, estaba ahí como espía de los mortífagos, para atacarlos desde dentro ¿Cómo era posible que ella fuese la única que se diera cuenta?

Tenía a Pansy a su merced, herida y sin varita, normalmente la retendría hasta que se la llevaran arrestada, pero teniendo en cuenta que todos creían que estaba de parte de la orden la dejarían escapar.

Una idea le cruzó la mente, como un rayo que cruza el cielo en una noche de tormenta, potente pero tan rápido que apenas lo ves claramente.

Ellos nunca mataban así por que así, Hermione mentiría si dijese que nunca había matado a un mortífago, pero solo había sido en el último momento y si no había habido otra salida, y nunca directamente, una vez, una pared se derribó encima de un mortífago por un hechizo lanzado por Hermione adrede pero no con la intención de matarlo. Era algo que detestaba y odiaba y nunca jamás había pensado en ello hasta que la guerra llegó a puntos tan elevados.

No se dio cuenta cuando alzó la varita exactamente, pero cuando lo hizo no la bajó. Pansy la miraba con la expresión relajada, sin miedo, como si creyese que no la iba a atacar.

Se sorprendió a si misma al mantener la varita en alto, sin temblar.

- No me vas a matar.

- No te confíes tanto, Parkinson.

- Si realmente quisieras hacerlo, lo habrías hecho hace mucho tiempo ¿no crees? – Pansy había cerrado lo ojos, como si estuviese recordando algo – actué exactamente como tú, si lo piensas…

- ¡Cállate! – gritó Hermione sujetando con fuerza la varita, no quería seguir escuchando aquello, no habían actuado igual, ella no era como Parkinson.

De repente los escombros que taponaban la sala donde se encontraban empezaron a temblar violentamente para después estallar y derrumbarse, dejando un agujero que daba al otro lado, el polvo impedía la visión, pero pudo distinguir dos figuras que se adentraban en la sala.

Cuando el polvo se disipó logró darse cuenta de que las dos figuras que habían entrado era Thonks y Ron, este último con un gran rastro de sangre seca ,que no parecía suya, en la camiseta.

Ambos dirigieron la mirada de Hermione a Pansy, y de Pansy a Hermione.

La castaña los miró sorprendida y después observó su brazo con la varita alzada, apuntando directamente a Pansy.

-Hermione…baja la varita – pronunció Ron nerviosamente, pero antes de que terminara la frase ya había bajado la varita.

Thonks dudó unos instantes y finalmente se acercó a Pansy y se agachó junto a ella para observarle la herida de la cabeza y le ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿Crees que puedes caminar? – preguntó sin su habitual tono de jovialidad. Pansy asintió aunque su aspecto decía todo lo contrario, parecía que se fuese a caer al suelo de un momento a otro.

-Bien – dijo Thonks – todo ha terminado, los mortífagos se han ido de repente, nadie sabe que es lo que ha pasado.

Pansy miró por todo la sala y detuvo la mirada en un punto, avanzó unos pasos cojeando y recogió algo del suelo. Su varita, que estaba partida por la mitad.

- Genial – murmuró para sí, se guardó los trozos de madera en el bolsillo de la túnica negra y miró a Ron y después a Thonks – Todo esto ha sido una distracción.

Thonks, Ron y Hermione se miraron con sorpresa, Pansy los miraba tranquilamente como si no acabara de soltar lo que acababa de soltar.

- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Parkinson? – preguntó nerviosamente Ron, que seguía detrás de Hermione.

-Que el ataque al hospital solo ha sido una distracción, querían teneros ocupados mientras se encargaba de otro cosa.

Hubo un segundo de silencio y tensión que podía haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no informaste? – dijo Thonks seriamente, apretando los puños.

- ¿No está claro? Os dije que no se podía confiar en ella – exclamó Hermione – no se como podristeis creer que ella…

- Cierra la boca de una maldita vez, Granger- dijo Pansy alzando la voz – no tenía de idea.

- ¡Por Merlín! Deja de mentir de una vez.

- No estoy mintiendo, oí lo que planeaban hacer de camino aquí- Pansy parecía irritada y miraba a Hermione como si fuera idiota- no me dijeron nada por que sospechan de que hay alguien pasando información a la orden y yo soy una de los que sospechan.

Ron, Thonks y Hermione volvieron a mirarse sorprendidos como si creyesen que eso jamás podría haber sucedido.

- Pero eso es…- comenzó Ron – imposi..

-¿Imposible? Crees que son idiotas- dijo Pansy alzando la voz cada vez más – además aprovecharon eso a su favor, nos ordenaron esto pensando en que si había alguien pasando información, os lo diría, de hecho, que hayáis llegado tan pronto confirma que si hay alguien pasando información, cosa que como es obvio me afecta bastante y puede que no volváis a verme.

Todos se quedaron sin habla, asimilando lo que Pansy decía.

- Además, aparte de confirmar de que tienen un traidor, os ha mantenido ocupados mientras atacan otro lugar, acaban de matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Hermione escuchó a Ron respirar violentamente detrás de ella y se lo imaginaba totalmente rojo de la ira, incluso podía escuchar su propia respiración, entrecortada y nerviosa.

- ¿Qué otro lugar…-preguntó Thonks con la voz firme, pero a la vez asustada.

- Altair.

El pulso de Hermione se aceleró, Altair era una cárcel mágica, a donde habían llevado a los presos que no habían logrado escapar cuando Voldemort atacó Azkaban para sacar a los suyos de allí.

Donde se encontraba encerrado…

-Y esta vez tenían intención de que nadie quedara dentro.

* * *

**¡Tachán!**

**Sólo se me ocurre decir una cosa al respecto de esto : Revelador.**

**Se han soltado muchas cosas importantes, cosas bastantes claras… o tal vez no…no os fiéis de mí, que puede ser otra cosa totalmente distinta.**

**Bueno, bueno, hemos visto a Hermione con bastante ira, tanta que si no llegan a ir Thonks y Ron a saber que habría hecho.**

**Han sido bastante listos los mortis con la jugarreta, como dice Pansy : han matado dos pájaros de un tiro, han confirmado lo del topo, ahora Pansy está en peligro por que es sospechosa de serlo, y de paso lo de Altair, que por cierto es un nombre griego, ¿que pasará ahora? Pues os vais a tener que esperar para descubrirlo, no me miréis así que es bueno. Los siguientes capítulos van a ser exclusivamente del pasado, por fin se va a descubrir que es lo que pasó.**

**He decido acabar y cerrar el pasado de un tirón para que no se me liaran las cosas y para que me salgan con coherencia. Una vez que descubramos que es lo que pasó en el pasado, retomaremos la historia donde la hemos dejado, que se relaciona con el pasado.**

**Juró que no tardaré en actualizar e intentaré que sea esta semana.**

**Una vez más gracias por llegar hasta aquí conmigo.**

**Si me dejas un comentario me haréis feliz, especialmente por que este capitulo me ha costado sudor y lágrimas, si no preguntadle a Adara.**

**Os quierooooo.**


	9. Que gane el mejor

**Pues ya estoy aquí con el nuevo capitulo, todo un record en mí publicar tan pronto, como se nota que estoy de vacaciones.**

**Empezamos con la segunda parte de la historia *se frota las manos malignamente* Ya dije que iba a ser todo referente al pasado para cerrar de una vez eso y para después seguir por donde nos quedamos, tengo pensado que cada parte tenga unos ocho capítulos, aunque tal vez sean menos.**

**Muchas gracias por las alertas y los reviews, no sabéis lo mucho que me animan para seguir escribiendo, que son pocos pero muy bienvenidos.**

**

* * *

**

**9. QUE GANE EL MEJOR**

Hermione estaba tumbada en la cama sobre su espalda, la luz apagada de la luna se colaba débilmente en la habitación y caía directamente en su cara.

Podía oír la respiración rítmica y suave de sus compañeras de cuarto, ocultas tras los doseles de sus respectivas camas. Dormían tranquilamente, sin ninguna preocupación realmente importante.

La castaña rodó sobre si misma para quedar boca abajo con la cara pegada a la almohada. Después del encontronazo con Malfoy había empezado a caminar rápidamente sin saber a donde le dirigían sus pies, finalmente llegó a la sala común, donde Ginny la miró preocupada, y subió a su cuarto, donde había permanecido hasta ahora.

No era la primera vez que Malfoy la despreciaba, pero ella siempre se lo había tomado como algo sin importancia. De tanto oír sus insultos y sus provocaciones se había inmunizado, a veces le respondía con algún comentario y otras veces simplemente le ignoraba.

No dudaba de que en sus palabras siempre había habido desprecio, pero ahora cada una de sus palabras parecían estar impregnadas en odio.

"_Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a insinuar que yo podría estar mínimamente atraído por algo como tú"_

Había pronunciado aquello como si en vez de palabras escupiera puñales con la intención de darle.

"_Algo como tú",_ por supuesto, ella era una asquerosa sangre sucia, escoria de la sociedad, una impura que corrompía su maravilloso mundo puro.

Ella ni siquiera había insinuado aquello en serio, además ¿Por qué se enfadaba él tanto de repente? Parecía divertirse insultando a Ron, pero en cuanto ella le dijo que aquello "_Cualquiera diría que me estás lanzando indirectas" _cambió su expresión de burla y diversión por una indescriptible, que no mostraba nada y se había acercado a ella de aquella forma tan…tan…así ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

Primero se había acercado a ella cuando estaba llorando como una tonta en la biblioteca, y le había preguntado que era lo que le pasaba, su expresión y su tono de voz parecía que se preocupaba de verdad, pero después le había hecho saber que no era así, no era la primera vez que hacía algo así pero esta vez Hermione había pensado que si era preocupación. Después había adivinado que lloraba por Ron ¿Tan transparente era? Y luego se había dedicado a insultarlo y a soltar que se buscase a otro.

Hermione no sabía porque había dicho lo que había dicho, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo tenía encima, sujetándole las manos y con una pierna entre las suyas, rozando la piel de su cara con sus labios. Hermione sintió que su aliento acariciaba su cara y se colaba entre su pelo, un calor sofocante nació en sus mejillas y se expandió por todo su cuerpo y vergonzosamente sus ojos se habían cerrado en respuesta al placer.

Hermione volvió a rodar en la cama y pateó las sábanas para destaparse, por Merlín ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Era Malfoy! ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese reaccionado así? Debería habérselo quitado de encima con un empujón y haber salido corriendo, de haber hecho eso no habría escuchado sus palabras.

"_Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a insinuar que yo podría estar mínimamente atraído por algo como tú"_

Aquello no dejaba de retumbar en su mente, golpeándole en la cabeza como si fueran martillazos.

Y además de dejarle bien claro lo que pensaba de ella, sabía que posiblemente tenía la marca tenebrosa y que si así era sería un mortífago también y por si eso era poco, se había encargado de amenazarla dejándole claro que sería a la primera sangre sucia que eliminaría, y a pesar de todo aquello, ahí estaba ella, olvidándose de todo en cuanto había sentido su aliento rozar su cara. ¡No! Seguro que eso no era así, seguro que la había hechizado o algo por el estilo, tal vez esencia de amortentia, sí, seguro que era eso, Malfoy siempre estaba rodeado de chicas y seguro que alguna que otra se acercaba con amortentia y tal vez él conservara algo de olor impregnado por eso ella…Claro, seguro que era eso.

Intentando autoconvencerse de eso, Hermione finalmente se durmió.

**OoOoOoOo**

Los últimos alumnos que quedaban en la sala común de Slytherin se fueron a sus cuartos, quedándose Draco solo, en un sillón de cuero negro junto a la chimenea. Mantenía un libro abierto sobre las piernas que no leía y miraba fijamente el fuego que ardía a su lado, las llamas bailaban lentamente, consumiendo la madera poco a poco.

- Maldita Granger…

Aún tenía la sensación de tenerla bajo él, arrincona contra la pared, indefensa. Incluso creía que su olor se había impregnado en su ropa. Cuando la había tenido tan cerca, inevitablemente le había llegado su olor, todas las chicas con las que había estado, que no habían sido pocas, olían a algún tipo de flor pero ella olía simplemente a champú.

Obviamente era porque era una ordinaria y no se preocupaba por echarse perfumen o por maquillarse, ni siquiera llevaba pendientes, era tan corriente, tan vulgar…

Además era una estúpida, que estaba por la estúpida comadreja. Al pensar en eso, Malfoy no pudo evitar pensar que cuando la vio llorar sintió un cosquilleo en los brazos, como si le pidieran abrazarla y que incluso los había alzado acercándose a ella con toda la intención de hacerlo ¿En que mierda estaba pensando?

Por eso cuando ella insinuó que le estaba lanzando indirectas fue como si le dieran un bofetón, pero después le dejó claro que más le valía no volver a hacerlo, aunque no era capaz de entender porque habían necesitado acercarse tanto para decírselo. ¡Joder, incluso la había tocado!

-¿Granger?

Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de que Pansy y Blaise habían rodeado el sillón donde se encontraba y estaban frente a él.

- Pansy, Blaise – dijo Draco – no me había percatado de vuestra presencia.

- Eso es obvio – murmuró por lo bajo Blaise y se sentó en otro de los sillones que estaban cerca de la chimenea.

Lo morena miró al rubio, vacilando, finalmente se sentó en el brazo del sillón donde estaba sentado. Estiró las manos hasta la camisa del chico, soltó la corbata y la deslizó por su cabeza, despeinando su cabello rubio y acercó su cara a la suya para besarle en los labios, le daba pequeños besos a la espera de que le respondiera pero de repente, Draco le agarró por la barbilla y le apartó la cara bruscamente. La chica lo miró incrédula, como si no se creyese lo que acaba de hacer, él jamás la había rechazado.

- Ahora no, Pansy.

La chica se puso rígida y se levantó del brazo del sillón para sentarse en un sillón junto a Blaise, que había tenía una expresión indescifrable.

- Tal vez deberíamos acabar con Granger – dijo el chico moreno tranquilamente mientras junta sus manos y entrelazaba los dedos.

-¿Qué? – preguntó anonadado el rubio removiéndose en el sillón.

- Puede llegar a ser peligrosa.

- Es una sangre sucia más – desechó Draco al instante, nervioso de repente.

-No – dijo Blaise en un susurro apenas audible, mas para él que para Draco – no lo es.

**OoOoOoOo**

Hermione observa al equipo de quidditch de gryffindor desde las gradas. Se enroscó la bufanda alrededor del cuello y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica, estaban casi a Noviembre y ya empezaba a hacer frío "_pronto será navidad"_ pensó Hermione soñadora.

Pero su felicidad se fue tan rápido como vio al equipo de slytherin entrar a paso firme en el campo y se dirigían a los de gryffindor.

La castaña se puso recta en el banco y observó lo que a todas luces era una discusión, Harry hablaba acaloradamente con el capitán del otro equipo y el resto del equipo que estaban volando había bajado para ver que es lo que pasaba.

Malfoy, sujetando su escoba, dijo algo, por la cara que puso Ron seguramente un insulto, y Harry le respondió algo.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo y bajó de las gradas con la intención de acercarse a la disputa. A medida que se iba acercando escuchaba retazos de la pelea.

-…tenemos el campo para nosotros hoy – decía Ginny con la voz dura.

- Pero resulta que nosotros tenemos un permiso expresamente firmado por el profesor Snape – dijo el cazador de Slytherin.

- Nos importa una mierd…- empezó Ron, pero Hermione llegó justo a tiempo para darle un codazo en las costillas para que no siguiera hablando. El pelirrojo la miró con fastidio y resopló.

- Necesitamos entrenar más, tenemos dos bajas en el equipo y…- decía Harry a punto de perder los nervios.

- ¡Ah! Cállate Potter, con ese en el equipo – Malfoy señaló a Ron – os vamos a ganar de todas formas.

Ron se puso rojo y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hermione se adelantó.

-Lo mismo podríamos decir nosotros – no tenía intención de meterse en la pelea, ni mucho menos enfrentarse a Malfoy después de todo lo que había pasado, pero sus palabras salieron a borbotones de su boca y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo - ¿Cómo podéis ganar vosotros contigo en el equipo? Ron al menos se ganó su puesto en el equipo, el tuyo lo compró tu padre ¿no es así?

Todos se callaron, sin saber que decir, escuchó algunos comentarios de aprobación por detrás, proveniente del equipo de Gryffindor. El rubio la miraba con una extraña expresión en la cara, finalmente sonrió y habló.

-Conmovedor que defiendas a tu comadreja de esa manera, muy…gryffindor- finalizó.

-Sí, que lástima que nadie te defienda a ti –Hermione miró al resto del equipo de las serpientes – Ninguno de tus compañeros da la cara por ti.

El rubio se puso serio de repente y el equipo se miró entre sí, sin saber que decir, finalmente el capitán carraspeó y habló nuevamente.

- El caso es que, lo aceptéis o no, tenemos el permiso del profesor Snape, así que si no os importa id desalojando el campo.

Hubo protestas de gryffindor y risitas de superioridad de slytherin. Finalmente Harry aceptó aquel hecho y entre negaciones del equipo empezaron a ir hacia los vestuarios.

Cuando Hermione ya se había dado la vuelta escuchó a Malfoy gritar:

-¡Qué gane el mejor!

-¡No lo dudes, lo haremos! –gritó Hermione ya lejos de él, sabiendo que si la había oído.

Y entre el malhumor y le miedo de todo lo que había pasado los últimos días con Malfoy y orgullosa por enfrentarle en algo sin mucha importancia, bajó trotando por el campo de quidditch, deseando de que llegara el día del partido

* * *

**No me ha dado tiempo a releerlo, así que perdonad las faltas y las cosas raras que hayáis visto**

**No ha pasado mucho, ha sido un poco un capitulo de transición, necesario para aclarar lo que había pasado y para ver los sentimientos de nuestra pareja al respecto, además... en el próximo capitulo… ¡partido! Que ganas, seguramente por ese hecho no tarde mucho en actualizar. Además en el próximo habrá dramione**

**Bueno podéis lanzarme verduras variadas, menos pimientos que los odio, si no os a gustado por que a mi no me hace mucha gracia como se ha quedado pero bueno.**

**Como siempre… de reviews se alimenta un fic, si no queréis que se muera de hambre déjame uno.**

**:D**


	10. El armario Evanescente

**10. EL ARMARIO EVANESCENTE**

El tiempo se había enfriado mucho aquella noche. Las montañas cercanas al castillo habían adquirido un tono blanquecino a causa de la nieve y el lago se había congelado. Hermione había visto a Hagrid por las ventanas de su cuarto enfundado en un abrigo de piel marrón, con guantes y unas enormes botas también de piel.

La temporada de quidditch ya había empezado y aquel sábado gryffindor jugaría contra slytherin. La castaña solo solía ir a los partidos en los que jugaba gryffindor, para animar a sus amigos, pero esta vez sentía unas inusuales ganas de que llegara el día del partido, quería ver a las serpientes tragarse sus palabras y se había sorprendido en un par de ocasiones pensado en la cara de decepción que pondría Malfoy.

Harry había estado entrenado últimamente con el equipo por lo que él y Ron habían descuidado un poco las tareas de clase pero debido al interés de Hermione a que ganara gryffindor se había vuelto un poco más flexible.

El profesor Snape también se había encargado de que Slytherin entrenara, dándoles permiso para ocupar el campo en las horas de luz, haciendo que gryffindor se tuviese que conformar con entrenar cuando empezaba a oscurecer.

- ¡Siempre igual! – farfulló Ron, en la sala común después de comer – ¡y Mcgonagall no hace nada por evitarlo!

- Bueno, realmente Snape no hace nada malo. Los jefes de las casas pueden reservar el campo para sus equipos - dijo Hermione con el mismo tono que ponía en clase cuando respondía a alguna pregunta – ¿Habéis pedido a Mcgonagall que reserve el campo? No – respondió ella misma – pues deja de quejarte.

Ron resopló y le lanzó una mirada de fastidio pero no contestó a su amiga, seguramente porque no encontró una buena respuesta para debatir su argumento, y miró a Harry en busca de ayuda, pero este miraba con una expresión rara en la cara a un grupo de chicas, entre las que se encontraba Ginny, sentadas frente a la chimenea. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, molesto por el hecho de que su amigo no parecía que lo fuese a ayudar y siguió despotricando contra el profesor Snape.

**OoOoOoOo**

Draco se pasó repetidamente la mano por el pelo para apartárselo de la cara mientras caminaba por el pasillo del séptimo piso.

Agitó la cabeza para despejarse y aceleró el paso, el pasillo apenas estaba iluminado por un par de antorchas clavadas en la piedra de las paredes.

Cuando se acercaba al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado miró hacía ambos lados del pasillo y cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca pasó tres veces por delante del tapiz. La pared que estaba enfrente, de sólida piedra, empezó a cambiar de color y de forma, hasta convertirse en una robusta puerta de madera. La sala de los menesteres. Volvió a asegurarse de que no lo había visto nadie y atravesó la puerta.

La sala que lo recibió era enorme y estaba atestada de hileras de estanterías repletas de objetos. La primera vez que entró le pareció que todo lo que había ahí y que habían escondidos otros eran trastos inútiles, como túnicas, sombreros, pergaminos…lo mejor que había visto Draco había sido unas cuantas botellas de whisky polvorientas en un rincón.

Caminó esquivando las estanterías, repletas de polvo, hasta llegar frente a un armario de madera oscura no muy grande. Esperaba que ese inútil de Borgin lo hubiese reparado ya. Había quedado con el vendedor que en cuanto lo reparase colocaría un objeto dentro del armario gemelo que había en Borgin y Burkes para que apareciese en el que Draco escondía en la sala de los menesteres, así se daría por enterado fácilmente sin necesidad de enviar ninguna carta informándolo.

A pesar de ir todos lo días para comprobarlo, no pudo evitar inspirar con nerviosismo. Estiró la mano, agarró el tirador de la puerta y de un tirón abrió el armario. Lo primero que vio fue oscuridad, haciendo que el fondo del armario se perdiera entre la negrura, finalmente, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pudo distinguir el interior. Nada, no había absolutamente nada.

El chico cerró de golpe la puerta, haciendo que por el efecto de la fuerza rebotara y por un momento temió haber roto alguna bisagra. Retrocedió unos pasos y se giró bruscamente y furioso arremetió contra lo primero que vio: una escoba vieja y astillada. La cogió con un moviendo veloz y la estampó contra el armario, haciendo que se resquebrajara y quedara unida tan solo por unas fibras de madera, sin ni siquiera parar para mirar el aspecto de la escoba, la volvió a alzar para estallarla esta vez contra el suelo, esta vez, partirla por la mitad. Lo único que salía de la boca de Draco eran sonidos guturales, gruñidos, producidos por la fuerza que estaba empleando. Cuando por fin destrozó finalmente la escoba, reduciéndola a simples astillas de madera, notó los brazos doloridos, como si le hubiesen estirado los músculos hasta partírselos.

Se quedó mirando el armario, había tenido la esperanza de que el vendedor lo arreglara pronto, pero seguía sin haber ningún resultado. Quería acabar pronto con aquello y la idea de tener que usar otros métodos no le gustaba nada pero si quería permanecer vivo tenía que moverse y no esperar a que la solución viniera sola.

Hasta que no se adentró entre las estanterías de nuevo no se dio cuenta de que tenía la frente pegajosa por el sudor y que las manos le temblaban ligeramente, y metió las metió en el bolsillo del pantalón para que el temblor parara.

Se detuvo frente a una estantería en la que había varios libros apilados y una caja de música abierta dejando ver un muelle roto que antes habría mantenido una bailarina de esas que dan vueltas mientras suena la música. El chico no prestó atención a lo que tenía enfrente sino que se agachó y metió la mano debajo de la estantería, buscando algo. Notó que tocaba grandes pelusas de polvo y emitió un chasquido con la lengua en señal de desagrado, finalmente palpó algo alargado y duro y tiró para sacarlo de ahí.

Se trataba de una caja forrada de cuero oscuro el doble de grande que su mano. La miró seriamente y la abrió, con cuidado, apartó la fina tela que ocultaba su contenido.

Sí, pronto lo utilizaría. "_Todo irá bien. Funcionará_" se dijo mentalmente mientras salía de la sala de los menesteres con la caja oculta bajo la capa.

**OoOoOoOo**

La mañana siguiente amaneció muy fría y húmeda, había estado lloviendo toda la noche pero por suerte de los jugadores de quidditch había parado después del amanecer. El gran comedor estaba inundado del delicioso olor del desayuno y de las alegres charlas de los alumnos, que esperaban ansiosos el partido.

- Deberías comer algo – le decía Pansy a Draco, que tenía la cara pálida, más de lo habitual.

- No tengo hambre – respondió secamente.

- Entiendo que estés nervioso – comenzó de nuevo Pansy acercando su cuerpo al del rubio – pero…

- ¿Podrías hacer el favor de cerrar la boca, Pansy? – dijo con tono amable pero con claro disgusto en el rostro.

La morena se separó de él como si queramara y lo miró como quien mira a alguien que no ha visto en su vida. Vale que no era una persona afectuosa pero últimamente estaba…

- Que irritado estás últimamente – dijo Blaise divertido, que había estado observándolo todo – estás que saltas a la mínima.

Draco lo miró con desagrado, no le apetecía "entablar" una conversación con el estúpido de Zabini, siempre andaba por ahí, soltando cosas sobre él como si le conociera e incluso se creía mejor que él, por Merlín.

- Tú te metes a la mínima en conversaciones ajenas y yo no te digo nada – dijo Draco indiferente mientras paseaba la mirada por el comedor, en busca de algo aunque sin saber realmente que es lo que era.

El chico moreno siguió la mirada de Draco, como si intentara adivinar que era lo que miraba, parecía que su vista deambulaba por la mesa de gryffindor

- ¿Ves lo que te digo? – insistió Blaise mirándole de nuevo – cualquiera diría que…

- Creo que he dejado bien claro que no me apetece oírte, Blaise – replicó Draco, esta vez mirándole directamente. Grabe y Goyle emitieron unos gruñidos, mitad apoyo a Draco, mitad amenaza a Zabini. Blaise abrió la boca en un par de ocasiones para después cerrarla sin decir nada, finalmente decidió mirar de nuevo a la mesa de gryffindor para acabar entornando los ojos.

A media mañana todo el colegio parecía haberse congregado en el campo de quidditch. Muchos alumnos mantenían pancartas de sus equipos y agitaban sus bufandas.

Hermione se reunió con Neville y Luna, que llevaba puesto el extravagante sombrero con una enorme cabeza de león, en las gradas más altas pero aún así tenían que inclinarse un poco para ver el campo entero.

El equipo de slytherin se encontraba en el centro del campo y parecían admirar la escoba de uno de ellos y el de gryffindor en un lugar algo más apartado, estaban apiñados y hablaban con las cabezas juntas.

- Bien – dijo Harry, mirando al resto del equipo – ha llegado el momento de …

- Sí, Harry, no hace falta que lo repitas- interrumpió Ron, que tenía la cara verde – ¿podemos…simplemente…estar en silencio?

Harry lo miró atónito, ¿Ron pidiendo silencio? Al ver su expresión le dio la sensación de que se iba a desmayar, así que no siguió con el discurso, de todas formas estaba seguro de que todo el equipo se lo sabían de memoria.

- Bien, ya es la hora – exclamó la señora Hooch haciéndoles un gesto a ambos equipos para que se acercaran – quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas – hizo una pausa – por parte de todos.

A Harry le pareció que se dirigía especialmente al capitán de slytherin, un muchacho alto de último años con cierto aire a un troll.

- Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor.

Todos se subieron en sus escobas y a Harry le pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo que Ron se tambaleaba.

La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata y segundos más tardes las quince escobas estaban en el aire.

- Y la quaffle es atrapada inmediatamente por la cazadora de gryffindor – la voz de Lee Jordan, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora Mcgonagall, había empezado a retumbar por todo el campo – y de nuevo es…no, slytherin tiene la quaffle, el capitán la tiene en su poder y allá va… realmente vuela como un águila…está apunto de…no, lo detiene una parada, con la cabeza, de Ron Weasley, el nuevo guardián de gryffindor y gryffindor tiene de nuevo la quaffle. Ahí esta la cazadora de gryffindor elevándose y …¡Ay! Eso ha tenido que dolerle….

Las gradas de gryffindor retumbaron al ver caer a la cazadora, el golpeador de slytherin había mandado directamente la quaffle a su cara. La cazadora, que había caído desde una considerable altura, estaba tumbada en el suelo y le sangraba abundantemente la nariz. Entre pitidos y abucheos por parte de Gryffindor la señora Hooch pitó fuertemente y sacó a la pobre chica del campo para llevarla con madame Pomfrey.

Hermione, que se había tapado la boca con las manos al ver caer a la cazadora, miraba ahora a Ron, que esta delante de los pósters sujetándose al mango de su escoba como si temiera caerse. De fondo se podía oír a los slytherin entonar la canción que habían estado toda la semana tarareando "a Weasley vamos a coronar" y a pesar de la cara de Ron, estaba segura de que los escuchaba perfectamente.

Cerca de Ron estaba Harry, que había dejado de volar en círculos para detenerse y buscar desde esa posición la snitch. Draco Malfoy observaba de cerca, para reaccionar a la mínima de que el cara rajada visualizara la snitch.

- ¡Y gol de slytherin!

Draco se giró en medio del ruido festivo de slytherin para ver al golpeador de su equipo alzar las manos en señal de victoria y al estúpido de Weasel colgando en el aire de su escoba, sujetándose con una sola mano. Instintivamente dirigió su mirada a las gradas de gryffindor para ver sus expresiones de derrota y de pronto fue como si algo le golpeara en los ojos: una espeluznante cabeza de león con la boca abierta, parpadeó un par de veces y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un horrible sombrero y no se sorprendió al percatarse de que quien había tenido el mal gusto de ponérselo no era otra que la chiflada de Lovegood "¿_Quién si no_?" pensó. Pero algo más le llamó la atención, junto a Lunática se encontraba la sangre sucia, con los ojos muy abiertos y con cara de preocupación, en un primer instante pensó que lo miraba a él pero después se dio cuenta que su mirada iba dirigida a la comadreja, que se balanceaba intentando subirse a la escoba.

No le dio tiempo a pensar más, pues vio a Potter pasar velozmente por su lado, Draco entornó los ojos y vio el reflejo dorado de la snitch que revoloteaba rápidamente delante de Potter. Pronto estuvo a su altura, si se inclinaba un poco podía rozar su hombro. Logró sacarle una cabeza, podía ver claramente la bola dorada y su veloz aleteo, alargó la mano y…una bludger pasó rozando su frente, haciendo que perdiera el equilibro, torciéndose hacia el lado, saliendo del camino de la snitch y arrastrando a Potter con él. Ya no veía la diminuta pelota por ningún lado y se alegro al ver que Potter también la había perdido.

Justo cuando logró enderezarse en la escoba escuchó la voz del comentarista, Jordan, proclamar gol de gryffindor. De nuevo sus ojos se dirigieron a las gradas de gryffindor, esta vez mirando directamente a la sangre sucia. Granger estaba de pie y aplaudía dando saltos, tenía la mirada puesta de nuevo en Weasley, esta vez con expresión de orgullo. Draco puso cara de desagrado, ¿Cómo podía ponerle esos ojos a ese estúpido? Después de tratarla como a una mierda, cosa que obviamente no la ponía muy contenta, ahora estaba ahí, sonriendo orgullosa y gritándole que era un campeón como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- ¡Eh, Malfoy! – Le gritó de pronto el capitán de slytherin, sacándole de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo?

Draco soltó un improperio y sujetando el mango de su escoba atravesó el campo para acercarse a Potter. De pronto escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre y por el rabillo del ojo vio una sombra oscura que se acercaba a él. No supo procesar la información y la bludger le dio de lleno en el hombro. Y como si fuera a cámara lenta, notó el impacto de la pelota, hundiéndose en su carne hasta llegar al hueso, y a por del desagradable sonido de algo partiéndose supuso que se había roto.

Se llevó la mano al hombro herido e ignorando la exclamación conjunta proveniente de las gradas de slytherin su mirada se dirigió a Potter, que afortunadamente había vuelto a perder la snitch y miraba a su alrededor, buscándola, para después mirar de nuevo las gradas de gryffindor _"¿Qué_ _demonios haces_?" se dijo a si mismo al encontrar la mirada de la sangre sucia, como esperando verla mirándole con la misma expresión de preocupación que antes había dirigido a Weasley, que estaba cerca de él, pero seguía mirando a la comadreja, que se pavoneaba por haber parado otro gol.

Draco no era de los que hacían cosas impulsivas, pero esta vez lo hizo, tal vez fue por el sentimiento de ira producido al ver a la comadreja presumir de esa manera, creyéndose el mejor jugador de quidditch mezclado con algo más que no supo identificar. Sujetándose a la escoba con una sola mano, la otra seguía sujetando su hombro dolorido, se lanzó como una flecha hacia los pósters de gryffindor, supuso que los espectadores y los jugadores creerían que había visto la snitch, pero en realidad chocó con un golpe sordo contra Weasley y lo arrastró por el aire hasta estamparlo contra unos de los pósters. Lo que no había planeado es que Weasley le enganchase del brazo, y al caer de su escoba se llevó con él a Draco.

Cuando ambos aterrizaron en el duro suelo, entre gritos, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a procesar el dolor de la caída, "_Maldito Weasel_", ya que sus párpados cayeron como cortinas de acero y dejó de oír gritos.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, que no os podéis quejar, que es bastante más largo de lo que los suelo hacer xD. Lo he tenido que cortar por que se me estaba alargando demasiado y he preferido centrarme solo en Draco y el armario y en el partido, además no os quiero cansar la visto (me preocupo y todo por vosotros)**

**¿Que os ha parecido el partido? Es el primero que escribo y puede que haya confundido bastantes elementos. Por cierto creo que Malfoy deja el equipo en el sexto libro, pero aparte de que voy a cambiar el final, he cambiado muchas cosas, algunas sin darme cuenta, así que tened en cuenta que cambio unas cosas y otras simplemente las ignoro, tomadlo como una versión algo diferente.**

**Y umm Draco en la sala de los menesteres, ya sabéis lo que trama y supongo que también sabreís que es lo que ha cogido.**

**Por último, gracias por las alertas y reviews, en especial a Flames to Dust por tomarse la molestia de escribir tooodos esos comentarios, un besazo!**

**Tengo la sensación de que se me olvida decir algo.**

**Cada review se transformará en un euro (canjeable por cualquier otra moneda) que irá derechito a para las fundaciones a favor de los animales u.u**


	11. Una obra de caridad

**Juro que tenía intención de acabar la historia antes de que acabara el verano, pero como soy gafe y todo me pasa a mí siempre, se me estropeó el ordenador, a lo que mi querida madre vio una perfecta oportunidad para que estudiase, así que en su infinita bondad maternal decidió no dejarme repararlo. Finalmente, tras mucho quejarme, me dejó llevarlo al técnico.**

**Justo después de reparármelo, mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones, finalmente he conseguido terminar este capítulo.**

_11. UNA OBRA DE CARIDAD_

_Hermione miraba con desagrado a Ron, que tenía la boca llena de dulces que le habían llevado algunos de sus compañeros de equipo. Estaba tumbado todo lo que era de largo, sin dejar espacio para que sus amigos se sentaran, por lo que Harry y Hermione permanecían de pie al lado de la cama._

_- No es tan difícil comerse las ranas de chocolate de una en una ¿sabes? – dijo Hermione cuando el pelirrojo se metió tres de esas chocolatinas a la vez en la boca._

_Ron la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y por lo menos tuvo la decencia de tragarse todo el contenido antes de contestar._

_- Hermione, he estado a punto de morir – dijo muy serio – deberías estar llorando de alegría y no regañándome._

_-¿A punto de morir? – preguntó Hermione mirándolo, No le había pasado nada en la caída, no se había roto nada, ni si quiera tenía un simple arañazo, había tenido la enorme suerte de aterrizar encima de Malfoy – Pues yo te veo perfectamente ¿Le has echado un vistazo? – dijo señalando al Slytherin, que estaba en unas camas más allá, junto a la cama de la cazadora de Gryffindor, que dormía, a la que habían tirado de su escoba._

_Malfoy estaba inconsciente desde la caída, tenía una palidez enfermiza, "vale, Malfoy siempre ha tenido ese color insano de piel, pero ahora más que de costumbre", pensó Hermione. Estaba tapado con una manta hasta por debajo de los hombros, dejando ver el vendaje que le cubría parte del torso y el hombro en el que le había golpeado la bludger._

_- ¿Y que pasa? – preguntó Ron sin interés, mientras se llevaba otra rana de chocolate a la boca._

_- Se ha roto tres costillas, Ron – dijo afligida Hermione mirando todavía a Malfoy._

_- Se lo merecía ¡Se abalanzó sobre mí!_

_- Aun así, nadie se merece eso – Hermione no negó que se había abalanzado sobre Ron, todo el mundo lo había visto, pero no pensaba que fuera para tirarlo de la escoba, no era tan estúpido como para hacer eso, además, tal vez había visto la snicht y se había lanzado hacía ella sin contar con la presencia de Ron._

_- ¿Pero a ti que te pasa? _

_La castaña miró sorprendida a Harry, que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen_

_- No haces más que defenderle – dijo Harry alzando la voz – que si no es un mortífago, que si no se lo merece…_

_-Harry, baja la voz – echó un vistazo a Malfoy, que por lo visto seguía dormido – No es buena idea que saques el tema…de…eso._

_- Señor Weasley – la voz la Madame Pomfrey los sobresaltó a los tres de golpe, y se miraron con nerviosismo, pero por la cara de la enfermera acababa de llegar y no había oído de los que estaban hablando- Veo que se encuentra usted perfectamente, ya puede irse._

_La enfermera les miró como diciendo que más les valía que no estuviesen ahí cuando volviese, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las camas de los otros dos enfermos, les echó un vistazo y se adentró en su pequeño despacho._

_Ron fue recibido como un héroe cuando el trío entró en el Gran Comedor. Los de Gryffindor le saludaban y sonreían y algunos alumnos de otras casas incluso se levantaron de su mesa para ir a saludarlo. Slytherin entero estaba serio y la mayoría parecía irritado por el espectáculo que estaban dando las casa rivales._

_¡Ron, sonríe! – exclamó Creevy revoloteando alrededor del pelirrojo con su cámara._

_Ron sonrió e infló el pecho mientras posaba para la foto orgulloso de ser el centro de atención por primera vez, pero Colin seguía siendo fan incondicional de Harry, así que no tardó en acercarse a él para hacerle fotos y preguntas._

_Harry, Harry ¿cómo te sientes después de haber ganado a Slytherin?_

_Bueno…bien, supongo – contestó Harry, incómodo._

_¡Oh! Se siente genial por haberle aplastado ¿No es así Harry? – gritó Jordan Lee – Y más habiendo jugado limpio, ¡el ataque de Malfoy solo sirvió para que atraparas la snitch!_

_Las demás personas que estaban sentadas cerca asintieron enérgicamente, todos parecían contentos por el accidente de Malfoy, se había llevado un buen golpe y nadie se compadecía de él. Vale, que Malfoy no tenía precisamente amigos dentro de Gryffindor, pero aún así nadie debía reírse de las desgracias ajenas._

_Sin ganas de seguir escuchando aquello, decidió irse pronto a la sala común, así aprovecharía que los demás no habían terminado de cenar para poder estudiar tranquila allí._

_De camino a la sala común de Gryffindor se encontró con varias personas más que posiblemente habían terminado la cena antes o que simplemente no habían ido, pero no había mucho tránsito de personas por los pasillos._

_Pensó en como se le había parado el corazón al ver caer a Ron y se preguntó si alguien había sentido algo parecido al ver a Malfoy caer también. Se recriminó al darse cuenta en lo que estaba pensando, pero no lo podía evitar, en todo el tiempo que había estado en la enfermería no había visto a nadie visitar al inconsciente Malfoy. No se sorprendió al ver que Crabbe y Goyle no habían ido a ver como estaba pues siempre había pensado que no eran realmente amigos, pero ni siquiera fue Parkinson, lo cual era raro, ya que siempre iba colgada de su brazo "Supongo que todo son apariencias" pensó._

_Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la sala común se percató de que la enfermería no estaba muy lejos de allí. Antes de poder negárselo así misma, sus pies ya habían empezado a andar hacía la enfermería._

_Hermione se encogió de hombros pensando en que no hacía nada malo, solo iba para asegurarse de que seguía vivo, y si se encontraba despierto se iría antes de que la viese, por su bien._

_Ya en la puerta de la enfermería, resopló. Sabía que si estaba despierto y la veía, no le daría las gracias por ir a verle y posiblemente la echaría a patadas y ¿aún así pretendía entrar ahí? Estaba loca._

_Resopló nuevamente y entró en la enfermería. Las ventanas estaban tapadas por las cortinas, la única luz provenía de una vela encima de una mesa que iluminaba un rincón. Paseó la mirada para asegurarse de que Madame Pomfrey no estaba por allí, ya que no era hora de visita y para ver si Malfoy seguía dormido._

_No había rastro de la enfermera y Malfoy estaba acostado con las mantas subidas hasta casi la cabeza, así que supuso que dormía._

_Con un último resoplido entró y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Caminó entre las camas vacías hasta situarse a unos metros de la de Malfoy. La cazadora de Gryffindor ya no estaba allí, seguramente ya le habían dado el alta, aunque no la vio en el comedor._

_Hermione se puso de puntillas para ver mejor a Malfoy, ya que la distancia no le permitía observarlo con claridad, y si además de eso le sumábamos las mantas que lo tapaban casi al completo, apenas lograba ver algunos mechones de su cabello rubio._

_Estaba claro que estaba dormido, ya que si de otra forma se tratase ya se habría percatado de su presencia, así que a pesar de haber comprobado que seguía vivo decidió acercarse._

_Estando al lado de la cama tampoco lograba ver mucho más que desde su otra posición. Tenía la manta subida todo lo que era posible, tanto que tapaba su nariz y la boca, dejando tan solo al descubierto los ojos cerrados y su pelo, que caía libremente sobre su frente._

"_Vale Hermione, ya lo has visto, ya te puedes ir" _

_Pero los pies de la castaña no giraron cuando su cerebro emitió la orden de alejarse de aquel lugar._

_Hermione emitió un pequeño chasquido con la lengua, desagradada consigo misma, por Merlín ¡era Malfoy! No entendía la necesidad que sentía por comprobar realmente su estado._

_Lo miró de nuevo, tapado completamente y pensó que hacía bastante calor como para estar de ese modo._

_Meneó la cabeza para espantar las ideas que se formaban en su mente y se dispuso a salir de la enfermería._

"_¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

_Las manos de Hermione habían salido disparadas hacia Malfoy sin darse cuenta. Sus dedos se habían aferrado al borde de la manta y habían empezado a retirarla. _

_Finalmente, Hermione desistió, no le caía bien Malfoy y no le importaba demasiado lo que le pasara, pero tampoco deseaba que muriese de calor. Si, retiraría la manta, y se largaría sin tener en la conciencia la muerte de Malfoy._

_Lentamente, fue dejando al descubierto su nariz y su boca, por lo que así al menos podría respirar. También apartó la manta de su cuello y su pecho. Hermione se detuvo ahí. Aun tenía las vendas en el hombro y en el pecho, pero supuso que la poción crecehuesos que seguramente le había dado Madame Pomfrey ya habría hecho efecto. Pero su vista no se detuvo ahí, Tenía el abdomen desnudo y Hermione no pudo evitar que sus ojos se quedaran clavados en su piel increíblemente blanca, "¡no puede ser normal!". _

_Casi toda la parte femenina del colegio afirmaba que Malfoy era uno de los chicos más atractivos de Hogwarts, ella misma pensaba que era guapo, no era tan hipócrita como para negarlo, pero siempre había pensado que tendría un cuerpo perfecto, así que se sorprendió al no encontrar unos abdominales bien formados, sino una delgadez que incluso hacía que se le notasen más de lo normal los huesos de la cadera._

_Granger – "Sí, así me llamo" pensó distraída paseando la mirada por el cuerpo de Malfoy, "Un momento… ¿Quién ha dicho…." – Sé que posiblemente sea el primer cuerpo de verdad que hayas visto en tu vida, pero ¿Se puede saber que cojones haces?_

_Hermione se dio tal susto que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Malfoy la miraba con una mirada indiferente. Se había incorporado y se mantenía alzado, sujetándose sobre sus codos. Había hecho todo eso sin que ella se diese cuenta._

_Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de siquiera pestañear, Malfoy la había pillado prácticamente encima de él. Muy inteligente por su parte._

_Malfoy seguía mirándola, obviamente esperando una respuesta por su parte._

_Esto…yo… eh…_

_Deja de balbucear - la cortó Malfoy con esa mirada suya indescifrable- pareces idiota._

_¡Eh! – se quejó Hermione cuando fue capaz de reaccionar - ¡Acabo de salvarte la vida! – cerró la boca de golpe ¿cómo demonios había soltado eso?_

_Malfoy alzó una ceja y torció la cabeza – Pero ¿ qué dices, Granger? – su voz ya empezaba a tomar un ligero tono de molestia._

_- Bueno, hacía calor…y tú tenías la manta…_

_Entiendo que estés desesperada por ver mi perfecto cuerpo – dijo Malfoy con el mismo tono serio – pero si querías verme desnudo, solo tenías que pedírmelo, no hace falta que te inventes excusas estúpidas.._

_A Hermione se le desencajó la mandíbula de golpe, sin creerse lo que acababa de decir._

_Aunque no te lo creas, a veces hago obras caritativas – continuó Malfoy, aunque había perdido toda la seriedad en la voz- No soy tan malo como te piensas._

_Oh, Malfoy cállate, eres un…_

_¿Y Weasley?_

_Hermione parpadeó varias veces para darse cuenta, primero de que la había interrumpido una vez más y segundo para darse cuenta de por qué la había interrumpido. ¿Por qué le preguntaba por Ron? Tal vez, e increíblemente, se había preocupado por él._

_¿Ha muerto? Dime que se ha abierto la cabeza – dijo Malfoy logrando sentarse en la cama. No, no se había preocupado por Ron._

_Deberías preocuparte por su salud, si no volases como un loco, no habrías tropezado con él y no se hubiese caído._

_Justo después de decir eso, supo que había sido un error, y de los grandes, y más cuando Malfoy soltó un carcajada._

_¿Tropezado? – preguntó Malfoy poniendo voz inocente._

_A Hermione se le encogió el estómago, había estado defendiéndole todo el día con cualquiera que dijese que era una mala persona y que lo había hecho a propósito. En el fondo sabía que llevaban razón, pero había querido creer en que dentro de él había algo de bondad._

_Podrías haberle matado – "Es más, podríais haberos matados los dos" pensó para sí._

_¿Y qué más da un Weasley menos? – Replicó Malfoy – Hay tantos que nadie lo notaría, y si te gustan tanto los pelirrojos tienes a una docena de Weasleys donde elegir._

_¿Cómo puedes decir eso de una persona? – preguntó Hermione dolida – Además, si alguien hubiese muerto no sería a él a quien no echarían en falta._

_A Malfoy se le borró la sonrisa de golpe y la miró alzando la barbilla, como si supiese de lo que le estaba hablando._

_Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que no ha venido nadie a ver como te encontrabas – dijo Hermione – Yo sí que hago obras de caridad, deberías agradecer que haya venido para asegurarme de que seguías vivo._

_Dicho esto se giró y empezó a caminar hacía la salida de la enfermería sin dejar que Malfoy replicara._

_- Por cierto, gracias a que te comportaste como un capullo intentando matar a Ron, Harry atrapó la snitch, te dije que ganaría el mejor- dijo antes de salir de la enfermería, dejando a Malfoy, solo y sin palabras._

**Después de escribir y escribir rompiendo la cabeza me ha salido esta caca de capitulo, así que permito que me lanceis bombas vía review.**

**Para el próximo capitulo ya habrá Dramione del bueno, y prometo no tardar, solo espero que mi mala suerte no aparezca.**

**Gracias por los últimos reviews y alertas, os adorooo.**

**¿Una limosna en forma de review?**

**Como diría Queralt, una locutora de radio….Un beshiiiito.**


	12. La máscara de Pansy

**¡Hola!**

**Vale, sí, sé que dije que no iba a tardar en subir el capítulo, juro que lo tenía escrito desde hace algún tiempo, peeeeero la vaguedad me pudo *se tapa de las piedras que le lanzan***

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Adara, que por fin sabe utilizar ffnet.**

**Para no enrollarme más (seguro que lo hago abajo) os dejo el capi.**

**Gracias por las visitas, los reviews y las alertas.**

**

* * *

**

**_12. LA MÁSCARA DE PANSY_**

_Draco Malfoy era una de esas personas que nunca pasaban desapercibidas. El Slytherin provocaba dos reacciones muy distintas. Cuando entraba a un lugar, algunas personas se le quedaban mirando, sin poder apartar los ojos, sintiendo que era algo fuerte y poderoso a lo que había que acercarse para poder llevar la cabeza bien alta, otras personas, sin embargo, con tan solo notar su presencia, se encogían sobre si mismas para intentar protegerse de la sensación fría que emanaba._

_Esa día, cuando entró por las puertas de la sala común de Slytherin, todas las miradas se posaron en él, y sintió cada una como si de un clavo se tratase._

_Los que normalmente sentían admiración por él, se encogieron en sus sillones al ver la mueca de repugnancia que le dirigió a todos y cada uno de ellos._

_Desde que había empezado el curso, Draco había estado ausente, se sentaba en el sillón junto a la chimenea con la mirada perdida, como un fantasma que había olvidado su razón de ser. Pero esa mañana había abierto las puertas de la sala común con un manotazo, haciendo que se abriesen de golpe con un chirriante estruendo._

_Tenía el ceño fruncido, los labios torcidos en una mueca de desagrado y la mirada altiva. Cualquier rasgo que indicara que acababa de tener un grave accidente jugando a quidditch había desaparecido por completo._

_Cuando acabó de mirarles a todos para dejarles claro que solo eran escoria para besar por donde pisara se adentró en la sala con paso firme._

_Rápidamente, Crabbe y Goyle se apresuraron a colocarse a su lado, pero la mirada que les echó Draco los espantó y volvieron a sentarse en un rincón._

_Se acercó a su habitual sillón de cuero negro junto a la chimenea donde estaba sentado un niño, seguramente de primero. Cuando vio el cuerpo de Draco encima de él se apretó contra el sillón y apretó los puños, asustado._

_- Tú, mocoso, largo – el niño, que había empezado a temblar, se levantó rápidamente del sillón y fue a sentarse en el rincón más oscuro de la sala común._

_Draco, sin hacer un gesto, se sentó en el ansiado sillón y apoyó la cabeza en el mullido respaldo. La jodida cama de la enfermería parecía estar hecha de ladrillo._

_Oooh – emitió una vocecita chillona detrás del sillón, Draco, temiéndose quien_

_era, cerró los ojos, molesto – mi querido Draco por fin ha vuelto._

_Pansy rodeó el sillón dando saltitos, se sentó sobre él y le rodeó el cuello mientras le daba besos por toda la cara._

_¿Cómo se encuentra mi Draco?_

_Draco, recordando las palabras de la sangre sucia, por mucho que se lo quisiera negar sabía que le había dicho la maldita verdad, apartó la cara de Pansy con una mano mientras con la otra le despegaba las manos de su cuello._

_No me jodas, Pansy._

_El rubio se levantó del sillón, haciendo que la chica casi cayese al suelo y se dirigió hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, con la mirada de la morena clavada en la espalda._

_Abrió la puerta de su habitación de un tirón, para llevarse una desagradable sorpresa._

_Blaise estaba en la cama semidesnudo con una chica, restregando sus cuerpos y llevando a cabo una guerra salival. Ambos estaban tan inmersos en su situación que ni siquiera repararon en la presencia de Draco._

_-Disculpad – gruñó Draco hacia la cama donde estaba su compañero._

_De pronto la chica y Blaise se separaron, sobresaltados A la chica, una rubia bastante guapa que también estaba medio desnuda, le faltaban manos para taparse, y Blaise le dirigió una mirada al rubio de profunda frustración._

_Largo – volvió a gruñir Draco. La chica saltó de la cama, buscó a tientas la ropa_

_del suelo, se puso como pudo la camisa y salió volando de la habitación. Draco pensó que no habría tardado más de dos segundos._

_¿Qué mierda haces, tío? – Blaise se levantó de la cama, con las manos alzadas._

_Largo – repitió de nuevo el rubio con los ojos fijos en el chico – Ya. Fuera - Blaise_

_era de los pocos que solían plantarle cara pero esta vez ni se le planteó, no supo si por el frió glacial dibujado en sus ojos o por el aura tan extraña que parecía transmitir. El moreno miró con anhelo la cama y salió de la habitación sin abrir la boca_

_Cuando la puerta se cerró tras su compañero, Draco soltó el aire que había mantenido en la garganta para que no se le escapara la lengua y acabara diciendo cosas indebidas. Se sentía realmente decepcionado de que nadie se hubiese dignado a visitarle. Siempre había sabido que ninguno era realmente amigo suyo, que solo se acercaban a él por conveniencia, se acercaban al sol que más calentaba, no los culpaba, pues él mismo era así. Pero era doloroso saber que a nadie le interesaba si seguía vivo. Pero lo que más le fastidiaba era que tan solo la sangre sucia había acudido a verlo._

_Justo la última persona que él hubiese querido._

_Draco sacudió la cabeza y pensó en que debería ocupar sus pensamientos en su misión y no en analizar su sentimientos._

_Se acercó al baúl que había a lo pies de su cama, suspiró y lo abrió._

_Rebuscó y sacó varios libros y prendas para poder acceder al fondo. Debajo de una capa había escondido otra capa retorcida, la acarició con los dedos y las sacó del baúl._

_Retiró la capa, que envolvía una alargada caja de cuero. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la abrió con sumo cuidado. Sobre una almohadilla de cuero rojo, había un sencillo collar, una cadena dorada de la cual colgaba una brillante piedra de ópalo._

_Aquella tarde había visita a Hogsmeade, y él no faltaría. Ni él, ni el collar.._

**OOO**

_Al despertarse esa mañana, Hermione se había sentido decepcionada al ver la nieve que cubría todo el terreno del colegio. Pero aún con el mal tiempo, Harry, Ron y ella habían decido ir de visita al pueblo, sobre todo por la insistencia de Harry._

_El frío había obligado a la gente desguarecerse en lugares como Las tres escobas. El bar estaba repleto de personas, la mayoría saboreando bebidas calientes, como la deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla._

_Harry había saltado de la mesa en cuanto vio aparecer al profesor Slughorn y ahora hablaba con él sobre sabe dios qué en una mesa alejada del resto de la gente. Mientras tanto, Ron le estaba dando la tarde a Hermione con su enfado con Dean por estar saliendo con Ginny._

_Es que es mi hermana – se quejaba Ron – al menos si no se besaran en_

_plúbico…_

_Eso es lo que haces tú con Lavender, Ron – dijo Hermione mientras se llevaba la_

_jarra de cerveza a la boca._

_¡Pero no es lo mismo! Por que… - La castaña se dio por vencida y dejó que su_

_amigo siguiera diciendo sandeces mientras ella se dedica a observar al resto de personas que disfrutaban de aquel día. En una mesa cercana estaba Neville enseñándole un libro sobre herbología a Hanna Abbott. También distinguió entre la gente a Cho Chang con sus amigas; y en la mesa de al lado estaba sentado Draco Malfoy, solo, y se preguntó como es que no lo había visto antes, pues su pelo claro destacaba claramente entre la multitud. Su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados parecían indicar que estaba enfadado, pero le temblaban ligeramente las manos._

_Le pareció extraño verle solo, pues pensaba que cuando saliese de la enfermería, todo su séquito volvería a pegarse a su culo._

_El rubio estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera reparó en la forma descarga que Hermione le miraba._

_De pronto se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a los aseos._

_Hermione – dijo Ron sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos - ¿Me estás escuchando?_

_- Errr…sí,sí, claro – respondió Hermione rezando por que no le preguntase de que_

_le estaba hablando. Afortunadamente, en ese momento llegó Harry a la mesa con cara de emoción y les contó de qué había estado hablando con el profesor Slughorn._

_**OOO**_

_Draco había estado vigilando la puerta de los aseos, para estar atento cuando dejasen de estar demasiado transitados. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no quedaba nadie se puso alerta para estar preparado cuando entrase una única persona. Pronto, una chica, bajita y morena, se coló en ellos._

_Sin dudarlo, Draco abandonó su mesa y siguió a la chica. Antes de entrar miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo veía entró al aseo femenino._

_La chica estaba encorvada en el lavabo, lavándose las manos. Draco aprovechó ese momento para sacar de su capa la varita y la caja de cuero que había sacado de la sala de los menesteres y escondido en su baúl. Cuanto antes lo hiciese, mejor._

_Levantó la varita, apuntó a la chica y…. ella se enderezó y lo miró a través del cristal. La conocía. Bell. Jugadora del equipo de quidditch. Gryffindor._

_Cuando Kattie vio que la apuntaba con la varita entrecerró los ojos, casi con suplica. A Draco le tembló la mano. Pero finalmente pronunció la maldición._

_Imperius – murmuró Draco. Justo cuando lo pronunció, Kattie se puso rígida y_

_cerró la boca. Draco se apresuró y le entregó la caja envuelta en un papel marrón – Ve al castillo y entrégaselo a Dumbledore. No se lo digas a nadie. No lo desenvuelvas._

_Kattie Bell, apretó el paquete contra su pecho y salió del cuarto de baño._

_Draco se quedó quieto, pensando en la mirada de Bell. Cuando lo había visto no se había revuelto, ni siquiera había trado de huir o defenderse. Lo había mirado, suplicándole que no le hiciese daño, como si tuviese la esperanza de que no haría algo así._

_Pero lo había hecho._

_En aquello no solo estaba implicado él y sus padres, si no que también perjudicaría a terceros._

_Siempre le habían importado una mierda otras personas que no fueran él mismo, así que el nudo en la garganta y el dolor de estomago que sentía en ese momento era totalmente desconocido para él._

_No conocía muy bien ese sentimiento pero lo que si tenía claro en ese momento es que no quería que nada malo le pasara a esa chica._

_**OOO**_

_Cuando Draco entró aquella misma noche al gran Comedor, lo primero que percibió fue un gran alboroto. Todas las mesas estaban muy agitas y hablaban con nerviosismo, incluso la de los profesores._

_Y cuando de camino a su mesa, escuchó "Kattie Bell" un sabor amargo invadió su boca y un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza._

_El rumor que circulaba y se expandía como la pólvora era, que al parecer, Kattie Bell, había sido hechiza con algún tipo de objeto y que ni siquiera la habían llevado a la enfermería, si no directamente al hospital San Mungo._

_Cuando se sentó, entre Goyle y Pansy, en la mesa de Slytherin, lo primero que hizo fue esconder sus manos temblorosas debajo de la mesa. Casi inconscientemente miró a la mesa de los profesores y miró al director, que estaba absorto en una conversación con Hagrid. Pero Snape si que lo miraba, sin parpadear y la boca apretada, formando una fina línea blanca, su cara parecía decir "Sé que ha sido tú". Rápidamente apartó su mirada del profesor._

_Se dio cuenta de que no solo le temblaban las manos si no también el resto del cuerpo._

_Su plan no había funcionado, pero no sabía si temblaba por que posiblemente haría enfadar al señor oscuro o porque posiblemente Kattie Bell moriría por su culpa._

_Joder, sí, al principio se había sentido totalmente orgulloso de que el señor tenebroso le encomendara una misión tan importante como matar a un mago tan importante. Después había caído en la cuenta de que era un maldito crío de dieciséis años y no había terminado su formación, sólo lo utilizaba para castigar a su padre por fallar en una misión._

_Él no quería matar a Dumbledore. Es verdad que nunca le había caído bien ese viejo, pero no hasta el punto de querer matarlo._

_De todas formas, no había otra respuesta, si no aceptaba moría, y si la aceptaba vivía…hasta que Dumbledore le matara. Por que era el jodido mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos y estaba claro que un niño no podría siquiera hacerle un pequeño rasguño._

_No lo iba a conseguir y moriría. Y sus padres también._

_Además moriría con la muerte de Kattie Bell en la conciencia._

_Al parecer no había pordido ocultar su patético tembleque, pues Pansy lo llevaba mirando fijamente un buen rato._

_Eh – murmuró la castaña apoyando una mano en su brazo. Le miró con afecto y_

_Draco pudo notar un brillo de conocimiento en sus ojos azules, como si supiese que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. El rubio puso su mano sobre la de Pansy. Necesitaba sentir contacto físico de algún tipo. La morena, sonrió y pasó el brazo por detrás del cuello de Draco - ¿Estás bien? – Su voz no sonaba como por la mañana, chillona y teatral, si no sensata y comprensiva. Tal vez Pansy no era como pensaba, si no que era otra persona que se ocultaba tras una máscara de mentiras para fingir ser alguien aprobado en aquella sociedad._

_No viniste… - Dijo Draco sin saber a cuento de que decía aquello. Pansy alzó_

_una ceja, sin entender de que hablaba el rubio – A verme. A la enfermería._

_Pansy abrió la boca y su rostro demostraba sorpresa por lo que le estaba diciendo._

_Pensaba que no querrías verme – dijo – No has estado muy amable conmigo últimamente. Ya sabes._

_Draco asintió, sabiendo que era la verdad, pero no dijo nada, por que él no sabía que decir en momentos como estos. Por que nunca los había tenido. Pansy rodeó con el otro brazo a Draco y lo abrazó de verdad desde que se conocían._

_Draco, yo…yo te ayudaré – le dijo Pansy al oído. Draco se estremeció al oír_

_aquello. Al parecer no tenía un pelo de tonta, a principio de curso había alardeado de que se traía algo entre manos pero no había dejado nada en claro. Y el brillo de conocimiento en los ojos de Pansy, supo que sabía mucho más de lo que él jamás hubiese pensado._

_Así, con la revelación de Pansy, se dejó querer por primera vez en su abrazo._

_

* * *

_

**¡Sí, amigos, Pansy entra en el juego!**

**No quería que Pansy tuviese el papel de novia-celosa-molesta-tonta que habitualmente tiene así que va a tener un papel, ojo, muy importante aquí, que ya se va a ir conociendo.**

**Y Draco mostrando que tiene alma y sentimientos. Desde el principio le quise mostrar diferente a como lo tenemos encasillado, malote, sin sentimientos, mujeriego, por que dudo que el personaje sea así, recordemos como salió por patas cuando se asustó con la casa de los gritos. Además, no creo que tenga la sangre fría de casi matar a alguien y después no sentirse mortalmente culpable. Es como Pansy, una persona escondida tras una máscara.**

**El capi ha estado casi totalmente enfocado a él, para ver todo lo que sintió cuando hechizó a Kattie y cuando descubre que casi la mata. Pobre, vamos a abrazarle todos ¡abrazo colectivo!**

**Prometí que en este capi habría Dramione pero se me quedaba muy largo, así que en el siguiente habrá, lo prometo. Además veremos como cambia la relación de Draco con Pansy (muahaha) además de cómo le ayuda y como reacciona el trio cuando se enteran de lo de Kattie, sobre todo Harry.**

**Ya no me enrollo más, que siempre cuento mi vida aquí, aunque me quedo con la sensación de que se me olvida algo.**

**Besitos, besitos.**

**¿Reviews?**


	13. Confesiones

**13. CONFESIONES **

_Aunque era sábado no había nadie ya levantado en la sala común de Slytherin, a excepción de dos personas, que a pesar de encontrarse solos no se estaban sentados frente a la chimenea, lo que parecía lo más sensato debido al frío característico del lugar en aquella época._

_ Las dos personas se hallaban sentadas en dos rígidas sillas colocadas junto a una mesa en un rincón oscuro de la sala, a la que apenas llegaba la luz y mucho menos el calor del fuego que ya empezaba a amenazar con apagarse._

_- La verdad es que no sabía exactamente en lo que consistía la misión que el Señor Oscuro te había encomendado – susurraba una de las personas, Pansy – pero este verano escuché a mis padres hablando con mi tío sobre tú familia y sobre todo de ti._

_Draco estaba sentado recto y con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, tal y como le habían enseñado desde pequeño, escuchando atentamente a la morena. Los padres de Pansy y otros miembros de su familia estaban relacionados de una manera u otra con el señor tenebroso, pero el único familiar cercano a ella que formaba parte de los mortífagos era su tío, y estaba claro que todos los mortífagos estaban enterados de la misión de Draco, pero solo unos pocos sabían de que se trataba, y por lo que decía Pansy, su tío no lo sabía._

_- Al principio quise pensar que se trataba de un error y de que se trataba de tu padre – murmuró Pansy solemnemente – pero cuando empezaste a alardear a principio de curso supe que no, que te había elegido a ti._

_El rubio no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía su compañera, se fijaba más bien en su rostro, la mitad en la sombra, la otra mitad iluminado tenuemente por el fuego. Sonrió amargamente para sus adentros, aquello era como una metáfora de sus propias vidas. Una mitad de ellos iluminada, eran niños procedentes de familias prestigiosas y ricas a los que nunca les había faltado de nada, estaban empezando a florecer como cualquier otro adolescente, pero la otra mitad de ellos estaba sumida en las sombras, sus familias respetadas por la sociedad mágica eran también gente que se escondía en sus adentros sus deseos y que estaban relacionadas con lo más oscuro de la magia, arrastrando a sus hijos con ellos._

_- Pensé que lo que te había mandado era simplemente vigilar los movimientos del colegio, sobre todo de Potter – seguía diciendo Pansy, aún sorprendida por lo que Draco le había contado – Pero jamás habría pensado que se tratara de matar a… ¡Dumbledore! Dios mío, es claramente imposible que lo consigas tu solo._

_- Obviamente, y como supongo que imaginarás esto es simplemente una venganza contra la familia Malfoy, contra mi padre, por haberse dejado atrapar en el ministerio._

_Ambos permanecieron en silencio, meditando sobre la situación, Draco seguía mirando el rostro semi iluminado de la morena y Pansy tenía la mirada clavada en la mesa._

_- Por supuesto que al principio estuve cegado por el orgullo, pensando que era algo bueno que se me hubiese encomendado algo tan importante. Tardé en darme cuenta de algo que estaba tan claro – se lamentó Draco._

_- Después de lo que pasó con esa Gryffindor – Pansy dijo despectivamente la última palabra, como si fuese algo asqueroso - ¿Has pensado en algo?_

_- Se me han acabado las ideas, mi mente no parece capaz de crear un nuevo plan después de…- Draco cerró la boca antes de mencionar a Kattie Bell, no quería que le viese afectado por el accidente - lo del collar._

_La chica despegó la espalda del respaldo hasta quedar sentada al borde de la silla, produciendo así que sus rodillas tocaran las piernas de Draco._

_- Bueno, pronto será Navidad – dijo Pansy, seria – podemos hacerle llegar algo a Dumbledore en forma de regalo, así no sospecharía._

_- Sí…algo…¿Pero que cosa inofensiva podría ser? – Preguntó Draco más para él que para la chica – ¿una botella de whisky de fuego tal vez?_

_- Es una buena idea, podemos coger una botella de las que hay en la cocina…_

_- No – negó el chico – mejor no, en la cocina siempre hay Elfos._

_- ¿Y? – Pronunció Pansy como si acabase de decir una tontería – Hemos bajado mil veces, y aunque al principio se nieguen, en cuanto los adulas un poco te acaban dando todo lo que pidas – se encogió de hombros – imbéciles…_

_Draco sabía perfectamente como funcionaba aquello. En muchas fiestas de Slytherin había corrido el alcohol a litros. Los alumnos bajaban a la cocina a coger comida y de paso bebida. Él mismo había bajado un par de veces después de algún partido. Los elfos domésticos siempre estaba dispuestos a darles la comida que había sobrado, e incluso se ofrecían a prepararles algo, y si le dabas algo de cortesía se veían tan adulados que incluso te daban Whisky y demás bebidas reservadas para los profesores, así que sabía que conseguir una botella de la cocina era fácil._

_-Ese no es el problema, Pansy – dijo Draco levantándose de la silla para apoyarse en la mesa – Cuando le suceda algo al viejo y descubran que la causa a sido una bebida envenenada, los elfos recordaran a quienes le dieron una – se cruzó de brazos – No es seguro._

_Pansy asintió y ladeó la cabeza, pensativa – ¿Entonces…? En Hogsmeade no podemos comprarla,,,saben que somos estudiantes._

_- Yo me ocuparé de la botella – dijo Draco, recordando unas botellas que si desaparecían nadie las echaría de menos._

_Draco sabía que lo de la botella no era un plan brillante precisamente, pero era mejor que nada y fácil de llevar a cabo, sólo tendrían que envenenar el líquido, ese punto supuso que no sería muy complicado, pues su padre y su tía Bellatrix le habían enseñado algunos conocimientos que podría serle útil para fabricar un potente veneno, volvería a usar la sala de los menesteres para hacerla. Después de envenenar la botella sólo tendría que hacérsela llegar a Dumbledore a través de alguien de confianza para que no sospechase, aunque ese punto le preocupaba, no quería que nadie se volviese a ver afectado por su culpa._

_¡Merlín! Estaba pensando en que no quería hacer daño a nadie y a la vez en matar a alguien._

_Cuanto más lo pensaba, más difícil lo veía. Dumbledore podía ser muchas cosas, pero idiota desde luego que no ¿Y si se percataba de que la botella estaba envenenada? En el caso que eso pasase, él estaría a salvo, ya que no sabrían quien la habría enviado, pero tendría que volver a pensar en un plan. Tal vez lo mejor era presentarse en su despacho y simplemente acabar con él "¿A quién quieres engañar?" Si el viejo no lo mataba antes de que lo hiciese él y le perdonaba la vida, el señor Oscuro se enteraría tarde o temprano y acabaría con él._

_Desesperado, Draco se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si así pudiese parar el torrente de pensamientos que martilleaban su mente. Se preguntó amargamente en lo que estaría pensando cualquier estudiante en ese momento, él mismo, hacía un año sólo se preocupaba por su imagen, chicas y sacar la mejor nota de clase para que su padre se sintiese orgulloso. Era curioso ver lo rápido que podía cambiar algo._

_Se pasó las manos por el pelo para apartárselo de la cara y se lo removió varias veces, despeinándose por completo el pelo rubio._

_- Draco – la voz de Pansy, un susurro, sacó a Draco de sus amargos pensamientos. La chica también se había levantado de la silla y permanecía de pie frente a Draco – no quiero pensar en esa posibilidad…pero si algo saliese mal, lo que sea…_

_ - Pansy no…_

_- Nos largaremos de aquí – siguió la chica sin hacer caso de lo que había empezado a decir Draco – y nos esconderemos lejos. Juntos._

_Draco no cambió un ápice su expresión, estaba acostumbrado a ocultar sus sentimientos, pero su estómago dio un brinco ¿Le estaba diciendo Pansy que si algo fallase huiría con él, traicionando al Señor Tenebroso? ¿De dónde había salido esa Pansy desconocida capaz de hacer algo así? Él mismo sería incapaz de hacer algo parecido, si fuese Pansy la que tuviese que matar a Dumbledore y fallara ni se le pasaría por la cabeza escapar con ella, tal vez incluso acabaría entregándola él mismo para salvar su culo._

_- Pero ¿Porqué…_

_- ¿No lo ves, Draco? – preguntó Pansy con una extraña sonrisa dibujada en la cara._

_- No sé que demonios estás tratando de decirme._

_ - Da igual – murmuro Pansy alejándose unos pasos del rubio – será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya._

**_Oooooo_**

_Hermione se afanaba en cortar unas raíces de sauce tan duras que se le resistían. La poción que estaban preparando ese día en clase de pociones no era difícil, pero estaba tan alterada que no lograba que nada le saliese a derechas. Era la tercera vez que había tenido que coger unas raíces nuevas por que las anteriores las había cortado en trozos más pequeños que lo se especificaba en el libro. _

_Y por si sus nervios, que no sabía de donde habían salido, fuera poca cosa, Harry seguía exponiendo su teoría de que Draco Malfoy era un mortífago, no contento con eso, ahora le echaba las culpas de lo sucedido a Kattie Bell._

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estará Kattie en el hospital? – preguntó Ron mientras removía el espeso líquido morado de su caldero._

_- Ni idea – respondió Harry al mismo tiempo que giraba en su silla para mirar a Malfoy – Pero tenemos que saber que es lo se tiene entre las manos antes de pasa algo de nuevo._

_La castaña levantó la cabeza como si hubiesen tirado de ella con una cuerda, y miró con los ojos como platos a su amigo._

_- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de bajar la voz, Harry? – dijo mirando hacía todos lados para ver si alguien lo había escuchado._

_Harry le puso mala cara, pero le ignoró. Separó los tallos, los contó y los echó a su caldero._

_- La amiga de Kattie, Leanne, que iba con ella dice que entró al baño de Las Tres Escobas, y que cuando salió de él, estaba muy extraña y que llevaba el paquete – dijo Harry – así que sea quien sea - miró a Hermione como diciendo "Me da igual lo que digas, sé que ha sido Malfoy"- que le haya dado el collar de ópalo se lo entregó en el baño._

_Hermione abrió la boca para replicar pero la cerró, sabiendo que por mucho que diría, Harry iba a seguir en sus trece. Se le había metido entre ceja y ceja la idea de que Draco era un mortífago._

_Malfoy no podría haber sido quien le entregó el collar de ópalo a Kattie, ella recordaba perfectamente que le había visto ese día en las tres escobas, sentado unas mesas más allá de donde se encontraba ellos. Lo recordaba a la perfección, por que extrañamente, se encontraba solo y no paraba de mirar el… ¡Oh, Merlín! Ahora que lo pensaba, le había visto levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse a los baños de la taberna. _

_La castaña intentó disimular su repentino tembleque nervioso de manos. Tenía que decírselo a Harry, era importante. _

_Por mucho que su amigo había insistido en ello, es que además el mismísimo Draco le había confirmado que SI era un mortífago, ella lo había negado, intentando ver las lagunas en aquellas ideas._

_Draco Malfoy había intentado matar a Dumbledore con el collar maldito a través de Kattie Bell, que ahora se encontraba al borde de la muerte, y ella había estado intentando ver el lado bueno del Slytherin cuando al parecer no lo tenía por ningún lado ¿En qué había estado pensando?_

_Y si todo aquello era verdad…Hermione tuvo que dejar de trajinar con los ingredientes de la poción, aquella amenaza en los baños de prefectos por parte de Malfoy "Serás la primera en mi lista" era cierta._

_Instintivamente, miró a Malfoy, que pasaba las páginas de su libro demasiado rápidas como para que las estuviese leyendo. Con esa palidez, esas ojeras que hacían que sus ojos claros se hundiesen en su cara y esa posición, encogido sobre si mismo como si así estuviese desguarecido del resto del mundo, Hermione le veía incapaz de hacer tales cosas, pero aún así…todo estaba muy claro. _

_- Hermione ¿Te pasa algo? – la voz de Harry le hizo dar un respingo y desviar la mirada hacia sus amigos, ambos la miraban con extrañeza, al parecer se había distraído y se habían dado cuenta._

_- ¿Eh? – Contestó saliendo de sus pensamientos – No, no, estoy bien._

_Harry y Ron se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con lo suyo. La poción de Harry emanaba un fuerte olor a estiércol y la del pelirrojo directamente se había solidificado en el fondo del caldero._

_Harry sospechaba de Malfoy, pero estaba segura de que no lo había visto aquel día en Las Tres escobas ya que no lo había nombrado en ningún momento. Ella era la única que había caído en ello, además sabía que Malfoy estaba de parte de Voldemort, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, dudaba de si era o no un mortífago, pues no había alcanzado a verle la marca tenebrosa en el brazo. De todas formas estaba claro que de sus amigos, ella era la única que sabía algo esencial, entonces ¿Qué hacía que no se había contado ya? ¿A qué esperaba?_

_Miró a Malfoy que seguía pasando las páginas del libro distraídamente, no obstante su poción producía pequeñas nubes de humo verdes, lo cual indicaba que había acabado la poción correctamente. Miró a los demás, nadie parecía haber acabado la poción correctamente, ni si quiera ella._

_Sacudió la cabeza, se estaba cambiando de tema a sí misma para no afrontar la realidad._

_- Chicos…- empezó a decir – tengo algo que deciros…_

_Harry levantó la cabeza de su caldero y la miró, pero Ron parecía demasiado ocupado en apagar el fuego que salía de su poción._

_La castaña echó una última ojeada a Malfoy y volvió a mirar a su amigo, que la miraba atentamente._

_- Creo…- Hermione juntó la cabeza a la de Harry y susurró para que nadie les oyese – creo que…_

_En ese momento, el profesor Slughorn anunció el final de la clase, haciendo que todos los alumnos se levantase de sus sitios y empezasen a recoger sus instrumentos, produciendo ruidos chirriantes al coger los calderos y al arrastrar las sillas._

_- ¿Qué dices, Hermione? – dijo Harry levantando la voz para hacerse oír entre la multitud – No te oigo._

_- Decía que me parece que…_

_- Déjalo – dijo el moreno empezando a recoger sus cosas también – será mejor que lo hablemos luego._

_Hermione asintió resignada. Cogió sus libros y su pluma y lo metió en su bolsa de tela._

_Involuntariamente miró hacia la mesa de Malfoy pero ya no estaba allí, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando había salido._

**_Oooooo_**

_Draco había salido casi en estampida en cuanto la aburrida clase de Pociones se había terminado. No aguantaba ver como Slughorn venera a Potter…era tan ridículo…_

_Además tenía algo importante que hacer. _

_La última vez que estuvo en las salas de los menesteres había encontrado al menos una docena de botellas, podría coger una para llevar a acabo su plan y nadie le vería, y lo mejor es que nadie notaría que una de las botellas había desparecido porque estaban bastante escondidas y llenas de polvo, así que quien las hubiese escondido allí las habría olvidado._

_Así que subió hasta el piso donde se encontraba la sala y pasó tres veces ante la pared. Todo estaba igual de desordenado y polvoriento que la última vez, con sus hileras y montones de cosas que la gente había estado escondiendo, tal vez, desde el principio del colegio._

_Primero echó un vistazo al armario evanescente, pero como imaginaba seguía roto, ese inútil de la tienda aún no lo había reparado._

_Soltó el aire despacio para intentar relajarse del creciente malestar que empezaba a sentir._

_Si no recordaba mal, las botellas no estaban muy lejos de allí, así que se adentró entre las hileras de polvorientas estanterías. Dio unas cuantas vueltas, pero finalmente las encontró detrás de unas cajas de madera que parecían guardar telas negras. _

_Había más de las que pensaba, tal vez unas veinte. "Mejor" pensó._

_Se acuclilló para coger una, la miró con asco, estaba llena de polvo y no se veía siquiera el líquido._

_Pasó la manga de la túnica por la botella para retirarle el polvo y poder leer la etiqueta. Hidromiel. Y era de una buena marca. Perfecta para un inofensivo regalo de navidad._

_Se levantó del suelo y dejó la botella apartada de las demás y la tapó con una tela negra de una de las cajas que había allí. _

_Lo fácil ya estaba hecho, ahora solo tenía que llevar a la sala los ingredientes de la poción venenosa, podría coger algún caldero de los que había por allí._

_Se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacia la salida de la sala, pero de repente se paró en seco y dio media vuelta, se acercó de nuevo al montón de botellas. Metió la manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y meditó unos instantes._

_- A la mierda._

_Draco sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se agachó para coger una de las botellas,_

**_Ooooo_**

_En las siguientes dos clases que también compartían con Slytherin, Malfoy no se había presentado, lo que le resultó extraño, ya que él, en todo el tiempo que llevaban en el colegio nunca lo había visto faltar a ninguna clase._

_Hermione se pasó las dos horas con la mirada clavada en los libros, ni siquiera había vuelto a hablar con sus amigos para decirle lo que pensaba acerca de Malfoy, aunque sabía que era urgente que lo hiciese, tal vez en esas horas que no había ido a clase había estado tramando algo, y si pasara algo la culpa sería de ella, aún así, inexplicablemente, no abrió la boca._

_En la comida todo fue igual, Malfoy seguía sin aparecer y ella seguía sin decir nada a pesar de que Harry le preguntó sobre que le quería hablar en la clase de pociones. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dijo que era una tontería ¿¡Una tontería! Hermione tenía ganas de tirarse de los pelos y de torturarse a sí misma, ¿Qué era lo que le impedía hablar? Cualquiera diría que estaba intentando proteger a Malfoy, lo que si que era una soberana tontería._

_Por alguna razón estaba esperando ver a Malfoy antes de decir nada, y como no lo había vuelto a ver desde Pociones no había hablado sobre el tema con Harry._

_Sí, eso iba a hacer, primero vería a Malfoy y después hablaría con sus amigos. Aunque de todas formas ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando lo viera? Preguntarle "¿Oye, perdona, pero me puedes decir si has sido tú quien hechizo a Kattie Bell para que matara a Dumbledore?"_

_"Bueno" pensó, eso lo pensaría cuando lo viera._

_Pero Malfoy tampoco fue a la clase siguiente. Por una parte se sentía aliviada porque se había dicho así misma que no le diría nada a Harry hasta que lo viese, pero por otra parte sentía algo parecido a preocupación por no haberle visto en todo el día…Espera ¿preocupación? Hermione no era tonta, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que analizar sus sentimientos, por que atención Hermione Granger tenía sentimientos hacía Draco Malfoy, no sabía que sentimientos exactamente, pero tener, tenía. _

_Por mucho que no le hiciese gracia y no lograse entender, Hermione se empezaba a imaginar lo que estaba pasando._

_Vale, antes de precipitarse en eso, lo mejor sería buscarlo, ni siquiera sabía exactamente por qué, y así poder hablar de una vez por todas con Harry._

_Lo buscó en la biblioteca, en todas y cada unas de las plantas del castillo, en los alrededores del lago, incluso se atrevió a preguntarle a un par de alumnos de primer año de Slytherin si lo habían visto en su sala común. Nada. Ni rastro de Malfoy._

_Sólo le quedaba un sitio donde buscar y si no lo encontraba allí se rendiría. _

_Harry había dicho que lo había visto entrar en un par de ocasiones en la sala de los menesteres, así que allí fue. Pasó tres veces pero no se abrió, así que eso significaba que había alguien dentro. Vale, una posibilidad entre seiscientos de que fuese Malfoy._

_Si realmente fuese Malfoy ¿Qué habría sala habría imaginado?_

_Hermione pasó varias veces más pensando varias cosas que se le ocurrieron, incluso pensó en baños, pero nada._

_Probó una última vez, si no funcionaba se iría._

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pasó una vez "Sala para esconderse" pasó otra vez "Sala para…esconderse" pasó de por última y tercera vez "sala…para…esconder…"_

_Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, sin ninguna esperanza, por eso cuando los abrió y vio que la puerta de madera había aparecido casi le da un ataque de alegría._

_Dudó de si entrar o no, tal vez ni siquiera se trataba de Malfoy. Pero tenía que arriesgarse. Abrió la puerta y entró antes de que desapareciera de nuevo._

_Se sorprendió al ver el interior de la sala. Era enorme y estaba llena de cosas. Había estanterías con libros, cajas, espejos, escobas, muebles, armaduras…_

_Era tan grande y había tantas cosas que no vio a nadie, pero escuchó a lo lejos un tintineo como de cristal. Se puso de puntillas para intentar ver algo entre los objetos pero no logró ver nada._

_Cogió la varita del bolsillo y empezó a andar hacía el sonido de cristales._

_Cuando vio semejante estampa no supo como reaccionar. Malfoy estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la camisa totalmente desabrochada y tenía una botella en la mano. Además, a su alrededor habían más botellas, dos completamente vacías a sus pies y otra volcada con el líquido alrededor. La imagen y el olor a alcohol lo delataba. Malfoy había estado bebiendo._

_El rubio al fin pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Hermione y levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Entrecerró los ojos para verla mejor y abrió la boca formando una O._

_- Ooooh – dijo Draco arrastrando la o más de lo normal – Padece que Grander ha deci…decidido unidse a la fiedta – A Hermione se le desencajó la mandíbula, estaba tan sumamente borracho que no era siquiera capaz de pronunciar bien las palabras - ¿ A qué de debe tal honod, Grander?_

_Alucinado, Hermione estaba alucinando. Se había preocupado y había pensado que había estado tramando algo maligno y resultaba que había estado allí emborrachándose, se sentía como una idiota,_

_Se planteó largarse pero en ese momento, Malfoy se había levantado del suelo, tambaleándose tanto que Hermione pensó que se iba a caer. _

_El rubio se puso una mano en la cadera y con la otra levantó la botella y dio un largo trago._

_- Pero no te quedes ahí quieta, mujer – dijo – ven a beber con yo._

_La castaña parpadeó, al parecer era cierto que el alcohol mataba neuronas ¿Qué forma de hablar era aquella?_

_Aparte de volverte un poco tonto, también parecía hacerle amistoso. Malfoy la seguía mirando y le estaba ofreciendo la botella._

_- Estás completamente borracho, Malfoy – dijo al fin Hermione._

_Malfoy se miró a sí mismo de arriba a bajo y después a ella._

_- Muy bien – dijo – diez puntos para Gryffindor._

_- Pero…¿Por qué…_

_-¿ Por queeeeee? – dijo el rubio con la voz chillona – Vedás, a vedes, la vida en Hogarts…Howar..Hotgw…en el colegio en muy dura y hay que evadirse de ved en cuando._

_Hermione seguía alucinado con el comportamiento del Malfoy, aparte de que todavía no la había insultado ni una sola vez, resultaba hasta cómico verle así._

_- Será mejor, Malfoy, que te vayas a tu habitación ya – dijo poniendo la manos en jarra al estilo Molly Weasley._

_Dicho esto se dio media vuelta para irse, estaba claro que no era un buen momento para averiguar nada, además, al menos había descubierto que iba a la sala de los menesteres para beber y no para hacer nada relacionado con…el mal._

_- ¡No te vayas! – el grito de Malfoy la hizo girarse pero no le dio tiempo a apartarse. El rubio se había abalanzado contra ella para sujetarla, pero como en el estado en el que iba no coordinaba muy bien había tropezado y se había caído, llevándosela con él al suelo_

_¡POR MERLÍN! Tenía todo el cuerpo de Malfoy encima del suyo! Ni siquiera se atrevía a abrir los ojos para no verle, que según su respiración su cara estaba a milímetros de la suya. Notaba una sus piernas encajada entre las suyas y notaba algo que le rozaba el muslo, algo que no quería ni imaginar lo que era, por su propia salud mental._

_- Granger – La voz de Malfoy sonaba seria por primera vez, así que abrió los ojos. La miraba fijamente, escudriñándola sin parpadear. Seguramente el golpe había hecho que los efectos del alcohol se reducieran, así que esperó a que le insultase o algo – Tienes tantas pecas en la nariz…_

_Soltó tal suspiro de alivio que tardó en darse cuenta de lo que le acababa de decir. Malfoy no solo seguía mirándola de cerca, si no que además había acercado más la cara a la suya, como si quisiese mirarle por dentro._

_Ante ese pensamiento, Hermione no pudo más que sentir una oleada de pudor._

_- Malfoy ¿Fuiste tú quien le dio el collar a Kattie Bell? – No era un buen momento para aquello, pero decían que los niños y los borrachos siempre decían la verdad ¿no? Además en otra situación jamás se atrevería a preguntarle algo tan directo._

_- Bell- balbuceó Malfoy – se va a morir…_

_-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Preguntó alterada – Malfoy…_

_- Fui yo – dijo. Tenía los ojos algo borrosos, pero parecía que le gritaban que le estaba diciendo la verdad – fue mi culpa._

_Draco puso las manos al lado de la cara de Hermione para ayudarse a incorporarse pero no se levantó, se quedó sentado sobre las caderas de ella, en una posición un tanto comprometida._

_La situación y lo que acaba de decir producían en Hermione una extraña sensación entre miedo y nerviosismo._

_- ¿Me estás diciendo que sí fuiste tú el que intentó matar a Dumbledore? – estaba demasiado nerviosa y asustada como para poder mantener un tono de voz tranquilo – Entonces….¿Eres un mortífago de verdad?_

_Malfoy sonrió, una mueca extraña, torciendo el labio superior. Una sonrisa tétrica que no le llegaba a la cara. En sus ojos ya no se veía embriagación, si no algo más oscuro…algo violento. Hermione empezó a asustarse de verdad. _

_El rubio se llevó la mano derecha al brazo izquierdo y se enrolló la manga de la camisa hasta dejar el antebrazo completamente desnudo._

_Ahí estaba. La calavera que vomitaba una serpiente en el pálido y delgado brazo de Draco Malfoy._

_Hermione notaba que algo le subía por la boca del estómago. Ya no era una mera suposición, Ahí estaba la confirmación de que era realmente un mortífago. La chica se incorporó pero el cuerpo de Malfoy le impidió levantarse por completo, quedando así en una posición realmente comprometedora._

_Y si a eso, le sumabas la mirada de locura que tenía, la situación pasaba a ser la escena de una película de terror. Ahora es cuando Malfoy sacaría cuchillos de la nada y le arrancaría la cabeza a Hermione._

_Si hubiese sabido lo que iba a pasar a continuación, habría rezado con todas sus fuerzas para que en lugar de eso fuera lo de los cuchillos._

_Malfoy aprovechó la postura de Hermione y le sujetó la nuca con la mano. La castaña sabía que no se encontraba en el mismo estado que cuando lo había encontrado pero sabía que no se estaba comportando de una forma normal, más que nada por que estaba encima de ella, la estaba tocando y no hacía el mínimo gesto de que le molestase, así que pensaba que no era muy consciente de sus actos._

_- Tengo que matar a Dumbledore ¿Sabes? – Dijo furioso de repente – Por que…por que si no lo hago me matarán a mí._

_- Malfoy…_

_- Pero no es lo único que me han ordenado – siguió Malfoy sin hacer caso de la castaña. Con la mano libre sujetó el brazo de la chica, reteniéndola – Tengo que mata a otra persona, Granger._

_- ¿Qué demon…- comenzó a decir removiéndose para soltarse de las manos de Malfoy que la sujetaban con fuerza, aterrorizada. Todo aquello era como un mal sueño. Tenía a un mortífago encima que le acababa de confesar que iba a matar a Dumbledore y además a otra persona, y por si eso fuera poco estaba totalmente inmovilizada y no tenía forma de coger su varita._

_La locura brillaba en los ojos de Malfoy, como si ahora mismo fuese capaz de todo._

_- Quiero que todo vuelva a ser lo de antes – gruñó – pero no puedo o moriré, tengo que matarte Granger._

_Las palabras de Malfoy se clavaron en Hermione como si de cuchillas se tratasen. En ese momento no parecía muy cuerdo y no sabía si el rubio era consciente de lo que decía pero aún así empezó a temblar conscientemente._

_Si eso era solo otra broma pesada de las suyas, lo mataría a patadas._

_- Tienes que desaparecer por que hay que dejar a Potter solo – seguía diciendo – para que no tenga ningún apoyo y por que eres…eres una sangre sucia._

_Hermione no pudo más, broma o no, se asustó tanto que intentó quitarse de encima a Malfoy para poder levantarse. Tener encima de ti a alguien que te acaba de decir que te va a matar no era muy agradable que se dijera._

_Pero Malfoy hasta borracho era más fuerte que ella, además la tenía fuertemente sujeta. Lo único que consiguió fue que la sujetase con fuerza y se pegase más a ella._

_- ¡Si no lo hago moriré! – gritó tan fuerte que Hermione cerró los ojos. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera un sueño y rezó para despertarse. La respiración entrecortada de Malfoy le hizo saber que lo tenía a muy poca distancia. Abrió los ojos y así era, lo tenía tan cerca que apenas podía verle la cara entera. Intentó echar la cabeza hacía atrás pero la mano de Malfoy en su nuca se lo impidió. Movió los brazos hacía atrás para intentar soltarse, pero tenía tanto miedo de la mirada de Malfoy que no tenía apenas fuerzas y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, a pesar de lo que le había dicho, había una parte dentro de ella que no quería que la soltase jamás. Pero lucho contra esa parte de si misma y siguió forcejeando para liberarse._

_Malfoy soltó el brazo de Hermione y por una fracción de segundo creyó que la iba a soltar, pero no, llevó la mano también a la nuca. La miró de una forma extraña, como si estuviese mirando a su peor enemigo y a la vez estuviese aterrado, incluso le pareció notar que le acariciaba el pelo._

_- ¡Joder! – Gritó Malfoy – Te odio tanto que no quiero que mueras._

_Y entonces sin más la atrajo hacía él y la besó. Le sujetó con fuerza la cabeza, apretando sus labios contra los de ella mientras con la otra mano la empujaba para juntar sus cuerpos con rudeza._

_Hermione se quedó tensa y paralizada por la sorpresa durante unos segundos, con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo los labios de él deslizándose y frotándose con los suyos, con violencia, incitándola con los dientes, parecía que le quería hacer daño incluso._

_No podía pensar, ni tampoco reaccionar, era como una muñeca de trapo entre sus brazos, resistiendo como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera. Pero cuando él le pasó la lengua entre los labios apretados, Hermione reaccionó, recordando todo lo que le había dicho._

_Se revolvió y le empujó, tratando en vano de apartarlo, pero él la sujetaba con tanta fuerza que apenas le movió. Furiosa, asustada y sintiéndose ultrajada, le golpeó en el hombro y abrió la boca para decir algo, quizás gritarle._

_Pero nunca debió hacerlo._

_Porque Malfoy aprovechó la ocasión para deslizar la lengua entre sus labios y entonces supo que estaba perdida. Peleó y forcejeó, pero poco a poco sus protestas fueron perdiendo fuerza hasta que se limitó a aferrarse a sus hombros, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras la lengua de Malfoy acariciaba la suya, incitándola a enfrentársele, arrasándola con oleadas de placer cada vez que la rozaba. Concentró sus esfuerzos en resistirse, en no responderle, pero cuando él presionó con fuerza en su espalda y hundió aún más la boca en la suya, no pudo soportarlo más._

_Recibió la lengua de Malfoy, no como una bienvenida, si no como un desafío, luchando contra ella en una batalla que ambos habían perdido en el momento en el que sus labios se habían encontrado._

_Era Malfoy, se odiaban desde que se conocían, acababa de decirle que tenía que matarla y se estaban besando como si no fuese a haber una mañana._

_Ambos parecieron pensar lo mismo, se separaron de golpe como dos imanes que se repelen y se miraron con los rostros confusos. _

_Hermione aprovechó ese momento para quitarse de encima a Malfoy y salió corriendo como nunca lo había hecho, deseando que se la tragase la tierra._

_Hermione no dejó de correr hasta que entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta con magia. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, respirando profundamente, tratando de asimilar y racionalizar lo que había ocurrido._

_Malfoy la había besado. A Ella. A la que rara vez llamaba por su nombre, sino que prefería usar múltiples insultos: sangre sucia, sabelotodo, comelibros, empollona, dientes largos..._

_Y lo peor es que ella había empezado a responderle. Técnicamente se podría decir que se habían besado._

_Por Merlín ¿ella y Malfoy? Era descabellado, sin embargo, aún podía sentir que sus labios cosquilleaban, húmedos. Se llevó una mano a la boca, como si quisiera encontrar una explicación palpando sus labios con los dedos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando como una estúpida enamorada, se frotó la boca con desesperación, como si así pudiera borrar lo que había sucedido._

_Ojala que pudiera._

_Se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Primero Malfoy se había comportado amigablemente, completamente borracho, después le había dicho todo aquello…_

_Sólo de pensarlo le ardían las mejillas y deseaba morirse o desaparecerse por completo. Pero sin aparecer en ninguna parte. Simplemente dejar de existir._

_¿Cómo iba a poder mirarle a la cara ¿Y a Harry o a Ron? Tenía la sensación de que cuando la miraran verían escrito en su frente algo así como "Culpable". Ahora le sería más difícil contarles todo, por que ahora sí que sabía cosas realmente importantes que deberían saber._

_Dios ¿qué habían hecho?_

_

* * *

_

**¿Y bien? ¿Es para matarme? Voy ha haceros mi pequeña explicación por que sé que lío mucho las cosas y a veces ni yo misma me entero muy bien.**

**Pasan muchas cosas, no os quejaréis. Hemos visto a Pansy tal y como es, que podéis odiarla pero no negareis que se está portando con Draco ¿Eh? Además de que se ofrece a ayudarle para matar a Dumbledore se ofrece también a huir con él si algo sale más. Ahí tenéis una pista de lo que sucede al final mmm... ¿que será que será? xD**

**Por una parte tenemos a Draco, que se ve que no quiere matar a Dumbledore pero que está asustado, por que básicamente si no lo hace lo matan a él. Y por otra parte tenemos a Hermione con su dilema interior, sabe algo pero no es capaz de decírselo a sus amigos ¿Por qué? Ella misma nos responde en el capi, se está empezando a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Draco, aunque todavía no tiene muy claro de que se tratan. Y por si eso fuese poco tenemos la escenita final, con Draco totalmente borracho (…o no) que al principio crea una escena cómica con Hermione sin saber que hacer para que después se vuelva todo más oscuro y duro. Conscientemente o no, Draco acaba de abrir la boca y le ha confirmado a Hermione que si fue él el del collar y además, algo nuevo, que también la tiene que matar a ella. Y después…. Sé que ha sido una situación extrañísima pero me parecía el momento perfecto para que pasase.**

**Y si pensáis que Hermione nos ha dicho mucho cuando ha pensado en los sentimientos que tiene hacia nuestro rubio preferido, Draco nos ha dicho muchísimo más, solo tenéis que leer entre líneas.**

**Si no os habéis enterado de algo, que sería lo más normal teniendo en cuenta los líos que me hago yo sola, solo tenéis que preguntármelo.**

**Por último, antes de hacer la nota de autor más larga que el capitulo me despido.**

**¿Un review aunque sea por caridad?**


	14. Otra forma de hacer callar

**Matadme, por favor matadme, me lo merezco. No quería tardar tanto, lo juro. Estaba motivada y pensé que tardaría como mucho una semana, pero entre que soy una vaga sin solución y la inspiración que no venían a mi... Os pido mil perdones.**

**Al final me ha salido un capítulo muy raro y no me gusta absolutamente nada, seguramente lo edite, pero de momento lo subo por que no quería haceros esperar mucho. De todas formas perdonadme si os causo un cáncer de retinas por leerlo.**

**Gracias por los reviews y a la gente que lo lee, que son muchas pero que no se animan a darme su opinión. Gracias, Gracias ^^**

* * *

**14. OTRA FORMA DE HACER CALLAR**

_Cuando Draco se despertó maldijo cada una de las piedras del colegio._

_Le costó lo inimaginable incorporarse y cuando lo hizo le entraron ganas de morirse. La cabeza le daba vueltas, el cuerpo le pesaba, notaba la boca como si se hubiese pasado toda la noche chupando el suelo de piedra y por si eso era poco se había quedado dormido allí mismo, en el suelo._

_Miró a su alrededor y alcanzó a ver su túnica y su corbata, un barullo de ropa desperdigada a su alrededor. También alcanzó a ver unas cuantas botellas vacías, se debía de haber pasado todo el día anterior bebiendo y al final había caído ahí mismo. Idiota._

_Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se levantó. Tenía las articulaciones oxidadas, como si no se hubiese movido en años._

_Cuando estuvo completamente de pie sintió como si le pegasen con un mazo en la cabeza y estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo al suelo. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos, sintiendo que si no lo hacía se le desprendería del cuello. Aunque bien mirado eso no estaría mal del todo…si pudiese desprenderse de su cabeza en esos momentos sería el hombre más feliz del mundo._

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí? ¿Sería de día ya? En la sala de los menesteres no había ventanas por lo que era imposible saberlo. Igual llevaba todo el día allí y había perdido otro día de clases._

_Se miró así mismo de arriba abajo y su boca se transformó en una mueca de desagrado. Tenía la camisa completamente desabrochada y claramente necesita una ducha. Ahora mismo debía de parecer un asqueroso mendigo ¿Qué diría su madre si le viese así? Vale, en ese momento le importaba una mierda lo que pensasen de él._

_Se abotonó la camisa y se peinó el pelo con una mano mientras se llevaba la otra inconscientemente a los labios…_

_¡MIERDA SANTÍSIMA! Draco apartó la mano de su boca como si sus dedos quemasen. Había bebido su peso en alcohol y tenía una resaca monumental pero acaba de recordar algo que llegó a su cabeza como un latigazo. Recordaba a Grang…la sangre sucia observando su patética charla de borracho y no sabía como, había ido a parar encima de ella y le soltó cosas del tipo "Oh sí, mira mi bonita MARCA TENEBROSA, por cierto ¿Sabes que fui el culpable de lo de Kattie Bell?" Había dicho todo aquello sin poder evitarlo, como si se hubiese tragado un litro de veritaserum y las palabras saliesen obligadas de su boca._

_No recordaba si le había dicho algo más pero esperaba, rogaba al cielo, no haberle dicho nada más comprometido o estaba muerto, si es que no lo estaba ya._

_A lo mejor la sangre sucia ya había abierto la boca y lo estaban esperando fuera de la sala de los menesteres una horda de Dementores para llevarlo a Azckaban._

_Pero francamente, ahora mismo lo que más le preocupaba a Draco era otra cosa. Todos sus recuerdos estaban algo borrosos pero, demonios, aquel…aquel bailaba en su mente claramente. Reproduciéndose una y otra vez._

_La sangre sucia retorciéndose debajo de él, y él maldita sea, tirándose a su boca como si la necesitase para respirar "Te estás volviendo loco, Draco" pensó_

_Lo que más le apetecía en ese momento era darse cabezazos en la pared durante horas y después desaparecer para siempre._

_No sabía exactamente que era lo que más le preocupada: Si el hecho de que le había confesado sus oscuros planes a la mejor amiga de Potter (por lo que probablemente iría a la cárcel o si se ponía en un peor lugar, moriría) o el hecho de que la había besado. LA HABÍA BESADO. A la sangre sucia que más odiaba de todo el colegio._

_Estaba claro que lo había hecho por el estado que llevaba encima, sino, no se lo explicaba._

_Ahora mismo sentía el estómago como si tuviese dentro un enano que le diese puñetazos y patadas desde dentro y volvió a preguntarse que pensaría, no sólo su madre, si no su padre y hasta los demás Slytherins si se enteraban de que había besado a una maldita sangre sucia._

_Decidió no quedarse escondido allí más tiempo y largarse a su habitación de una vez._

_Apartó las botellas vacías con el pie y las arrastró hasta esconderlas tras unas cajas. A decir verdad no lo hacia por que le molestase el desorden, más bien lo hacia por que eran un prueba evidente de lo que había pasado._

_Respiró hondo y se preparó para lo que podría encontrarse tras la puerta de la sala de los menesteres._

_Se sorprendió al no ver nadie esperándole fuera para mandarlo de una patada a la cárcel pero no había rastro de dementores o aurores. A lo mejor lo había soñado todo y no se había topado siquiera con Granger aquella noche._

_Aquello era una baja probabilidad, pero, ¡eh! Era una probabilidad, eso era algo bueno. No podía estar seguro de sus recuerdos al cien por cien, así que se podía refugiar en el hecho de que tal vez lo había soñado todo. Al menos de momento._

_Era de día, y le llegaba el sonido habitual que producían los alumnos en un cambio de clase. Voces, gritos, risas… Sí para todos probablemente era un día normal de clase._

_Suspiró. Tendría que pasar quisiera o no por todo el barullo de gente con ese aspecto tan denigrante que lucía en esos momentos._

_**oOoOo**_

_Cuando Hermione se despertó aquella mañana, por primera vez en su vida no saltó rápidamente de la cama, si no que se quedó allí quieta, bajo las mantas, escondida, rezando para que todo fuese una pesadilla._

_No tenía ninguna gana de levantarse y encontrarse con sus amigos y mucho menos con Malfoy._

_Era tan sumamente transparente que seguro que sus amigos se darían cuenta de que algo no andaba bien en ella. Bajo ningún concepto deberían enterarse de lo que había pasado con Malfoy._

_Aunque pensándolo bien, cuando les contara todo lo que le había dicho (por que ahora no tenía más remedio que contarlo todo) si les decía que ÉL se le había tirado y la había presionado para besarla…no, se lo llevaría a la tumba. Nadie podía enterarse, un momento… ¿Y si él decía algo?_

_Le asustaba aquella idea, pero conociéndolo como lo conocía no abriría la boca, era a él a quien más le convenía que no se supiera que se había besado con una sangre sucia. Aunque lo más seguro es que con la borrachera que llevaba encima no se acordara de nada._

_A primera hora estuvo a punto de decirle a Harry lo que Malfoy le dijo, pero finalmente, algo la detuvo, no sabía si el hecho de que Malfoy no se había presentado ni a desayunar ni a esa clase, o tal vez el hecho de que una parte, oculta, vergonzosa e inconfesable de ella no quería que le pasase nada al Slytherin._

_Lo cual estaba rematadamente mal, Malfoy tenía que pagar lo que le había hecho a Kattie Bell, aunque no quisiese hacerle daño directamente a ella, si que pretendía hacérselo a Dumbledore. Aún así, volvía a lo mismo, estaba tan borracho que era posible que no supiese lo que decía y que no fuese verdad…no…sus ojos, tan fijos en ella, le decían que era verdad._

_Su cara no mostraba nada, pero sus ojos demostraban que estaba terriblemente aterrado, a pesar de que Malfoy no solía mostrar sus sentimientos, estaba vez si lo hizo, seguramente por lo borracho que estaba, pero aún así, Hermione pudo ver que debajo de esa pálida piel y capas y capas de narcisismo y autoseguridad tenía alma. Bondadosa o no, pero tenerla, la tenía. Eso era algo._

_Después de mucho meditar, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer era decírselo todo a sus amigos y que Malfoy pagase por lo que había hecho. No entendía esa sensación de querer ocultar lo que sabía para proteger a Malfoy, cuando debería no importarle lo que le pasara a alguien como él._

_Sí, vale, se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por él, sobretodo cuando la había besado pero aún así sabía que lo que sentía era algo estúpido e insignificante. Tal vez sólo le gustaba por que había oído hablar demasiado sobre lo guapo que era y al final había acabado creyéndoselo. Pero todo eso no importaba, por que iba ha contarlo todo y tal vez no le volvería a ver más._

_Tal vez no fuera un buen momento, pero cuando acabó la clase de transformaciones y salieron de la clase se acercó decidida a Harry y a Ron. Pasó constantemente entre la gente que se apelotonaba en el pasillo y la impedían moverse con libertad. Cuando al fin logró llegar a su lado, tomó aire y se preparó para hablar._

_-Tengo que contaros una cosa – dijo levantando la voz para que la oyesen._

_- ¿Qué has dicho, Hermione? – preguntó Harry acercando su cabeza a la de la morena para escucharla mejor._

_- Qué tengo que deciros algo – articuló intentando que la gente que pasaba por allí no la arrastrara – es importante._

_- ¿Ahora?_

_**OoOo**_

_Malfoy bajó hasta el segundo piso sin cruzarse con mucha gente, lo cual agradeció a Merlín._

_Pero en el primer piso su suerte desapareció y se encontró con el pasillo abarrotado de gente que andaba de aquí para allá sin mucho cuidado. Recordó que el tenía clase a esa hora en ese piso. Genial, se encontraría con todos sus compañeros…y con Granger._

_De repente todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alarma y buscó entre todas las personas para tratar de localizarla. No le costó apenas, no era muy alta, pero la gran maraña de pelo le propinaba los centímetros que le faltaban y con la densidad que tenía de arbusto sobresalía entre los demás. Se adentró entre todos los alumnos apartándolos de su camino e ignorando los saludos de algunos Slytherins._

_Cuando por fin tuvo en su campo visual a Granger por completo se paró en seco. Estaba con sus inseparables amigos, la Comadreja y Cara cortada. Y por la posición de cabezas que tenían le hizo sospechar que compartían algo._

_Eso no era bueno._

_De repente, Granger giró la cabeza y a pesar de toda la gente que había delante de él supo que lo había visto, porque su expresión cambió por completo. Ya no mostraba preocupación, si no miedo. Miedo de él._

_Con la rapidez que volvió a mirar a sus amigos supo que si hacía algo, estaría acabado en un par de minutos._

_Sin pensárselo dos veces, avanzó a empujones entre la gente para acercarse más a ella._

_Se colocó detrás de unas personas cercanas al maldito trío, seguro de que ninguno de los tres lo veía._

_Hermione sentía el corazón latir a toda velocidad. Malfoy la había mirado y había clavado sus ojos en los suyos. Con una expresión que indicaba claramente que sabía cuales eran sus intenciones._

_La castaña miró a sus amigos, sabiendo que esa era la única oportunidad que tenía._

_De repente algo la enganchó por detrás y empujo de ella hacía atrás. Se giró un instante pero no logró ver a nadie, y cuando volvió a mirar hacia delante ya no veía a sus amigos, sólo a más alumnos que andaban sin darse cuenta de que la estaban arrastrando. Intentó gritar pero una enorme mano le tapó la boca e impidió a sus gritos salir._

_Pataleó e intentó agarrarse a alguien, pero no podía y nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba._

_El flujo de estudiantes fue disminuyendo pero no la fuerza que la arrastraba como si fuese una simple muñeca de trapo. Vio su oportunidad para liberarse entonces pero la mano que le sujetaba la túnica y tiraba de ella hacía atrás le rodeó todo el cuerpo, impidiendo su escapada._

_Debió de imaginar quien era su atacante pero hasta que no le llegó el olor del alcohol y el sudor no se dio cuenta de que era Malfoy._

_Intentó zafarse dando patadas y empujando con su propio cuerpo pero era obvio que no era la más fuerte allí._

_Cuando doblaron una esquina, y se adentraron en un pasillo desierto y fue empujada detrás de una estatua de una bruja el terror recorrió su cuerpo como una ola, arrasando y destruyéndolo todo._

_Estaba pegada a la pared, con la mejilla contra la fría piedra y con el cuerpo de Malfoy pegado al suyo._

_Malfoy jadeaba por la carrera y sintió su aliento de rancio alcohol pegado a su cara y produciéndole arqueadas que fueron bloqueadas por la mano que le tapaba la boca._

_No supo cuento tiempo estuvieron así, pero hasta que no se dejaron de escuchar las voces de lo estudiantes no se movieron._

_Malfoy aflojó un poco el brazo que la rodeaba pero por lo demás ni la soltó ni le destapó la boca._

_Sabía que tenia atrapada a la única persona que podía acabar con él y con todo lo que conocía. Barajó acabar con ella. Tal y como la tenía sería fácil. Notaba su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón, un movimiento rápido, una imperdonable y adiós problemas._

_Pero había algo que lo paraba, tal vez el hecho de que no quería convertirse en un asesino o tal vez que simplemente no quería que ella desapareciera._

_Joder, si todo lo que le había tocado era ya bastante difícil, al menos era soportable, pero ahora se había complicado todo por culpa de ella, o de él mismo, que más daba, la cuestión era que ahora todo era una mierda._

_Él no quería esa vida, ahora mismo se cambiaría hasta por un Hufflepuff, con tal de no estar en esa situación._

_Tenía que acabar con ella de todas formas, no recordaba haberle confesado aquello, pero aún así…_

_Había pensado en lo que pensarían sus padres o el resto de Slytherins si se enteraban de que había besado a una impura, pero no en lo que él mismo pensaba de aquello._

_Si se lo hubiesen dicho hacía un tiempo se lo habría tomado como un insulto. Incluso le repugnaba solo el hecho de rozarla, pero cuando la había besado no había sentido asco o repulsión, más bien tenía que admitir, por mucho que le costase hacerlo, le había gustado. En cierta manera. Por que, sí, la había besado, pero a causa del alcohol tal vez, no recordaba como era el tacto de sus labios o si sabían a algo y de repente sintió unas ganas infrenables de hacerlo de nuevo para asegurarse._

_Hermione estaba asustada, pero le asustaba más el hecho de que la tuviese así, sin hacer nada, no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba hacerle._

_Tal vez estaría pensando la forma de matarla. Se había dado cuenta de que pensaba decirle a Harry y a Ron lo que él le había contado, y claro era algo que no podía permitir._

_Él mismo le había dicho que sería la primera en su lista y que tenía que matarla ¿Qué le decía que no iba ha hacerlo en ese momento?_

_- Piensas que si hablas iré a la cárcel – dijo de repente Malfoy en un casi inaudible susurro contra su oreja – pero estás equivocada._

_La castaña entrecerró los ojos y quiso preguntar pero la mano de Malfoy en su boca seguía impidiéndole la palabra._

_- Ya imagino como serán los titulares de "El Profeta" – siguió el rubio – El único hijo de lo Malfoy, acusado de intento de asesinato y de ser un mortífago, ha sido asesinado de camino a Azckaban._

_Hermione quería taparse las orejas para no escucharle, por que sabía que era algo muy probable que pasara. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella?¿Callarse? No podía hacer algo así, iba en contra de su moral y si no lo hacía era muy probable que siguiera intentando asesinar a Dumbledore._

_En ese momento, Malfoy apartó la mano de su boca y la dejó caer. Hermione aprovechó para tomar aire hondamente, pero no gritó._

_- Malfoy, sueltamente –murmuró la castaña._

_Sorprendentemente, le hizo caso, apartó el brazo que rodeaba el cuerpo de Hermione y lo dejó caer al igual que había hecho con el otro, pero no apartó su cuerpo del suyo, apretándole contra la pared._

_Tras darle unas cuantas vueltas a la cabeza, se giró, con dificultad, ya que Malfoy parecía no tener intención de quitarse de encima pero aún así no hizo nada para detenerla._

_La nueva posición no le gustaba más que la anterior. Estaban cara a cara, con los cuerpos realmente pegados. No se atrevió a decir o hacer nada por miedo a la reacción de Malfoy así que se quedó quieta observándolo._

_Seguramente acababa de salir de la sala de los menesteres y no había pasado ni por su cuarto siquiera. Estaba despeinado y tenía la camisa mal abrochada. Y además seguía oliendo a alcohol. Pero a pesar de aquello tenía la mirada de superioridad de siempre._

_- Malfoy…_

_- Sé que todo esto es una mierda – murmuró el rubio – pero sé que todavía puedo arreglarlo. Puedo hacerlo._

_Hermione sintió como si hablase más para él mismo que para ella y por un momento se preguntó si aún le duraban los efectos de alcohol por que no la había insultado ni una sola vez en el tiempo que llevaban allí._

_- Pero no puedo hacer eso – dijo – no puedo callarme._

_- Deberías – susurró Malfoy arrastrando las palabras- Por que o si no me veré obligado ha callarte yo mismo, Granger._

_Vale, Hermione tenía miedo._

_-Arréglalo y no diré nada – no podía creer lo que había dicho, pero en el fondo se sintió aliviada. Desde el principio había querido quedarse callada, pero bueno, ahora al menos, no le dolía tanto. Si trataba de arreglarlo y no seguía con su plan tal vez podría olvidarse de todo aquello. Si en un par de semanas la cosa parecía arreglarse y no ocurría nada raro le perdonaría la vida, por decirlo de alguna forma._

_Malfoy sonrió de lado y al fin se apartó de ella. Parecía satisfecho pero no mostraba agradecimiento, aunque tratándose de él no era raro. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar._

_- ¿Y se puede saber como me callarás si me da por hablar? – preguntó Hermione levantando la voz para que Malfoy, y a un par de metros de ella, pudiese oírla._

_Pensó que la ignoraría y seguiría caminando, al fin y al cabo ya había conseguido lo que quería de ella, pero no, se paró y giró sobre si mismo y empezó ha acercarse de nuevo a ella. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos como si fuese el rey del colegio como hacía habitualmente. Hermione resopló._

_- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – preguntó Malfoy cuando se paró enfrente de ella de nuevo._

_- Sí ¿Qué harás? ¿Me matarás? – sintió ganas de desintegrarse a sí misma ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo diciendo aquello?_

_- ¿Matarte? No – dijo con cara de prepotencia – algo mucho más…interesante._

_De repente, empezó ha acercarse peligrosamente a ella, se sacó las manos de los bolsillos._

_-Malfoy ¿Qué haces? – preguntó la castaña con la voz chillona, sorprendida por la extraña cercanía de Malfoy._

_- Darle un nuevo sentido a la expresión de callar a alguien._

_La sujetó por la camisa y tiró de ella hacia él con tanta fuerza que Hermione soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa._

_Y Draco besó su gemido. Se aplastó contra su boca y hundió su lengua en su boca, esperando que pusiera resistencia. Pero no se movió ni hizo nada para apartarse, pero tampoco le respondió. Al principio._

_Cuando él soltó su camisa y llevó sus manos a sus caderas, Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma respondiendo a su beso con los brazos extendidos hacia afuera para evitar tocarle._

_Al principio lo hizo para fastidiarla y de paso comprobar al fin como era el tacto de sus labios pero ahora quería más. Quería que le echara los brazos al cuello y le respondiera como si no hubiese mañana, quería verla disfrutar de aquello. Y de repente sintió miedo. De lo que quería, de lo que estaba sintiendo por ella. Bruscamente la soltó y se apartó de su boca._

_Hermione lo miraba con interrogación. Tenía la respiración agitada, lo que hizo que a Draco le dieran ganas de besarla de nuevo._

_A la mierda todo._

_Agarró de nuevo a Hermione por los brazos y se acercó de nuevo a ella. Hundió una mano en su pelo, y se sorprendió al comprobar que su tacto era suave y no áspero como el había pensado siempre. Había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella y que no sabría nunca…Cómo por ejemplo, qué pijama usaría para dormía._

_Sin pensarlo mucho volvió a besarla, igual de brusco que antes, igual de violento, igual de inexplicable, por que sí, era Draco Malfoy y estaba besando a Hermione Granger, sangre sucia, sin estar borracho._

_Sabía que después se daría cabezazos contra la pared, pero sinceramente, en ese momento le importaba una real mierda._

_

* * *

_

**Sí, sé que es horrible, pero juro que lo he escrito miles de veces y no mejoraba mucho, no sé que me pasa, enserio, que alguien me tire un ladrillo a la cabeza a ver si así se me desatasca.**

**Bueeeeno, hemos llegado al punto en el que a partir de ahora será un Dramione como Dios manda. Los dos han llegado aun punto en el básicamente han adimitido sus sentimientos por el otro, más Hermine que Draco, pero creo que la última frase lo dice todo.**

**Calculo que en dos o tres capítulos más, esta segunda parte habrá finalizado y comenzará la última y tercera parte en la que la historia volverá al presente, con los protagonistas adultos, al menos Hermione, Draco es un misterio muahaha. Además os digo que la tercera parte será posiblemente la más corta de todas, así que pódeis estar tranquilos que no estoy escribiendo una biblia de 50 capítulos.**

**¿Reviews aunque sea para insultarme por lo sumamente mal que está el capitulo?**


	15. Adictivo

**Tengo ganas de llorar de la emoción, después subir los últimos capítulos de año en año subo este sólo cinco días después del último ¡no me lo puedo creer! Es tan raro...**

**Es bastante cortito. Dudé si en dejarlo así o añadir un par de cosas, pero creo que es mejor dejarlo para el siguiente para separar bien los temas.**

**Gracias por las alertas y los comentarios. Diosasly como firmaste en anónimo no pude mandarte la contestación así que por aquí te doy gracias por leer y comentar, ah, y ya te sigo en twitter ^^**

**Rollazo explicativo como siempre al final.**

* * *

**15. ADICTIVO**

_Draco caminaba con rapidez por los pasillos como alma que lleva el diablo para no cruzarse con nadie indeseado. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y maldijo hasta la última célula de su maldito ser. Bajó las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras de dos en dos deseoso de llegar de una vez por todas a su sala común. Tenía la sensación de que si caminaba rápido podría desprenderse de esa sensación que le recorría todo el cuerpo._

_Su cabeza parecía estar apunto de explotar con tanto pensamiento preocupante. Había besado a Granger, no una ni dos veces, sino tres malditas veces. Y lo más preocupante de todo es que le había gustado. Demasiado._

_Se insultó a sí mismo de todas las formas que conocía al pensar que si no hubiese salido corriendo de allí seguiría besándola una y otra vez ¿Qué alguien le explicara que cojones le estaba pasando?_

_Entró a la sala común de Slytherin y echó un vistazo rápidamente. No encontró lo que buscaba y se puso nervioso. Más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Dónde estaba Pansy cuando más se le necesitaba?_

_- ¿Se Puede saber de donde vienes con esas pintas? – alguien apoyo la mano sobre su hombro. Error. No era precisamente bueno que se acercasen por detrás sin avisar a alguien que se encontraba tan alterado como se encontraba él en aquel momento. Draco se giró y agarró por el brazo a la persona que se le había acercado por detrás y lo estampó contra la pared. Blaise lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, pero sonreía._

_-Ey, relájate, colega – dijo Blaise dándole un golpecito a Draco en el hombro con la mano libre._

_El rubio bufó y lo soltó de mala gana. Hubiese preferido que le hubiese contestado mal para tener la escusa perfecta para empezar una pelea. Daría lo que fuera para descargar de alguna manera esa furia y tensión que tenía encima._

_-¿Dónde se ha metido Pansy? –gruñó, desesperado por encajarle el puño a alguien en la mandíbula._

_- ¿Dónde te has metido TÚ para oler tan sumamente mal? – Blaise lo miraba de arriba a bajo, fijándose desde su camisa sucia y mal abrochada hasta por el olor a alcohol._

_- ¡Eh! – Ladró Draco para captar la atención de su compañero - ¿Tengo que preguntártelo dos veces?_

_Zabini lo miró con suspicacia y se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se quedó así unos segundos pensando en Merlín sabe qué._

_- Le he visto subir hace un rato a las habitaciones – se encogió de hombros – no sé si seguirá allí._

_Draco no se dignó a contestar y apretando los labios se dio media vuelta y se alejó de Zabini refunfuñando._

_**OoOo**_

_Hermione entró a la sala común con paso rápido con la intención de escabullirse del gentío. Ginny, que estaba sentada con Harry la llamó para que se acercara pero ella estaba demasiado enfadada y alterada como para hacer que no le pasaba nada así que los ignoró y subió a su habitación._

_Se sintió aliviada al ver que estaba vacía, y sin pensarlo saltó sobre su cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada. Si hubiese podido se habría dado un bofetón a sí misma por las estupideces que estaba cometiendo. Llevaba toda su vida cumpliendo las normas y ahora de repente las rompía todas a la vez. Estaba más que dispuesta a no contar el secreto de Malfoy haciendo así que mintiese a sus amigos cada vez que sacaran el tema. Bien, ella no diría nada, pero como notase algo raro próximamente lo contaría todo._

_Apretó la almohada contra la cara gritó mudamente durante minutos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no era capaz de cumplir con sus obligaciones? Había empezado protegiendo a Malfoy de las acusaciones de sus amigos, después le empezaron a afectar los insultos que antes le eran indiferentes y por último se había rendido totalmente a él, diciendo que no contaría nada de lo que sabía._

_Había pasado todo tan deprisa que no había sido capaz de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. No sabía cuando había pasado pero tenía que admitir, secreta y muy profundamente, que tal vez se estaba enamorando de Malfoy. Aquello era tan ridículo…_

_Apretó los ojos con fuerza, recordando todas las discusiones que había tenido con él, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar recordar los gloriosos momentos en los que habían estado cuerpo contra cuerpo besándose._

_De hecho, había sido él quien la había besado. Al principio había sido muy raro, le costó caer en la cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, pero cuando su mente lo procesó…Merlín, rezó para que no se acabase jamás. Quería que pasase como en las películas, quería que el tiempo se parase para poder besarse eternamente, pero aquello no era una película. Malfoy se había separado de ella y esperó a que la insultase o se riese de ella, pero no, la había vuelto a besar._

_De repente un pensamiento cruzó su mente como un rayo. Hermione se incorporó en la cama y tiró la almohada al suelo. "¡Oh Dios santo!"_

_¿Y si él se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía? Malfoy a lo largo de los años había demostrado que era muy inteligente, tal vez se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Hermione antes que ella misma y se había aprovechado para que no le dijese nada a nadie. Había sido tan estúpida…_

_Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama y suspiró "Te creía más lista, Hermione"_

_**OoOo**_

_Draco andaba por el pasillo de las habitaciones de las chicas y antes de llegar ya escuchó las voces que salían de una de las puertas. Refunfuñó y aceleró el paso._

_Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar, simplemente abrió la puerta y se asomó a la habitación. Todas las chicas se callaron y lo miraron extrañadas. Las ignoró a todas y miró a Pansy, que estaba sentada sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas._

_- Te quiero en mi cuarto dentro de un minuto – Dicho esto cerró la puerta de nuevo y se dirigió a su cuarto, ignorando el cacareo que se había creado en la habitación de las chicas tras cerrar las puertas._

_Cuando entró en su dormitorio maldijo al ver que Crabbe estaba repantigado en su cama comiendo galletas. Lo echó con un gruñido y para asegurarse de que estaba solo se asomó al cuarto de baño y agradeció que estuviese vacío. Entró y no se molestó en cerrar la puerta. Se quitó la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo. Se apoyó en el lavabo y echó la cabeza hacía abajo. Suspiró._

_Abrió el grifo y no esperó a que se calentase. Juntó las manos y las llenó de agua para llevárselas a la cara. Necesita aquello. Quería limpiarse aunque solo fuese la piel. Estaba harto de aquella situación de mierda. Primero su padre iba a la cárcel por lo que él tenía que pagar, después de lo de Bell y ahora Granger…No sabía que era peor._

_Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y después cerrarse suavemente y unos segundos después Pansy se asomó a la puerta del baño._

_-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la chica apoyándose en el marco de la puerta._

_-Genial – murmuró Draco con sarcasmo en la voz mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se desabrochaba los botones del pantalón. Miró a Pansy de reojo, no se había ruborizado, si hubiese sido Granger estaría totalmente colorada, tal vez incluso le habría gritado. Pero Pansy no era Granger._

_Draco se quitó los pantalones ayudándose con los pies y los dejó en el suelo junto a la camisa. Se movió por el cuarto de baño en ropa interior sin pudor, se acercó a la ducha y abrió el agua dejándola caer. Se giró a Pansy, que seguía apoyada tranquilamente en la puerta._

_- ¿Cómo va lo de la poción? –preguntó apoyando las manos en las caderas desnudas._

_- Oh, quería hablar contigo sobre eso esta mañana pero como has ido a clase…A propósito ¿Dónde estabas? – Al ver la mirada asesina que le echaba el rubio siguió – No importa. Verás he encontrado una letal pero sus ingredientes de hecho son inofensivos, podemos encontrarlos en clase y no levantar sospechas. _

_- Genial – Sí, le había dicho a Granger que iba a arreglarlo todo pero, no gracias, no quería morir. Mientras no se enterase de lo que hacía estaba a salvo. Si todo salía bien, cuando ella se enterase él ya estaría lejos…pero si la cosa iba mal…a parte de que ella lo contaría…sería como si le hubiese traicionado, y por algo que era incapaz de saber no quería que ella se sintiese decepcionada con él._

_- Puedo encargarme yo, si quieres – propuso Pansy._

_Draco la miró distraído, se le daba bien pociones ¿Por qué no? Así levantaría menos sospechas ante Granger._

_- La sala de los menesteres es un sitio seguro – dijo simplemente el rubio._

_Draco se volvió hacia la ducha de nuevo y metió la mano bajó el chorro del agua para ver la temperatura, comprobando que ya estaba lo suficiente caliente. Apartó la mano del agua y mojó el suelo y a él mismo pero no le importó. _

_- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – preguntó Pansy pensativa._

_El vapor caliente flotaba por el cuarto de baño y los cristales empezaban a empañarse. Igual que se empañaba su vida por momentos. El vapor de su destino lo rodeaba, se pegaba a su piel y lo asfixiaba. Por un momento pensó que no le importaría ser un hurón, como aquella vez en tercero cuando el falso Alastor Moody lo transformó. Sería un animalillo insignificante pero no cargaría con todo ese peso sobre sus espaldas, y además los hurones guardaban cierto parecido con las ratas ¿Acaso no era eso lo que era él, una rata? _

_Por si fuese poco, Granger se había colado en sus problemas, haciéndose hueco entre sus miedos y sus obligaciones, la maldita sabelotodo se había quedado ahí enganchada y no parecía que fuese a irse. Recordó el miedo que había sentido cuando la besó. Por un momento deseó que no fuese así de violento y agresivo, que se hubiesen besado por que así lo deseaban ambos, un impulso mutuo. Y desear eso le asustaba mucho. Y también le cabreaba._

_Draco se acercó a Pansy con rapidez, la agarró por la nuca y la hizo entrar completamente al baño. Pansy gimió de sorpresa antes de que Draco la besara con urgencia, presionando su boca contra la de ella. La morena tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza a los brazos del rubio para no resbalar en suelo húmedo por el vapor, y él pasó una mano por la espalda para acercarla más todavía._

_Draco se estrechó contra ella besándola con desesperación. Ella era lo único que tenía a mano para borrar todas las sensaciones que Granger había despertado en él.__Tenía que hacerlo__._

_Sólo había besado a Granger para hacerla saber que él tenía el control sobre ella y que podía hacerla callar. Le había gustado besarla desde un punto objetivo por que los besos en si eran agradables y no habían despertado nada dentro de él. Los besos con Pansy también eran agradables y tampoco sentía nada hacia ella._

_Pero Pansy no era ni mucho menos Granger, por mucho que quisiera engañarse a sí mismo, la reconocía y la rechazaba al mismo tiempo, por que no era a quien quería besar en ese momento. Pansy besaba bien pero carecía de esa timidez con la que Granger le había respondido. Él mandaba en aquel beso y Pansy solo le seguía, dándole todo lo que quería. Sin embargo, Granger, cuando dejó de resistirse, le respondió de un modo que él jamás había conocido haciéndole rendirse totalmente a ella._

_Tampoco él estaba besando a Pansy igual que a Granger. Por mucho que lo intentara no era capaz de entregarse completamente y pronto perdió el interés. Con Pansy obtenía un placer agradable, pero después de haberla besado tres veces seguidas acababa de descubrir que el placer que obtenía con Granger era adictivo._

_Draco abrió los ojos y dejó de besar a Pansy, a pesar de que ella no lo soltó. Decepcionado y frustrado, y furioso consigo mismo y con ella, la apartó bruscamente. Ella le miró extrañada y finalmente se separó de él._

_- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó confusa. Draco no contestó si no que le hizo un gesto señalándole la puerta para que se marchara._

_Pansy se le quedó mirando unos segundos y después salió del baño. Draco se quedó quieto de pie hasta que escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y contuvo la respiración. Fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba pasando no le gustaba nada._

_Acababa de rechazar un buen rato de diversión con Pansy por que su mente había decidido que no era con ella precisamente con quien quería pasarlo._

_Se quitó la ropa interior y se metió en la ducha. El agua le golpeó en la cara y en el pecho, aliviándole. Nadie sabía lo que necesitaba aquella ducha. Dejó correr el agua por su cuerpo, limpiando toda la suciedad que llevaba encima. Pero sólo la superficial. Toda la mierda que tenía dentro de él era imposible que saliera así como así, y menos con agua y jabón. Se llevó la mano derecha al antebrazo izquierdo y frotó con fuerza, sabiendo que por mucho que frotase aquello seguiría en su piel siempre. Aún así siguió frotando y arañándose la piel manchada por la Marca Tenebrosa. Le dolía pero no podía parar, quería quitarse eso de él._

_Se apoyó en la pared de la ducha y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. El agua seguía cayendo con fuerza y se le metía en los ojos el pelo mojado pegado en su frente le molestaba, pero lo daba igual.._

_No lloró, no podía, pero gritó como un demonio sin importarle si le escuchaban desde fuera. Le importaba una mierda debilitarse así pero, Merlín, como lo necesitaba._

_Gritó allí en la ducha, mojado, hasta que la garganta le dolió y se quedo sin voz._

_Después estaría un poco mejor y podría seguir fingiendo que todo iba bien._

_

* * *

_

**Sí, es muy corto, tal vez es uno de los capítulos más cortos que he escrito hasta ahora, pero en el próximo capítulo veréis que ere mejor separarlo de este.**

**Como veis, cada uno ha hechado para una parte después de besarse, Hermione ha estado pensando en lo que había hecho y finalmente ha admitido lo que todos queríamos, que se está enamorando de Draco y finalmente se ha quedado replanteándose su inteligencia, pobre, tiene la cabeza hecha un lío, y Draco...bueno Draco ha estado haciendo cosas de... Draco, le dijo a Hermione que lo iba a arreglar pero no puede hacer eso así él va a seguir como si nada (Hermione es la única persona capaz de creer en su palabra), de todas formas Pansy le viene estupendísimamente, mientras ella se encarga de hacer la poción con la que envenenar la botella que pretenden hacerle llegar a Dumbledore, él no levanta sospechas y además así tendrá tiempo para otras cosas...¿A qué dedicará su tiempo libre? Bah, no sé para que pregunto, ya lo sabéis xD**

**¿Merezco algún review a pesar de lo corto que es el capítulo?**


End file.
